


Естественный отбор

by Korue



Series: Естественный отбор [1]
Category: Gintama, ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Dark, Furry, Guro, M/M, Out of Character, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: Когда-то Японию называли Страной Хищников, но после великой Войны наступил мир для всех видов. С тех пор хищники и травоядные живут в согласии под защитой строгих законов и под мудрым управлением Выдающихся Зверей поколения. Колледж Оэдо славится тем, что здесь все животные, от мышей до слонов и от тигров до косуль, живут и учатся под одной крышей, но однажды в этом оплоте толерантности происходит убийство.Предупреждения: колледж!АУ, фурри!АУ; ООС; кроссовер с BEASTARS (знание второго канона не требуется); лёгкое гуро, нечто вроде даб-кона, нездоровые отношения, стрёмные кинки, местами даркПримечания:- Все персонажи фика являются совершеннолетними антропоморфными животными.- Автор ничего не пропагандирует. Моё мнение может не совпадать с мнением персонажей.- Не нужно соотносить образы героев фика с персонажами BEASTARS, я их представляю более антропоморфными и специально писала так, чтобы каждый мог представить наиболее приятный ему вариант.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, Hijikata Toshirou/Utsuro, Housen/Utsuro, Oboro/Takasugi Shinsuke
Series: Естественный отбор [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682632
Comments: 90
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

– Сделаем это и не посрамим честь театрального кружка! – Хиджиката вскинул кулак в победном жесте.  
В ответ раздался нестройный хор голосов – как он с досадой понял – не столько воодушевлённых, сколько расстроенных.  
– Что, – буркнул Хиджиката, – у кого-то есть возражения?  
Все притихли, только Сого поднял руку. Ну ещё бы!  
– Хиджиката-сэмпай, я возражаю. Если кому-то станет известно, что мы репетировали в помещении театра, несмотря на запрет, нас отчислят.  
Все снова загомонили, на этот раз, как с раздражением понял Хиджиката – одобрительно.  
– Театр закрыт до самого выступления.  
– Там и полицейская охрана стоит...  
– Нет там охраны, только лента.  
– Директор же ясно сказал…  
– Заткнитесь! – рявкнул Хиджиката.  
К его мрачному удовольствию все послушались.  
– Неужели вы такие трусы? – он прошёлся туда-сюда под их виноватыми взглядами. – Ито погиб, а до спектакля осталось меньше двух недель, и если мы не будем репетировать на сцене, то опозоримся на глазах у всего колледжа, директора и попечителей. Будущее нашего клуба под угрозой, а вас волнует отчисление? У вас есть гордость?  
– Думаю, лучше быть жалким студентом, чем отчисленным гордецом, – протянул Сого.  
– Никто нас не отчислит… Что, Тэцу?  
Тэцуноске поднял пухлую руку.  
– За проникновение на место преступления нас могут и арестовать. – Он поёжился. – Если я попаду под арест, то репутация моего брата…  
Больше всего на свете Тэцуноске боялся опозорить своего брата-полицейского, хотя никто в здравом уме и с хорошим зрением не догадался бы, что эти двое: добродушный рыжий лисёнок и белый лис, смотревший на всех как на отбросы – могут быть родственниками.  
– Никто нас не арестует, – сказал Хиджиката с уверенностью, которой не чувствовал.  
Еще ребёнком, в интернате, он понял одну важную вещь: хищники чуяли страх. В этом мире, если ты был травоядным и хотел выжить, тебе приходилось быть смелее и наглее, чем тигры, способные разорвать тебя на куски. Поэтому Хиджиката всегда первым лез в драку – иногда ему доставалось, но большинство предпочитало отступить перед его уверенностью. Он верил, что сильнее их всех, он не боялся, и хищники обходили его стороной. Пока он не боялся, он не был пищей.  
– И нас не отчислят, – он повысил голос, – потому что никто не узнает, где мы репетируем. Верно я говорю, Кондо?  
Только теперь он обратил внимание, что Кондо сидит в углу, согнувшись в три погибели, и раскачивается.  
– Не получится, – бормотал он невнятно, – ничего не выйдет.  
Хиджиката откашлялся. Если уж и Кондо струсил…  
– Скажи что-нибудь как лидер театрального клуба.  
Кондо поднял на него измученное лицо с покрасневшими глазами:  
– У меня ничего не выйдет с Отаэ-сан, мы слишком разные.  
– Ты об этом думаешь?! – Хиджиката перевёл дыхание. – Не вижу разницы: ты горилла и она горилла.  
– Нет-нет, она… – Кондо прижал широченные ладони к груди, – она такая воздушная, как… как нимфа.  
Хиджиката вспомнил, как Отаэ сегодня на обеде перевернула стол, но тактично промолчал.  
– Пригласи её куда-нибудь, – предложил Сого.  
– Я бы хотел, но... вдруг она откажет?..  
И тут Хиджикату осенило.  
– Знаю! – он отодвинул Сого и наклонился над Кондо. – Можно пригласить её на наш спектакль.  
Кондо непонимающе заморгал.  
– От бесплатного билета она точно не откажется, а потом посмотрит спектакль и увидит тебя в новом свете.  
– Я же играю в массовке...  
Но Хиджикату уже несло:  
– Так в том-то и дело! Ито играл вторую главную роль, но его больше нет, и кто-то должен его заменить.  
Кондо так съёжился, что умудрился стать меньше ростом – на пару сантиметров.  
– Я? Заменить Ито? Нет, я не смогу…  
– Конечно, сможешь! Ты отлично знаешь роль, потому что суфлировал на всех репетициях, и между нами: роль отважного и благородного самурая, хранящего верность покойной невесте, тебе больше к лицу – у Ито был слишком уж надменный вид.  
– Благородный самурай... хранящий верность возлюбленной… – Кондо оживал на глазах. – Отаэ-сан это точно понравится.  
– Вот и я об этом толкую! – Хиджиката схватил его за руку и помог встать. – Это шанс завоевать её. Все девчонки любят актёров.  
– Ну если так говорит самый популярный парень в колледже…  
Кондо зарумянился, и Хиджиката понял, что выиграл эту партию.  
– Но нам нужно много репетировать, – напомнил он вкрадчиво, – и обязательно на сцене, а сцена есть только в театре, который сейчас закрыт…  
– Не беда, – Кондо вскинул кулак. – Мы проберёмся в театр тайно, у меня есть ключи от бокового входа. Все согласны?  
Никто не ответил, только Сайто всхрапнул сквозь сон.  
Кондо и не заметил царящее среди членов клуба уныние – мыслями он уже был на сцене в свете софитов, и прекрасная Отаэ посылала ему воздушный поцелуй.  
– Но как же костюм, Тоши? Одежда Ито мне не подойдёт.  
Ещё бы: Ито был оленем, высоким и стройным, его костюм не налез бы Кондо даже на ногу.  
– Перешьём, время есть. Верно, Заки? Заки?!  
Ямазаки всплеснул руками и уронил сценический костюм Ито в тазик.  
– Ой, я его постирал, простите. Сам не знаю, как так вышло…  
– Чего ещё ждать от енота-полоскуна, – пробормотал себе под нос Хиджиката. – На тебе костюм для Кондо, понял? А теперь, все актёры и кто-то из осветителей, идёмте в театр. И не шумите, чтобы не привлекать внимания.  
Харада с Нагакурой переглянулись и синхронно подняли руки. Хиджиката закатил глаза:  
– А чтобы нас не застали врасплох, кто-нибудь постоит на страже.  
Он задумчиво оглядел комнату, куда набился весь клуб в полном составе: актёры, осветители, подсобные рабочие…  
– Например, Гинтоки, – объявил он громко.  
Самый тупой волк в мире дёрнул ногой и проснулся.  
– А? Хиджиката-кун, почему ты такой громкий?  
– Лучше ответь, почему ты спишь на собрании?!  
– А что ещё делать? – Гинтоки зевнул во всю пасть, продемонстрировав клыки и ребристое нёбо. – Поступаю самым логичным способом, чего и тебе советую.  
– Идиот.  
– Да-да, только не мешай мне считать овец.  
– Ты не сможешь уснуть, считая овец, придурок, только ещё больше перевозбудишься!  
Гинтоки сделал вид, что спит. Ну и пусть его, Хиджиката ухмыльнулся: молчание во все времена считалось за согласие.  
– Слышали? Гинтоки покараулит, пока мы будем репетировать, и никого не отчислят.  
– Даже вас? – уточнил Сого. – Тогда я в этом не участвую.  
– Баран ты, – буркнул Хиджиката не столько со зла, сколько по привычке.  
Сого на это только ухмыльнулся и с довольным видом потрогал свои витые рога – оскорбления проходили сквозь него, потому что он и был бараном.  
– Всё! – Хиджиката хлопнул в ладоши. – Не тратим время, идём.  
– Вперёд, к сердцу Отаэ-сан!  
– Н-ну, примерно так, да. Вперёд!  
Члены театрального клуба отозвались нестройным гулом: и на этот раз, к удовольствию Хиджикаты, с воодушевлением.

– Мы все умрём, точно вам говорю. Хиджиката-сэмпай, может, и спасётся, ведь лошади умеют быстро бегать. Как только запахнет жареным, он махнёт хвостом… хвостами и даст дёру, а мы, мы-то останемся…  
– Заткнись, нытик. По-твоему, у меня четыре ноги?.. И как ты обращаешься с Сайто?! Он же твой сэмпай.  
Сого посмотрел на Сайто, которого катил перед собой как перевязанный ковёр – пинками.  
– Не волнуйтесь, ему всё равно. Да и как ещё доставить спящего ленивца из одной части здания в другую?  
– С уважением!  
Сого демонстративно оглядел Хиджикату, который вёл Гинтоки за форменный галстук, как за поводок.  
– Себе это скажите.  
– Не волнуйся, ему всё равно.  
– Пришли, – сказал Кондо, и все остановились.  
Главный вход в театр – внушительное крыльцо с семью широкими ступенями – опечатали по решению полиции. Пытаться пройти там у всех на виду никто бы не отважился, но это был не единственный путь. Театр и соседний корпус соединял застеклённый переход, которым во время выступлений пользовались преподаватели и попечители, а во время репетиций – актёры.  
Все столпились перед дверьми, оставался последний шаг, но никто не решался его сделать. Хиджиката знал, что их – и его тоже – останавливает. Здесь, за этими дверьми, погиб Ито. Кто-то разорвал его на части и съел заживо – шептались, что от него осталась только кучка костей. Ито был тем ещё засранцем, но он был травоядным, как и Хиджиката. Он был успешным студентом, которого любили преподаватели, и красавчиком, на которого заглядывались самки; он любил играть в волейбол, но в этом году ушёл из всех клубов, кроме театрального, потому что готовился к поступлению в университет. И вот его, как и всех его планов, надежд, устремлений не стало – кто-то сначала учился вместе с ним, ходил в одну столовую и душевую, а потом хладнокровно съел его, как какой-то грёбаный ланч. От этого становилось паршиво.  
– А вдруг, – спросил кто-то, – вдруг призрак Ито всё ещё там?  
По спине Хиджикаты пробежал целый табун мурашек.  
– Г-глупости, – выдавил он через силу. – Пусть призрака боится убийца, а мы были друзьями Ито.  
– Но вы-то с ним не очень ладили, – как бы невзначай заметил Сого.  
Хиджиката поёжился, а тот тоненький дрожащий голосок всё не затыкался:  
– Я слышал, что призраки плохо соображают. Ито должен быть очень-очень зол, в таком состоянии он может и не вспомнить, что мы были друзьями.  
Как всегда, когда Хиджикате становилось страшно, он начинал злиться.  
– Да сколько можно?! Это не вечер страшилок!  
Он резко развернулся и увидел Гинтоки: тот вжался в стену, обхватил себя руками и смотрел на двери театра остановившимся взглядом.  
– Ты? – не поверил Хиджиката. – Боишься призраков? Ты же хищник!  
Гинтоки скорчил жалобную гримасу.  
– Призракам наплевать на мои клыки, знаешь? Он сделает что-то плохое не с моим телом, а с душой. С моей душой!  
– Не тронет он твою душу, потому что не найдёт. – Хиджиката повернулся к остальным. – Не слушайте этого паникёра.  
– Тоши, а может, правда не надо?  
– Только не говори, что тоже боишься призраков!  
– Нет, просто… – Кондо смущённо почесал в затылке. – Нехорошо это, тревожить его покой.  
Остальные одобрительно зашептались, и Хиджиката почувствовал, что ситуация выходит из-под контроля.  
– Кондо, – он обнял того за плечи, насколько смог – где-то до середины спины – и заговорил, доверительно понизив голос: – Подумай об Отаэ. Когда она увидит тебя в образе самурая Ягэна, в доспехах и с мечом, то сразу влюбится. Отважный, страдающий и благородный, перед этим ни одна самка не устоит.  
– Правда? – Кондо воспрял было, но снова засомневался. – Но в жизни-то я не самурай, она разочаруется.  
Хиджиката подавил желание закатить глаза. Среди самцов Кондо был настоящим лидером, но стоило на горизонте появиться кому-то в юбке, как он превращался в своё жалкое подобие.  
– Не волнуйся об этом. Самки всегда влюбляются в образ, ей главное увидеть в тебе отважного самурая один раз, а дальше всё само пойдёт. Я знаю, что говорю.  
Это было правдой. Хиджиката играл первую главную роль: таинственного Мусаши, который помогает Ягэну – и он со счёта сбился, сколько девчонок начинали заигрывать с ним, представляя не его, а сценический образ. Одна даже попросила показать свой меч. Он честно сказал, что меч бутафорский, после чего больше никогда её не видел – самки не любили честность.  
Зато Кондо ожил на глазах.  
– Наконец-то у меня появилась надежда!  
Он решительно подошёл к двери и достал ключ.  
– Давайте репетировать, парни! Это и ради Ито тоже.  
«Да ты мастер самообмана», – подумал Хиджиката, а сам показал ему большие пальцы. Он весь семестр вкалывал ради грёбаной роли в грёбаном спектакле и не мог позволить, чтобы всё сорвалось из-за сантиментов… или чьей-то смерти.  
– Вы идите, я поговорю с Гинтоки и догоню.  
Кондо держал дверь, пока все гуськом проходили в театр. Последним шёл Тэцу, Кондо пропустил его, потом кивнул Хиджикате и вошёл следом, плотно прикрыв дверь. Криков слышно не было, значит, ни призраков, ни кровавых луж в театре не оказалось. Хиджиката перевёл дух и посмотрел на Гинтоки. Судя по стоящим торчком ушам, тот тоже прислушивался к звукам за дверью.  
– Эй, – Хиджиката пощёлкал пальцами у него перед носом. – Слушай, что тебе нужно делать.  
– Да понял я, понял. Думаешь, я совсем дурак?  
На это Хиджиката отвечать не стал.  
– Иди на ту сторону прохода и прогуливайся там, будто от нечего делать. Если увидишь, что сюда кто-то идёт, позвонишь мне.  
Гинтоки оживился.  
– Что? Я могу позвонить Хиджикате-куну? Это так волнующе, мне надо придумать тему для разговора.  
– Какого ещё разговора?! – Хиджиката ткнул его пальцем в грудь. – Просто позвони и не сбрасывай, я услышу звонок, и мы успеем спрятаться за сценой. Поставь мой телефон на быстрый набор.  
Гинтоки вдруг перехватил его за руку.  
– У меня он и так на быстром наборе, самый первый.  
Это что, должно было впечатлить? Хиджиката дёрнул рукой – Гинтоки не отпустил. Их ладони были примерно одного размера, но его казалась больше из-за когтей: длинные, твёрдые, загнутые – Гинтоки подстригал их каждый день, но за ночь они отрастали снова. Эти когти могли вырвать горло одним движением, могли разрезать плоть до кости, могли вцепиться в бок и повалить на бегу – они внушали ужас любому травоядному.  
– Перевозбудился? – спросил Хиджиката сквозь зубы. – Я же говорил, что считать овец – дохлый номер.  
– О чём ты? Я сперматоксикозный старшекурсник, я всегда перевозбуждён.  
– Звучит так, будто ты этим гордишься. – Хиджиката снова попытался освободиться, но Гинтоки держал крепко. – Так ты понял, что должен делать, или мне повторить?  
Мир вдруг кувыркнулся перед глазами, что-то ударило под спину, и он оказался прижат к стене.  
– Я всё понял с первого раза, – выговорил Гинтоки.  
Он навалился всем весом и прижал руку Хиджикаты к стене на уровне плеча – не высвободиться. В полумраке коридора его глаза тускло поблёскивали.  
– Тогда не отнимай моё время, – Хиджиката говорил спокойно, даже пренебрежительно, и дышал размеренно, чтобы сердце не начало стучать быстрее – Гинтоки бы услышал. – Мне надо идти.  
– Нет, подожди ещё немного.  
Слова вырывались у Гинтоки с рычанием, этот низкий звук отдавался вибрацией в теле, расходился до кончиков пальцев и оседал внизу живота. От него мышцы слабели и ноги подкашивались, а вся уверенность, вся сила воли, весь старательно взращенный самоконтроль таяли, уступая въевшемуся в кости и кровь инстинкту. Нечто тёмное поднималось из глубины сознания, и глаза сами собой закрывались, а голова откидывалась назад, подставляя горло под клыки: тот самый инстинкт, заставляющий замирать перед лицом хищника. Девяносто лет мира не могли вытравить из крови то, что взращивалось веками, и Хиджиката знал, как знали поколения его предков, как будут знать его потомки: быть съеденным заживо – вот судьба травоядных.  
«Хватит! – сказал себе Хиджиката. – Ты. Не. Еда.»  
Правая рука оставалась свободной – он отвёл локоть назад и со всей силы двинул Гинтоки кулаком в грудь.  
Давление сразу исчезло. Гинтоки отшатнулся, сделал шаг назад, чтобы не упасть, и ещё один. Хиджиката успел увидеть выражение полнейшей беспомощной растерянности на его лице, а потом он сложился пополам.  
– Оххх… Хиджи…ката-кун! Это больно!  
– Заслужил, – буркнул Хиджиката, массируя запястье.  
– Всё равно что копытом приложил! Теперь синяк будет, – Гинтоки кое-как распрямился и посмотрел жалобно-жалобно. – Такого никто не заслуживает!  
– Хватит ныть.  
– Это несправедливо! Я же ничего плохого сделать не хотел, – он умильно свёл брови домиком. – Просто… мы так долго не виделись.  
– Каждый день видимся. – Хиджиката взял его за галстук и дёрнул. – Забыл, о чём мы договаривались? – ничего не делай, не спросив разрешения. Ты волк, и если правда так хочешь… – он заколебался, подбирая слова, – общаться со мной, то соблюдай правила. А то синяками не отделаешься.  
У Гинтоки забегал взгляд.  
– Я немного… погорячился. Но, – он взбодрился, – ты тоже меня пойми. Мы видимся каждый день, но почти не разговариваем и не переписываемся, и ты никогда не звонишь первый. Это обидно, знаешь? Может, я и волк, но у меня чувствительное сердце.  
– Девчонка ты, а не волк.  
Гинтоки взял его за руку – не схватил, а именно взял, аккуратно сведя пальцы так, что давление не ощущалось.  
– Можно… – он запнулся и – вот же придурок! слегка покраснел. – Можно я т-тебя п… – он покраснел ещё сильнее.  
Хиджиката почувствовал, что и сам сейчас покраснеет – не от смущения, а от стыда за него.  
– Можно, – сказал он, чтобы прекратить эту пытку.  
Ну и ещё потому, что пальцы на его запястье были такими приятно-тёплыми.  
Гинтоки шумно сглотнул и придвинулся ближе – так, что стал слышен стук его сердца, гулкий и частый. Его запах, запах большого зверя, забивал ноздри, от его тела исходил жар. Они были одного роста, но почему-то в такие моменты казалось, что Гинтоки крупнее.  
Хиджиката закрыл глаза.  
Вспомнилось, как они поцеловались в первый раз. Он тогда тоже зажмурился и ждал, но ничего не происходило. Тогда он рискнул приоткрыть один глаз и увидел, как Гинтоки, красный от усилия и с жутко перекошенным лицом, тянется к нему, выпятив губы уточкой. Ничего более страшного и нелепого Хиджиката в жизни не видел, а ведь он жил в одной комнате с гориллой. Воспоминание заставило улыбнуться. Он хотел открыть глаза, но тут Гинтоки поцеловал его, и смеяться расхотелось.  
С того первого поцелуя прошёл семестр и Гинтоки прокачался. Теперь он знал, что делать с губами и с языком, и с руками – тоже. Хиджиката задохнулся от жаркого, жёсткого поцелуя, запрокинул голову, выгнулся, когда твёрдая ладонь надавила на талию. Гинтоки целовался так, словно хотел сожрать – ну конечно, хотел! – и от этого кружилась голова. Хиджиката не успевал отвечать на его ласки: разум туманился, и он просто позволял целовать себя – все силы уходили на то, чтобы сдерживать то тёмное, нездоровое, что дрожало и сжималось внутри. Ладони с когтями, способными убить одним ударом, проходились по его телу, гладили вдоль спины, ласкали. Клыки, которые могли перекусить шею, дразняще надавливали на губы и не ранили. Гинтоки вплёл пальцы в его волосы, подёргал за конский хвост на затылке, он дышал всё чаще, и его горячее дыхание как будто оседало на коже. Хиджиката окончательно размяк и потянулся обнять в ответ, но Гинтоки вдруг оттолкнул его и поспешно отступил.  
– Кто-то идёт. – Он втянул воздух носом. – Сого-кун.  
Очень хотелось выругаться. Хиджиката взглянул на наручные часы и – всё-таки выругался. Иногда и от Сого бывала польза.  
– Он кстати, а то мы совсем о времени забыли. Быстро делай, как договорились.  
Гинтоки издал такой мощный вздох, что у него раздуло чёлку.  
– Ну конееечно, всем от Гин-сана нужно только одно.  
– Не знаю никаких «гин-санов»!  
Хиджиката помолчал. Гинтоки умел ныть на профессиональном уровне, но в чём-то он был прав: они почти не общались в перерывах между учёбой и поцелуями. Никаких переписок, кроме кратких «Сегодня в шесть у спортзала», никаких беспечных разговоров.  
– Просто сделай всё как надо, а я… позвоню тебе вечером.  
Хвост Гинтоки дёрнулся.  
– Позвонишь? Сам?  
– Да, после отбоя. Поболтаем, – Хиджиката сделал паузу, – если хочешь.  
Гинтоки состроил гримасу.  
– Не то чтобы это было так захватывающе – обычная болтовня, как у девчонок, но если ты просишь…  
Его хвост уже вилял вовсю. Хиджиката сделал вид, что не видит – настолько безнадёжный врун, которого выдавало само его тело, заслуживал жалости.  
– Значит, договорились. А теперь исчезни.  
– Есть, сэр!  
Когда Сого выглянул в коридор, Гинтоки уже и след простыл.  
– Хиджиката-сэмпай, что это ты тут делаешь?  
– Ничего.  
– Правда, ничего? – Сого отвернулся и пробомотал как бы в сторону: – Я был уверен, что поймаю вас на горячем.  
– Хотя бы голос понижай, баран!


	2. Chapter 2

***

На завтрак Хиджиката опоздал: когда прибежал в столовую, там уже собрался весь колледж. Не успел он сделать шаг, как натолкнулся на маленькую рыжую крольчиху.  
– Смотри, куда прёшь, громила!  
– Изви… – начал было Хиджиката, но она уже помчалась дальше.  
– Кагура-чан, не спеши так! – на спине у крольчихи, вцепившись всеми четырьмя, болталась мышь. – И почему ты не воспользуешься проходами для маленьких животных? Нас же раздавят!  
– Ещё не хватало бояться этих переростков! – воинственно отозвалась крольчиха. – Пусть боится тот, кто встанет между Кагурой-сама и едой!  
С боевым кличем она вломилась в толпу у прилавка – Хиджиката был уверен, что слышит звуки ударов и проклятья. Улыбнувшись, он пошёл к своему столу, где Кондо уже с минуту энергично махал рукой.  
– Мы взяли для тебя завтрак, Тоши. Непривычно, что ты опоздал.  
Хиджиката неопределённо промычал что-то, садясь. Получил традиционный приветственный пинок от Сого, пнул в ответ, но традиционно не попал.  
– Какого ты делаешь за столом для третьекурсников? Завтракай со сверстниками.  
Сого только показал язык.  
– Выглядишь как покойник, сэмпай. Плохо спал?  
Хиджиката незаметно посмотрел на стол для псовых, но Гинтоки там не было. Он обнаружился за столом наискосок, в компании Кацуры и Элизабет. Вдруг пришло в голову, что он никогда не тусовался с волками, да и вообще – с хищниками, чаще его можно было увидеть с Кацурой или Сакамото. Птицы и барсуки не лучшая компания для волка, и Хиджиката впервые задумался, что Гинтоки не так уж сладко живётся.  
Правда, в данный момент, тот уплетал за обе щёки и выглядел довольным жизнью, а перехватив его взгляд, радостно завилял хвостом. Придурок! Хиджиката поспешил уткнуться в свою тарелку.  
Вчера он сдержал обещание: дождался, пока все уснут, выбрался в душевую и позвонил Гинтоки. По своей наивности Хиджиката думал, что они просто поболтают о том, о сём, но у Гинтоки были планы посерьёзнее. Стоило вспомнить, что он говорил, понизив голос до интимного шёпота, и к лицу снова приливала кровь. Фантазия у него оказалась настолько богатая, что всей силы воли Хиджикаты хватило только на то, чтобы сначала выключить телефон, а уже потом сунуть руку в пижамные штаны.  
Но даже после дрочки и душа покоя ему не было, стоило задремать, как начинало сниться всё то, о чём нашёптывал Гинтоки – шершавый язык на его животе, медленно скользящий вдоль натянутых мышц, хриплое горячее дыхание…  
– Новая жертва, – вдруг сказал Тэцу, глядя в телефон.  
Все сразу притихли, а он продолжил, понизив голос:  
– На этот раз, овцебык. Как и остальных его нашли рано утром, работник почты заметил какой-то странный мешок под фонарём…  
Хиджиката сглотнул. Воображение мигом нарисовало эту картину.  
– Полиция пока отмалчивается, но в газетах уже вовсю кричат, что почерк тот же самый.  
Хиджиката переглянулся с Кондо и Сого, Харада с Нагакурой зашептались, и даже Сайто перестал дремать над своей тарелкой. Эта тема волновала всех, её обсуждали на переменах и в кампусе, пересылая друг другу новости из газет и соцсетей – за полгода в городе убили восьмерых самцов, травоядных и хищников. Почерк всегда был один: останки находили на улице ранним утром, только кости и головы, всё остальное съедено, и никаких признаков борьбы, как будто… как будто они просто позволили себя убить.  
– Овцебыки сильные, – задумчиво сказал Кондо. – Не так просто победить такого.  
– Если навалиться толпой…  
– Но тогда вокруг всё было бы разгромлено.  
– Да понятно же, что их убивают в другом месте, – скучающе протянул Сого. – А то, что осталось, выкидывают в городе.  
– Не слишком ли хорошо ты разбираешься в таких делах?!  
– Брат тоже говорит, что полицию водят за нос, – пискнул Тэцу.  
Все взгляды моментально скрестились на нём, и он запоздало зажал себе рот ладонью.  
– А что ещё твой брат говорит? – Харада упёрся в стол ластами, нависнув над Тэцу.  
Тот совсем съёжился.  
– Не знаю… Он мне много не рассказывает, боится, что я проболтаюсь.  
«И не зря боится», подумал Хиджиката мрачно.  
В этот момент ненавязчивая музыка, игравшая в столовой, вдруг оборвалась с характерным звуком.  
– Внимание, учащиеся, – зазвучал голос Шачи, диджея, – отвлекитесь от своих дел и послушайте обращение…  
Что-то щёлкнуло так громко, что все вздрогнули.  
– Это работает? Я не слишком далеко сижу, может быть, лучше наклониться?  
– Н-не надо, сэр. Сидите вот так.  
– Прости-прости, Шачи-кун, я не часто выступаю по радио.  
– Сэр… вы уже в эфире.  
– О, правда? – говоривший тихо фыркнул. – Как же я сглупил. Теперь студенты будут надо мной смеяться.  
– Они вас слышат.  
– Я знаю.  
Хиджиката рассмеялся вместе со всеми. Таким уж был их директор: рядом с ним всегда становилось легче и спокойнее. Даже его голос, мягкий, со смешливыми интонациями, внушал уверенность, что всё будет хорошо.  
– Доброе утро, – сказал этот голос из динамиков. – Давайте сделаем вид, что вы не слышали предыдущего разговора, окей?  
Все снова засмеялись, но уже не так уверенно. Чтобы директор обращался ко всем по громкой связи – за три года обучения Хиджиката такого не помнил.  
– У меня для вас две новости, – беззаботно продолжал директор, – хорошая и не очень. Как вы знаете, на территории колледжа произошло убийство, из-за чего был введён комендантский час. С тех пор случилось ещё кое-что, поэтому пришлось установить дополнительные ограничения.  
«Кое-что», это он про убийства в городе, понял Хиджиката.  
– С сегодняшнего дня все ученики должны быть на территории колледжа ровно в шесть вечера.  
Сначала было тихо, потом послышался возмущённый шум – в чём проблема, до учеников дошло не сразу.  
– Да-да, вы правильно поняли. Если кто-то после занятий хочет сходить в город, ему придётся вернуться к шести, и никаких поблажек. То же относится и к выходным дням. Знаю-знаю, вы расстроены, но смотрите на это позитивно – теперь вы больше времени будете проводить в стенах своего любимого колледжа. Ах, эти золотые времена юности, когда-то я их тоже не ценил…  
– Сэр.  
– Ммм, я отвлёкся.  
Как видел Хиджиката, те, кто только что возмущался, уже начали улыбаться – директор умел управлять толпой. Не зря же он входил в число Выдающихся Зверей.  
– А теперь хорошая новость. Из-за трагических событий некоторые попечители выступали за отмену ежегодного фестиваля.  
Хиджиката похолодел. Запрет всех празднеств, включая спектакль, был самым логичным решением. И как он сам не догадался, что администрация решит всё отменить?  
– Но после долгого и плодотворного совещания, – тон у директора стал чуть-чуть насмешливым, – мы всё-таки смогли договориться. Для третьекурсников это последний год, несправедливо будет лишать их развлечения. Поэтому ежегодный фестиваль и спектакль колледжа Оэдо состоятся, как и положено.  
Его голос утонул в аплодисментах. Хиджиката хлопал, пока ладони не заболели.  
– Отличные новости, а? – крикнул Кондо.  
Все за их столом выглядели счастливым, даже Сого. Даже Сайто оживился. Театральный клуб ставил небольшие пьесы к разным знаменательным датам, но ежегодный спектакль во время фестиваля был для них главным событием. Запрети его – и вся их работа с начала года пошла бы прахом.  
Снова заиграла музыка, но гул голосов не смолкал – студенты обсуждали новости. От облегчения прорезался аппетит и Хиджиката набросился на свой остывший завтрак.  
Неловкая сцена с Тэцу позабылась, и все снова общались, как ни в чём не бывало.  
– Я вот думаю, что смогу стать таким же как Отаэ-сан.  
– Ты уже такой же как она, сэмпай, вы оба гориллы.  
– Я имею в виду, что тоже могу стать нимфой… нимфом.  
– Никогда не слышал.  
– Всё дело в полёте. Вам знакомо это ощущение, когда сердце сжимается, а земля уходит из-под ног?  
– Ещё бы. В том году я так навернулся с лестницы, до сих пор ползуба сколото.  
– Я о другом, Нагакура! Кацура считает, что не обязательно иметь крылья, достаточно, чтобы твоя душа парила, а он-то знает, о чём говорит, он же президент клуба полётов.  
По мнению Хиджикаты Кацура был самым тупым белоголовым орланом в мире. Просто удивительно, что они с Кондо спелись.  
– Для начала, – занудно протянул Сого, – разрешение на полёты выдают только после выпуска, и чтобы его получить, надо сдать экзамен. Значит, этот Кацура – теоретик. А во-вторых, ты – горилла.  
– Я нимф!  
– Говорю же, не слышал о таком.  
Тарелка была пуста. Хиджиката положил на неё палочки так резко, что раздался звон, и все за столом замолчали.  
– Теперь мы знаем, что спектакль не отменят, – сказал он негромко, чтобы за другими столами не услышали. – Это значит, что надо работать ещё усерднее. Занятия заканчиваются в три, после них все рванут в город, чтобы успеть вернуться к шести, для нас это самое лучшее время. Встретимся сами знаете где в три часа и будем репетировать. Я пошлю сообщения остальным… Что, Заки?  
– А Гинтоки постоит на страже?  
– Ага, я с ним договорюсь.

Хиджиката собирался поговорить с Гинтоки после завтрака, но стоило выйти из столовой, как стало ясно, что планы переменились: в коридоре, сунув руки в карманы и откинувшись на стену, стоял Такасуги.  
В колледже Оэдо Такасуги знали все – и не с лучшей стороны. Со своей компанией, в которой состояли только хищники, он задирал младшекурсников, запугивал травоядных и отбирал деньги у тех, кто был слабее. На занятиях он почти не появлялся, но каким-то образом умудрялся сдавать экзамены и в этом году должен был выпуститься, чего втайне ждал весь колледж, включая преподавателей. Даже они ничего не могли поделать с Такасуги – шёпотом передавалась история о неком преподавателе, который пригрозил ему отчислением, и на следующий день его машина сгорела, а виновных так и не нашли. Такасуги был опасным парнем.  
И вот теперь этот опасный парень, как ни в чём не бывало, стоял перед столовой, будто кого-то ждал. За все годы обучения Хиджиката видел его с десяток раз, и сейчас насторожился – это явно было не к добру.  
Чутье не подвело: увидев его, Такасуги выдернул наушники из ушей и отделился от стены.  
– Эй ты, надо поговорить.  
Хиджиката сделал вид, что оглядывается.  
– Ты к кому обращался? Не знаю никого по имени «Эй ты».  
Такасуги улыбнулся – ровно настолько, чтобы обнажились клыки.  
– А ты с характером, как и говорили.  
– Тебе обо мне говорили? – удивился Хиджиката.  
– Конечно. Ты же так популярен, наш знаменитый актёр, – Такасуги издал низкий горловой смешок, от которого у всех травоядных в коридоре сердце ушло в пятки. – Говорят даже, ты будешь в следующем поколении Выдающихся Зверей.  
Хиджиката поморщился. Он терпеть не мог, когда так говорили: где он и где Выдающиеся Звери? – это звучало как издевательство. Из уст Такасуги точно звучало.  
– Так ты пришёл взять автограф?  
Такасуги недобро сощурил яркие глаза, и, как заметил Хиджиката, в коридоре сразу стало свободнее: не только травоядные, но и многие хищники, постарались убраться подальше. Такасуги выглядел щуплым, но он был пантерой и мало кто мог потягаться с ним в бою.  
– Я пришёл поговорить, – он мотнул головой. – Отойдём?  
– Тоши? – беспокойно шепнул Кондо.  
– Всё в порядке, – сказал Хиджиката, – иди, я догоню.  
Он совсем не горел желанием общаться с Такасуги, но отказаться значило струсить. И пусть никто не обвинил бы его, он винил бы сам себя.  
– Это ненадолго, – Такасуги фыркнул, – успокой своих бодигардов.  
Оглянувшись, Хиджиката увидел, что парни из театрального клуба, даже проснувшийся Сайто и дрожащий Тэцу, так и стоят за его спиной. Кроме них в коридоре больше никого не осталось.  
– Всё в порядке, – повторил Хиджиката. – Идите.  
Только когда они, то и дело оглядываясь, пошли прочь, Такасуги сдвинулся с места.  
– Сюда.  
И неторопливо пошёл в другую сторону, покачивая длинным хвостом.  
Хиджиката шёл следом, не сводя глаз с этого хвоста, толстого, покрытого блестящей чёрной шерстью. Он знал, как драться с хищниками один на один: схватить за хвост и резко дёрнуть на себя, а рукой или ногой садануть в живот что есть силы. От такого любой хищник на время терял равновесие и падал на спину, тут надо было быстро подскочить к нему и приложить ногой сверху. Хиджикате не раз удавался этот трюк. Проблема с хищниками была в том, что большинство из них после такого удара могло встать и разорвать тебя на части – всё зависело только от их законопослушности. Такасуги не был похож на того, кто чтит законы.  
Коридор заканчивался небольшим, два на два метра, простенком с электрическим щитком. Такасуги вальяжно прислонился к стене как раз под надписью «ОГНЕОПАСНО» – будь он выше ростом, получилось бы не так эффектно.  
– Что смешного?  
– Ничего.  
Такасуги нахмурился, но тему развивать не стал.  
– Я знаю, кто ты, ты знаешь, кто я, так давай перейдём сразу к делу. Ваш клуб репетирует в театре, несмотря на запрет, не так ли?  
Хиджиката лишился дара речи. Они были в театре только раз и никто их не видел. Откуда…  
Такасуги понял незаданный вопрос и небрежно помахал рукой:  
– У меня свои источники, не парься. Так вот, я хочу, чтобы вы перестали туда ходить.  
Это было настолько странно, что Хиджиката пришёл в себя.  
– Тебе-то какое дело?  
– Назовём это личной заинтересованностью – не важно. Просто делай, как я сказал.  
Судя по уверенному тону, Такасуги и в голову не приходило, что его могут не послушаться. Не будь ситуация такой серьёзной, Хиджиката бы засмеялся.  
– Да ты охренел, – сказал он дружелюбно. – Сам догадаешься, на чём я вертел твои приказы, или показать?  
Такасуги нахмурился. Больше не изменилось ничего, но от него дохнуло опасностью – словно в лицо подул ветер, тяжёлый, тошнотворный и такой холодный, что поджилки задрожали.  
– А ты наглый.  
От его голоса мышцы заныли и всё тело напряглось в одном стремлении: прянуть с места и бежать, нестись во весь опор с отчаянной надеждой на спасение. Хиджиката волевым усилием заставил себя стоять спокойно.  
– Кто бы говорил.  
Такасуги презрительно ухмыльнулся:  
– Не сравнивай нас.  
Он был значительно ниже и задирал голову, чтобы заглянуть в лицо, но каким-то образом умудрялся смотреть свысока. Ну и чёрт с ним. Если бы Хиджиката хоть на секунду позволил себе признать и принять тот факт, что любой хищник неоспоримо, непреодолимо его сильнее, он бы проиграл раз и навсегда.  
– Знаешь что, Такасуги. – Он завёл руку за спину, под форменный пиджак, – мы не в лесу. Если тебе что-то не нравится, пожалуйся преподавателям, а если не хочешь их впутывать, то – отвали.  
Глаза Такасуги недобро сузились, и Хиджиката крепче сжал пальцы.  
– Что это за херня? – спросил кто-то.  
Перед ними стоял Гинтоки, и Хиджиката ещё никогда не видел его таким рассерженным.  
– У вас какие-то проблемы?  
Стены отражали его голос рычанием, но Такасуги это не впечатлило.  
– У нас, – он выделил слово, – нет проблем. Верно?  
Хиджиката промолчал, неуверенный, что совладает с голосом, и Гинтоки заволновался.  
– Хиджиката-кун, он тебе...  
– Я его даже не оцарапал, – Такасуги глумливо ухмыльнулся, – с твоей принцессой всё в порядке. А сейчас я вас оставлю, хм, наедине. Хиджиката, поговорим, когда поблизости не будет большого и страшного волка.  
– Не о чем нам говорить!  
– Я всегда буду поблизости!.. – Гинтоки немного смутился, когда Хиджиката и Такасуги посмотрели на него с одинаковым удивлением. – Что? Это фигура речи.  
Такасуги фыркнул и вышел из простенка, намеренно задев Гинтоки плечом.  
– Извинись, придурок.  
– Извини, придурок.  
– Эй!  
Пока они препирались, Хиджиката пришёл в себя настолько, чтобы расцепить пальцы и одёрнуть пиджак.  
– Зачем ты вмешался?  
Гинтоки заморгал.  
– Мне показалось ситуация была опасной.  
– Я бы и сам справился. А теперь все начнут говорить… про нас.  
Можно было представить, какие пойдут слухи, а ведь они ни разу не заходили дальше поцелуев. Разве что Гинтоки уговаривал обменяться голыми фотками и даже прислал какое-то изображение, которое Хиджиката удалил не глядя.  
«Что я там не видел», отшучивался он обычно.  
«Я! Я не видел! Пришли мне своё фото для… расширения кругозора».  
Он так достал, что Хиджиката подарил ему журнал HORSE, тот знаменитый номер с фотосессией Терады Тацугоро, одного из Выдающихся Зверей.  
«Представь, что это я. Все говорят, мы с ним на одно лицо».  
«Но меня-то не лицо интересует…»  
«Я так и знал!»  
– Не волнуйся об этом, – сказал Гинтоки, вернув его в реальность. – Такасуги болтать не станет.  
– Вы что, знакомы?  
– Ага, – судя по виду Гинтоки, знакомство было не из приятных. – Старая история. Что он от тебя хотел?  
У Хиджикаты была всего секунда, чтобы принять решение: солгать или сказать правду – и он не колебался.  
– Да так, просто выделывался.

То же самое он сказал и ребятам из клуба. Что Такасуги мог им сделать – пожаловаться учителям? – смешно. Не стоило из-за пустых угроз портить всем настроение перед спектаклем. Кроме того – и Хиджиката хорошо это понимал – узнай все про Такасуги, ни за что не согласились бы приходить в театр, и это было бы катастрофой. Невозможно подготовить выступление без репетиций на сцене – это Хиджиката понимал ещё лучше.  
Время шло, они усердно трудились, Кондо уже почти научился не натыкаться на декорации, и Хиджиката почти забыл о Такасуги. Но Такасуги про него не забыл.  
Это случилось через четыре дня после того разговора – в раздевалке.  
– Тоши, ты идёшь?  
– Н-нет, – рассеянно отозвался Хиджиката. – Не ждите меня.  
Он был уверен, что до занятий повесил куртку от спортивной формы на крючок, но сейчас её нигде не было, хотя он уже всё обыскал.  
– Это ищешь?  
Хиджиката обернулся, ещё до того как узнал голос: Такасуги с издевательской ухмылкой покачивал его куртку на пальце – кроме них двоих в раздевалке никого не было.  
– Ты всё-таки мой фанат? Если хочешь автограф, так и скажи.  
Но Такасуги было не так легко вывести из себя.  
– Мне интересно, как кто-то настолько тупой до сих пор не вылетел из колледжа? Я же ясно дал понять, чтобы вы держались подальше от театра.  
Хиджиката выдернул куртку из его рук и подошёл к шкафчикам.  
– Я тоже ясно дал понять, что ты нам не указ.  
Теперь он стоял к Такасуги спиной и чувствовал на себе его буравящий взгляд.  
– Тем более, – он открыл свой шкафчик и мельком оглядел свои вещи: сложенную форму, сумку и ещё кое-что важное, – ты так и не удосужился ничего объяснить.  
Такасуги молчал, и Хиджиката оглянулся на него  
– Какого чёрта ты лезешь в наши дела?  
Он ответил с заметной неохотой:  
– Считай это жестом доброй воли.  
– Что?  
– Оказываю вам услугу. Можешь не благодарить.  
– И не собирался! Давай, объясняй, что тебе надо.  
– Не мне. – Такасуги медленно поднял на него взгляд. – Это вам надо, ради спасения ваших жалких жизней.  
От него снова дохнуло опасностью, но на этот раз Хиджиката был готов.  
– Ты способен разговаривать нормально? С такой склонностью к пафосным репликам тебе стоило вступить в наш клуб.  
Он подпустил в голос насмешки и с удовольствием увидел, как Такасуги перекосило. Это помогало бороться с внутренней дрожью.  
– Думаешь, я шучу?  
Голос Такасуги упал на несколько тонов, каждый звук выходил из его глотки с глухим рычанием, от которого сердце замирало. Любой из травоядных, заслышав этот низкий клокочущий рык, попрощался бы с жизнью. Потом было бы бегство на пределе возможностей и возможное спасение, но сначала – всем без исключения – приходило это секундное, иногда роковое оцепенение и одна-единственная мысль: «Сейчас я умру».  
Боялся ли Хиджиката? Ещё как! Позволял ли он страху управлять собой? – хотелось верить, что нет.  
– Думаю, у тебя свои планы на театр, и мы тебе мешаем. – Хиджиката положил куртку в шкафчик и под её прикрытием просунул руку глубже. – Но мне плевать на твои причины – мы будем репетировать всё равно.  
Он запнулся, потому что Такасуги уже стоял вплотную за ним.  
– Ты не понимаешь, – мурлыкнул он почти ласково, – у вас нет выбора.  
Он был настолько близко, что его дыхание раздувало короткие волоски на шее. Легчайшая щекотка посылала электрические импульсы по всему телу, минуя разум: беги или сдайся, но умри. Хиджиката на секунду прикрыл глаза, борясь с собой, а его пальцы, почти независимо от него, всё шарили в складках сложенной одежды.  
– Ты правда такой смелый? – Такасуги с шумом вдохнул воздух над его плечом. – Нет. Я чую твой страх. Значит, просто глупый. Жаль.  
Хиджиката стоял неподвижно, не вслушиваясь, изо всех сил стараясь отрешиться от этого: обжигающее дыхание, рычащие нотки в голосе, едва уловимая угроза – и сосредоточиться на задуманном.  
Получалось плохо, потому что Такасуги прижимался к нему всем телом.  
– Раз ты настолько туп, что не понимаешь слова, мне перейти к делу? – Теперь он шептал почти на ухо. – Например…  
Такасуги взял его за левую руку повыше локтя и крепко сжал, намного сильнее, чем это делал Гинтоки.  
– Что если я оторву тебе руку? Такое случается, знаешь?  
Хиджиката знал. Такое случалось и в интернате и в колледже – кто-то из хищников забывался, на секунду переставал контролировать силу и калечил травоядное. Это называли несчастным случаем, никого даже не наказывали.  
– Руку тебе пришлют, – утешил Такасуги. – Спектакль отменят, и никто не пострадает… кроме тебя. Я слышал, что в семидесяти процентах случаев подвижность восстанавливается – будем надеяться, что тебе повезёт. Ну так что? – он крепче сжал пальцы, – готов пожертвовать собой?  
Но Хиджиката уже нашёл то, что искал.  
– Я говорил, но ты не понял, – он развернулся и приставил дуло пистолета ко лбу Такасуги. – Мы не в лесу.  
На пистолет он копил целый год и купил в день восемнадцатилетия. Чтобы получить разрешение на ношение огнестрела, травоядному достаточно было подать запрос, и даже такой как Хиджиката – сирота без опекуна и работы – мог купить любое оружие, на какое хватило бы денег, кроме запрещённого охотничьего.  
Правда, на территорию колледжа оружие приносить не разрешали и, случись что, у Хиджикаты были бы крупные неприятности. Но выражение безмолвного изумления на лице Такасуги того стоило.  
– Руки убрал. И отошёл.  
Такасуги послушался, не сводя с него заинтересованного взгляда.  
– А ты не так туп, как выглядишь.  
– Кто бы говорил! Сам разговариваешь репликами из низкосортных фильмов про якудза.  
– Они не низкосортные!  
Такасуги хотел что-то добавить, но вдруг резко замолчал и посмотрел в сторону.  
– Сюда идут.  
– Так я тебе и поверил.  
– Думай, что хочешь, тупица, – он отошёл к противоположной стене и демонстративно сунул руки в карманы. – Я больше ни слова не скажу – раз не нравятся мои реплики, выкручивайся сам.  
– Надо же, какие мы обидчивые…  
Хиджиката осёкся, услышав, как поворачивается ручка входной двери. Он только и успел спрятать пистолет за спиной, когда в раздевалку зашли.  
– Такасуги, вот ты где?  
– Оборо, – протянул Такасуги с кислым видом, – не знал, что ты любишь спорт.  
Оборо был главой Комитета безопасности. Под «безопасностью» он понимал что-то своё, потому что имел привычку разнимать не только дерущихся, но и влюблённых, пресекать не только безобразия, но и веселье. «Он девственник, точно вам говорю», обычно бухтел Сого. Комитет назначал ему дисциплинарное взыскание чуть ли не каждую неделю, и уже по этой причине Хиджиката относился к Оборо с симпатией. Зато все остальные его терпеть не могли – неудивительно, что Оборо всегда ходил в компании таких же ворон, как он сам. Вот и сейчас пара молодчиков в чёрном заняли позицию у входа в раздевалку, пока их лидер сверлил Такасуги взглядом.  
– Что ты опять затеял? Хочешь, чтобы тебя отстранили?  
– Это в любом случае не тебе решать.  
– Если выяснится, что ты нападаешь на других студентов… – Оборо развернулся к Хиджикате: – Он угрожал тебе?  
Такасуги презрительно улыбнулся.  
– Он, – медленно начал Хиджиката, – всего лишь попросил у меня бесплатные билеты на спектакль для себя и своей подружки.  
Оборо заморгал.  
– У него есть подружка?  
– Кто знает. Он говорил о себе и своём котёночке, так что это может быть и дружок.  
Улыбка Такасуги превратилась в гримасу, и Хиджиката почувствовал себя намного лучше.  
Оборо потряс головой.  
– Так… не важно. Такасуги, ты идёшь со мной.  
Тот оскалился:  
– Заставь меня.  
Но на Оборо его угрожающий тон, как и его клыки, не произвёл впечатления.  
– Заставлю, если придётся, но лучше не трать время зря – тебя ждут.  
Хиджиката не понял, что произошло, но Такасуги как-то разом сдулся.  
– Вот как? – он дёрнул рукой, как будто хотел оправить пиджак, но вовремя опомнился. – А ты работаешь почтовой вороной?  
Он говорил с издёвкой, но было ясно, что это пустая бравада, которую Оборо с полным хладнокровием проигнорировал.  
– Идём. А ты не задерживайся и поспеши на занятия.  
– Так и сделаю, – пообещал Хиджиката.  
Оборо смерил его хмурым взглядом и вышел, пропустив Такасуги вперёд. Двое молчаливых воронов следовали за ними как конвой, но прежде, чем дверь закрылась, Такасуги оглянулся поверх их плеч и пронзительно посмотрел на Хиджикату. Был этот взгляд угрозой, обещанием или просьбой – разбираться не хотелось. В тот день Хиджиката окончательно решил для себя, что Такасуги пустозвон, и выбросил его из головы.


	3. Chapter 3

***

Они продолжали репетировать каждый день, оставляя кого-нибудь караулить, и никто им не мешал. Репетиции на настоящей сцене принесли результат: Кондо уже достаточно ориентировался в пространстве, чтобы не налетать на других актёров, свет был настроен, смена декораций происходила без заминок – Хиджиката со скрытой гордостью думал, что поступил правильно. Для старшекурсников это был последний раз, и все в клубе выкладывались на полную, чтобы спектакль получился идеальным. Даже Сого проявлял нехарактерное для него рвение.  
– Ты что творишь, баран?! Ты главарь разбойников и должен сражаться с самураем Ягэном, а не со мной!  
– Это мой последний шанс надрать тебе зад, сэмпай.  
– Размечтался!  
За два дня до начала фестиваля пришёл их куратор и торжественно объявил, что для генеральной репетиции театр откроют. Пришлось изображать радость, хотя ничего радостного в этом не было: по словам куратора перед открытием в театре должны были убрать, это значило, что они теряют целый день.   
– Ничего не поделаешь, – сказал Хиджиката остальным, – сегодня просто прогоним диалоги в клубной комнате, а завтра уже выложимся на все сто.  
Так он сказал, но ему самому этого было мало. Все уже спали, Кондо храпел так, что стёкла дребезжали, а он вертелся в кровати, снова и снова восстанавливая в памяти все сцены спектакля; обрывки роли – отдельные реплики и отрывки монологов – непрерывно звучали в голове. Наконец Хиджиката не выдержал.   
Он тихонько встал, взял ключи с тумбочки Кондо и, стараясь ступать как можно тише, вышел из комнаты, как был – в футболке и пижамных штанах.  
На территории колледжа было тихо, в этот час – начало первого – все давно спали. Свет луны и фонарей освещал тёмные дорожки, но Хиджиката всё равно шёл медленно, глядя под ноги, чтобы не споткнуться. Будь здесь Гинтоки, было бы проще: как все хищники, тот отлично видел в темноте – но Хиджиката хотел побыть в одиночестве. Перед сложными выступлениями он всегда репетировал монологи в одиночку, чтобы не отвлекаться, но в этот раз из-за дурацких запретов ему ни разу не удалось остаться на сцене одному.   
Он пробрался в корпус через пожарный ход, как делал десятки раз, потом быстро прошёл по переходу до театра. Караулить было некому, поэтому Хиджиката запер дверь изнутри. Все прожекторы уже были установлены в нужном положении, оставалось только включить один, освещавший авансцену. Хиджиката прошёлся туда-сюда в пятне яркого света, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов-выдохов и начал свою одинокую репетицию.  
Всё шло хорошо. В полной тишине, когда не нужно было присматривать за Кондо, контролировать работу подсобных рабочих и на всякий случай следить за Сого, он наконец-то смог полностью отдаться игре.  
Хиджиката чувствовал, что роль ему удаётся – кроме последнего монолога. Самурай Ягэн сделал харакири, чтобы воссоединиться со своей возлюбленной, и Мусаши произносил речь над его телом. Этим монологом заканчивался спектакль, он ставил точку, подводил итог всей истории, и Хиджикате он не нравился. Слишком нудно и затянуто – он постарался исправить это, добавив эмоций, но стало только хуже.  
– Он умер как герой, мне этого довольно.  
Довольно ли ему, уже не мне судить.  
Хиджиката с ненавистью уставился в распечатку с репликами. Эта фраза сама по себе была не очень, а после его эмоционального отыгрыша смотрелась совсем блёкло.  
– Что за фигня, Мусаши? – пробормотал Хиджиката. – Что ты хотел этим сказать, мужик?  
Последняя фраза должна была заставить зал вскочить в едином порыве и разразиться аплодисментами. Хиджиката хорошо понимал, что «не мне судить» не найдёт у зрителей отклика. Скорее, их освистают.   
Что если переделать монолог? «Нельзя, это нарушение, – подумал Хиджиката и тут же: – А не плевать ли?»  
Спектакль был в двух частях, одну показывали в первый день фестиваля, вторую – в последний. Даже если Хиджикату накажут за самовольство, роль уже будет сыграна. Не отчислят же его из-за такой мелочи, в самом деле.   
Эта идея его захватила. Хиджиката уселся на сцену, скрестив ноги, взял прицепленную к обложке сценария ручку и начал писать. Сначала получалось не очень: он хмурился, проговаривал реплики себе под нос, считал слоги и нещадно зачеркивал неудачные фразы. Не так-то просто было придумывать пьесы, как оказалось.   
Устав, он отбросил распечатки и улёгся на спину. Прожектор светил в глаза, далёкий и круглый, как луна в ночном небе. Ночь была адом для травоядных и раем для хищников… Хиджиката смотрел на круг белого света, смотрел и смотрел, а потом его осенило. Он резко сел схватил распечатки и принялся писать так яростно, что запястье свело от усилия. Перечитал, кое-что подправил, посчитал слоги – вроде бы всё было правильно. Хиджиката встал и прошёл по авансцене. Остановился, выдержал паузу и развернулся с таким расчётом, чтобы отсутствующий плащ эффектно взвился и опал за его плечами.  
– Он умер как герой. Мы все умрём однажды,  
Геройски или нет – финал для всех един. – Он повысил голос:  
– Быть съеденным, таков удел всех травоядных,   
Кричи, молись, беги, но ты не убежишь.   
Хиджиката позволил отзвукам своего голоса скорбно утихнуть и сразу заговорил громче, увереннее, постепенно повышая тон:  
– Он выбрал смерть сейчас, уйдя во блеске славы,   
Клыки судьбы ему уже не навредят.  
Без страха жизнь прожил и избежал расправы,   
Быть может, он глупец, – Хиджиката сделал паузу: – но больше не еда!  
Он замер, тяжело выдыхая. Горло саднило, как будто пришлось кричать, глаза почему-то пекло, но он знал, что выбрал правильные слова. Это не Мусаши говорил, это были его чувства, то, что он мечтал сказать всю жизнь, но до сих пор не решался. Хиджиката закрыл глаза и опустил голову, как будто в поклоне.  
В абсолютной черноте зрительного зала кто-то медленно, с расстановкой зааплодировал.   
Хиджиката настолько оторопел, что даже не испугался – просто стоял как дурак и моргал, словно мог что-то увидеть за стеной света. А потом вверху громко щёлкнуло, и свет погас. 

Темнота обрушилась на Хиджикату, тяжёлая, душная и пыльная, как занавес. Для него это было всё равно, что ослепнуть.  
«Не сходи с места, успокойся и слушай», сказал он себе, но тут сбоку что-то зашелестело, и паника поднялась в один миг, задавив слабые доводы разума. Хиджиката резко развернулся на звук.  
– Кто здесь?!  
Тишина.  
Это Такасуги, точно он, больше некому! Значит, ждал всё это время, выбирая момент, чтобы осуществить свои угрозы. Хиджиката сжал кулаки – ладони были влажными от холодного пота.   
Справа послышался шорох, и он снова развернулся.  
– Покажись!  
Такасуги не послушался, да Хиджиката и не знал, что стал бы делать в таком случае. Пистолет остался в кампусе. Где-то рядом на полу валялся бутафорский меч – так себе защита, но даже до него не получилось бы добраться, потому что Хиджиката попросту не представлял, в какую сторону идти. Вот поэтому и нельзя было двигаться с места. Эта сцена, которую он исходил вдоль и поперёк, в темноте превратилась в огромное, незнакомое пространство, и он даже не смог бы сказать, в какой стороне находится зрительный зал.   
Хиджиката попытался успокоиться. Двери он запер за собой, значит, Такасуги попал сюда через пожарный ход. Чего он добивался, насколько серьёзно настроен?  
– Эй!   
И снова тишина.  
– Я знаю одного барана, у которого весь ум в рога ушёл, так вот, у него с чувством юмора и то получше, чем у тебя.  
Голос не дрожал, но и Хиджиката и Такасуги знали, что всё это – пустая бравада. Если днём они могли быть на равных, то в темноте, без каких-то средств самозащиты, один становился охотником, а другой добычей. «Мы не в лесу», вспомнил Хиджиката свои же слова.  
Он снова прислушался, изо всех сил напрягая органы чувств, но не услышал ни звука. Было так тихо, как бывает только в пустых помещениях. А что если Такасуги ушёл? Попугал его, получил свою порцию подлой радости и свалил?  
Стоило подумать об этом, просто допустить мысль о спасении, как из пустоты за его спиной появились две руки и обняли Хиджикату поперёк груди и живота.  
Прикосновение было таким осторожным, даже ласковым, что мелькнула безумная мысль о Гинтоки с его представлениями о романтике. И в тот же момент объятия превратились в оковы. Хиджиката дёрнулся и понял, что не может пошевелиться. Руки оказались прижаты к телу, а его самого притиснуло к широкой и твёрдой груди.   
– Пусти!  
Хиджиката двинул головой, в надежде угодить затылком в лоб или переносицу – но только потянул шею. Попытался пнуть нападавшего в колено – попал, но с тем же успехом можно было бить по камню. Он извивался и брыкался, пытаясь хоть немного ослабить железную хватку, но его держали крепко. Каменные бугры мышц давили на грудь и живот с такой силой, что дышать было трудно. Да кто же это?! Такасуги был сильным, но щуплым, а сейчас его схватил некто огромный. Медведь, тигр? – что за бред!   
Наконец он выбился из сил и обмяк. И только тогда нападавший заговорил:  
– Чшшш, не бойся.   
Голос звучал так тихо, еле слышно, как дуновение ветра, Хиджиката не смог его узнать. Горячее дыхание неприятно щекотало взмокшую шею.   
– Ты позвал меня, – казалось, что говорит сама темнота, – и вот я здесь.  
Хищник, кем бы он ни был, придвинулся вплотную и говорил почти что на ухо. Это напоминало повадки Такасуги.  
– Кто ты? – выдохнул Хиджиката.  
Ответ пришёл не сразу, и он мучительно вслушивался, ждал, сам не зная, что хочет услышать.  
– Смерть, – прошелестела темнота.  
Хиджиката вспомнил то, что никак не должен был забывать, никогда. Ито убили в этом самом зале! Когда… когда он репетировал в одиночестве.   
Мышцы ослабли, и он обвис в чужих руках, разом растеряв силы. Хищник аккуратно опустил его на сцену, и опустился вместе с ним, так и оставшись за его спиной – Хиджиката ничего не замечал, даже когда колени упёрлись в пол. Значит, вот как погиб Ито, вот что он чувствовал перед смертью – отчаяние, ужас, осознание собственной слабости и неполноценности. Не важно, насколько ты был умён, смел и талантлив, перед клыками, когтями и мускулами ты оставался никем – едой.   
– Разве ты не этого хотел?  
Хищник неторопливо провёл рукой вверх по его телу. Широкая ладонь легла на горло: большой палец упёрся в ямку под ухом, коготь больно прижал кожу. Хиджиката всхлипнул, осознав, что одна эта ладонь легко охватывает его шею – настолько крупному хищнику ничего не стоило оторвать ему голову, как он сам срывал цветы со стебля.   
– Не бойся. Ты не должен бояться. – Хиджиката вздрогнул, почувствовав прикосновение языка к голой коже в вырезе футболки. – Ведь это смерть, о которой ты так мечтаешь.  
Ладонь надавила, вынудив откинуть голову назад до тех пор, пока затылок не упёрся в каменное плечо. Шершавый язык медленно, с нажимом прошёл по напряжённому изгибу шеи до челюсти. Это было больно, словно провели наждачной бумагой, совсем не так, как обещал Гинтоки.   
Мысль о Гинтоки возникла и исчезла, как будто его образ стёрли из сознания. За ним вспомнились Кондо, Сого, ребята из клуба – все они появлялись на полсекунды и мгновенно исчезали. Последним возникло лицо мамы с того единственного её фото, она смотрела на него огромными синими глазами, такая красивая и такая печальная. Хиджиката потянулся к ней всей душой, но она исчезла тоже, и никто не пришёл ей на смену, осталась одна темнота.   
Хищник погладил его по лицу, по приоткрытым губам, надавил на глаза, и Хиджиката послушно опустил веки. Он мог хотя бы попытаться вывернуться, но – зачем? Не хищник удерживал его на месте, а воспитанная веками естественного отбора покорность судьбе.   
– Вот так… Не сопротивляйся и больно не будет.   
Хищник вылизывал его: вздрагивающее горло, натянутые до боли мышцы – снова и снова проходясь по одному и тому же месту, как будто задался целью спустить с него шкуру. Мокрая кожа стала такой чувствительной, что даже щекотка чужого дыхания причиняла боль, а бесконечные движения языка, шершавого как тёрка, превратились в пытку. Хиджиката мелко дрожал и сглатывал, сжимался в надежде уйти от прикосновений, и хищник наконец остановился.  
– Ты именно такой вкусный, как я и думал.   
Что-то дёрнуло за кожу на затылке – это хищник разрезал резинку когтем и зарылся лицом в рассыпавшиеся волосы.  
– И ты чудесно пахнешь.  
От него не пахло ничем, или это Хиджиката не мог учуять ничего, потому что ноздри забивал сладковатый аромат разложения. Так и должна пахнуть смерть.   
– Давай я расскажу тебе, как ты умрёшь. Это случится не сразу.  
Поглаживая его по волосам, хищник запустил другую руку ему под футболку и надавил на живот.  
– Я начну отсюда, это самое сладкое место. – Давление стало болезненным, но тут же ослабло – хищник повёл рукой выше. – В темноте ты не увидишь ничего и сначала не поймёшь, что случилось. Боль придёт позднее, и тогда ты начнёшь сопротивляться. – Он тихо хмыкнул. – Бесполезно, потому что я буду держать крепко. Может быть, лягу на тебя всем телом, чтобы чувствовать, как ты содрогаешься от боли. Тебе это понравится?  
Он прижал Хиджикату к себе так близко, что можно было ощутить выпуклости мышц на его груди. Он был одет во что-то тонкое и облегающее. «Что-то чёрное, – подумал Хиджиката отстранённо, – чтобы кровь не была видна».  
Сознание затуманилось, вялые апатичные мысли появлялись, но не задерживались надолго, он не мог сосредоточиться ни на своём страхе, ни на воспоминаниях о своей жизни, ни даже на том, что говорил хищник. Его слова должны были вызывать жуткие и яркие картинки в голове, но Хиджиката так безмерно устал, что не мог их уловить.  
– Тебе понравится, – уверенно решил хищник. – Ты призывал смерть всем своим существом, поэтому я позволю тебе прочувствовать каждую секунду умирания.   
Он гладил по рёбрам и по груди, не причиняя боль, острые кончики когтей проходились по коже, не царапая, а только обозначая прикосновения.  
– Я растерзаю тебя, – его голос был нежным, обещающим непередаваемое наслаждение. – Твоё тело ещё будет живым, но ты будешь знать, что уже мёртв – смерть обнимет тебя и возляжет с тобой.   
Он вдруг обхватил Хиджикату обеими руками, стиснул в таком ласковом и бережном объятии, что слёзы сами собой вскипели под веками.  
– Поверь, никакие радости жизни не сравнятся для тебя с тем удовольствием, которое я могу подарить тебе… Подумай об этом, – он отчётливо выговорил: – Хиджиката Тоширо. Думай обо мне в свои одинокие ночи…  
Угловатая костяшка пальца прошлась вдоль щеки, стирая дорожку слёз, и смертельная хватка разжалась.   
– И однажды я приду за тобой… – прошелестело из темноты.   
Всё исчезло: сладкий запах, обжигающее дыхание, твёрдость огромного сильного тела. Хиджиката остался один.  
Он так и стоял на коленях, не решаясь закрыть глаза или оправить задранную футболку, не решаясь даже дышать, пока наверху с щелчком не включился прожектор. Только тогда Хиджиката смог осознать, что остался жив.   
Страх, сковавший тело, развеялся, а больше его ничего не держало, и он повалился на сцену, упал в круге света, взмокший, дрожащий и – возбуждённый.


	4. Chapter 4

***

– Хиджиката-кун! Что… – Гинтоки остановился на верхней ступеньке, отдуваясь, – случилось?..  
Он быстро посмотрел по сторонам, оценив обстановку – лестничную площадку у выхода на крышу, где они встречались иногда – и сосредоточился на Хиджикате.   
– Всё в порядке.  
Гинтоки неуверенно перешагнул на площадку.  
– Ты так внезапно позвонил среди ночи. Не похоже на тебя, вот я и подумал…  
– Просто захотелось встретиться, – отрезал Хиджиката. – Или ты против?  
Гинтоки медленно покачал головой.  
– Я – нет. Обычно против ты.  
С этим трудно было спорить, поэтому Хиджиката пожал плечами и промолчал.   
По мере того как Гинтоки успокаивался, его взгляд становился любопытным.  
– Ты волосы распустил… – он тихо присвистнул. – Никогда не видел тебя с распущенными.  
И всегда хотел увидеть, постоянно пытался стянуть резинку с хвоста, но ни разу не преуспел. А тот хищник разрезал её одним движением… Хиджикату передёрнуло. Гинтоки не заметил, хотя и не сводил с него взгляда.  
– Ты… – он подошёл ближе, протянул было руку, но остановился. – Можно?  
Вместо ответа Хиджиката склонил голову к плечу и улыбнулся. В тусклом свете единственного плафона было видно, как Гинтоки сглотнул.   
Он подошёл ещё на шаг и дотронулся до влажных волос. Тихо выдохнул и запустил в них пальцы.  
– Тебе идёт. Всегда так ходи.  
– Заткнись.  
Гинтоки послушно заткнулся, поглаживая волосы и пропуская их сквозь пальцы. Вид у него был блаженный и немного глупый, как у нарисованного волка, которого стукнули мешком по голове – в детстве Хиджиката любил это аниме и смотрел все серии, пока его не запретили за разжигание межвидовой ненависти.   
– Ты мне массаж головы собрался делать?  
– А можно?  
– Нет!  
Хиджиката схватил его за футболку на груди и дёрнул на себя.  
– Я тебя не за этим позвал, – выдохнул он, как ему казалось, эротично.  
Гинтоки заморгал:  
– А зачем?  
Хиджиката поцеловал его.   
Они целовались сотни раз, и если поначалу сложно было избегать клыков, то со временем он так наловчился, что мог бы давать мастер-классы. Язык легко прошёл между верхними клыками, Хиджиката надавил Гинтоки на затылок, чтобы не стоял столбом. Это подействовало. Гинтоки шумно выдохнул и наконец-то отмер: обнял, погладил его по спине до поясницы. Хиджиката послушно выгнулся. У Гинтоки были крепкие руки с широкими ладонями, длинными пальцами и острыми когтями, такие же сильные, как у того хищника. Он зарывался в волосы, осторожно дотрагивался, целовал без нажима, чтобы не оцарапать губу, но даже так можно было ощутить его силу. Хиджиката зажмурился и изо всех сил постарался раствориться в нём, погрузиться в ощущения и ни о чём не думать.  
Гинтоки разорвал поцелуй, но только для того, чтобы поцеловать его в уголок рта, в скулу, под ухом. Хиджиката слышал, как он втягивает воздух, принюхиваясь, но оставался спокоен: он принял душ два раза, помыл голову и переоделся. Он так тёр себя мочалкой, особенно шею, грудь и живот – все места, где его касался хищник – что кожа покраснела. Чужого запаха на нём не осталось, даже Гинтоки не смог бы его унюхать.  
– Ты так вкусно пахнешь…  
Хиджиката вздрогнул – тот хищник тоже так говорил.  
– Хотя бы сейчас притворись, что не хочешь меня сожрать.   
Гинтоки уткнулся носом ему в шею.  
– Я имею в виду – так сладко.  
– Ещё бы, это клубничный гель для душа. – Хиджиката фыркнул: – Для тебя старался.  
– Правда?  
– Нет, идиот. У нас просто нет другого геля.   
Гинтоки обиженно засопел.   
– Вот вечно ты так. Я к тебе со всем сердцем, а ты…  
Его руки беспрестанно двигались: гладили, надавливали, проходились по рёбрам, вдоль позвоночника и, словно бы невзначай, спускались ниже.  
– Со всем сердцем хочешь меня трахнуть? – Хиджиката отодвинулся. – Окей, давай займёмся сексом.  
Гинтоки заморгал:  
– А? Знаешь, вчера на репетиции Тэцу-кун ударил в барабан, пока я спал, и с тех пор я не очень хорошо слышу. Мне показалось, ты сказал слово, которое начинается и заканчивается на «с», но это ведь невозможно, да? Ахаха, конечно, невозможно, ты и слов-то таких не знаешь, надо бы мне сходить в медпункт…  
В таком духе он мог продолжать бесконечно, поэтому Хиджиката не стал слушать и взялся за край своей футболки. Гинтоки заткнулся как по волшебству, а он потянул футболку вверх, стащил через голову и бросил за спину. Чёлка встала дыбом – Хиджиката тряхнул головой, чтобы она улеглась, и посмотрел на Гинтоки. Тот стоял, вытаращив глаза и приоткрыв рот. Пришлось пощёлкать пальцами, чтобы он очнулся.  
– Что это? Досрочный подарок на Новый год?  
– Будем считать, что ты был хорошим пёсиком.   
Взгляд Гинтоки блуждал по его телу, от ключиц по мышцам груди и животу до низкого пояса пижамных штанов. Жадный, алчущий – от этого взгляда в жар бросало. Воображение уже нарисовало, как волк бросится на него, накроет своим телом и вдавит в стену так, что не вырваться, но ничего не происходило – он только смотрел.  
– Ну? – сказал Хиджиката раздражённо. – Тебе специальное приглашение нужно?  
Гинтоки сглотнул.  
– Не нужно… – он приблизился на один небольшой шажок, – но ты никогда раньше… То есть ты даже фото не соглашался прислать, а тут вдруг.  
Хиджиката закатил глаза.  
– А тут вдруг решил попозировать. Фотографируй, если хочешь.   
Гинтоки медленно облизал губы.  
– Нет, – сказал он глухо, – зачем фото, когда есть оригинал.   
Он шагнул вперёд и Хиджиката – тоже, и они наконец-то оказались вплотную. Гинтоки обнял его, голой кожей это должно было ощущаться острее, но он слишком уж осторожничал. Не обращая внимания, Хиджиката задрал его футболку.  
Мех Гинтоки был очень светлым, серебристым, из-за чего другие волки над ним посмеивались, но под одеждой, на животе и груди, он оказался ещё светлее – совершенно белым. Хиджиката с удовольствием погрузил пальцы в мягкие тёплые завитки, погладил, собрал их в горсти, и под ними почувствовал горячую кожу и натянутые мышцы.  
– Хиджиката-кун… – прошептал Гинтоки. – Ты уверен?  
Его хвост безостановочно вилял. Хиджиката хотел пошутить, но посмотрел на Гинтоки и натолкнулся на горящий взгляд, под которым сразу стало не до смеха.   
– Насколько, – голос Гинтоки стал ниже, грубее, – насколько далеко ты готов зайти?  
Когда Хиджиката раньше думал о том, как у них однажды всё случится, то представлял, что сначала они поговорят: обсудят всё, что можно делать и что нельзя, придумают стоп-слово, купят в сексшопе намордник и насадки на когти. Слишком много в их мире было историй, когда хищники в порыве страсти случайно ранили своих партнёров-травоядных, и Хиджиката собирался сделать всё, чтобы с ними этого не случилось. Так было раньше.  
– Делай всё, что захочешь, – сказал он тихо. – У нас полно времени до утра.  
Его схватили и приложили о стену – не больно, но ощутимо. Гинтоки не был выше, но каким-то образом умудрился нависнуть над ним.  
– Не передумаешь? – он почти рычал.  
– Нет, – чётко ответил Хиджиката.  
Он не мог передумать, он даже думать не мог – мысли забивало возбуждением. Пока он брёл от театра до кампуса, то ещё держался, но едва оказался в душе, то привалился к стене, сунул руку в штаны и принялся дрочить с таким ожесточением, как никогда в жизни. Этого оказалось мало – когда Хиджиката, уже помывшись и переодевшись, лёг в кровать, то не смог успокоиться. Стоило закрыть глаза, и всё вспоминалось снова, прикосновения хищника ощущались физически, будто он склонялся над его кроватью и дотрагивался пальцами и языком. Пришлось идти в душ во второй раз, а потом звонить Гинтоки.   
У Хиджикаты кое-что было с самками, на самом деле, всего три раза, а с самцами – ещё никогда. Он сомневался, стоит ли спать с Гинтоки, но судьба решила за него, и если ему предстояло умереть, он хотел испытать всё, что успеет.   
Гинтоки больше себя не сдерживал. Он с нажимом проводил по голой коже раскрытыми ладонями и костяшками пальцев, гладил, тискал и не переставал целовать – в запрокинутое лицо, в подставленные губы, в напряжённую шею. Хиджиката только держался за его плечи, прогибался, когда он надавливал на поясницу, поворачивал голову, чтобы ему было удобнее, и позволял делать с собой всё, что заблагорассудится. По телу расходилось тепло, ноги сделались ватными, голова слегка кружилась, словно от алкоголя – было приятно, но не более того, пока Гинтоки не прикусил кожу в том месте, где шея переходит в плечо. Не сильно, просто прижал зубами, но Хиджиката вскрикнул.  
– Больно?   
Хиджиката покачал головой. Ему было больно – не от укуса, а от острого, как удар ножом, возбуждения. Значит, вот чего он хотел, не поцелуев и объятий, а вот этого.   
– Сделай так ещё, – выдавил он сквозь зубы.  
– Нравится? – каждый звук, выходивший из горла Гинтоки, звучал как рык, и от этого ноги подкашивались.  
Хиджиката не был уверен, что сможет связно говорить, поэтому просто схватил его за лохмы на затылке и уткнул в свою шею. С тем хищником это было бы равносильно самоубийству, всё равно что прийти и сказать: «возьми меня и сожри меня». С Гинтоки это было безопасно. Он осторожно покусывал, слегка втягивал кожу и тут же отпускал, не раня. Легчайшее движение клыков вдоль шеи не пугало, но будоражило, и Хиджиката уже не мог стоять самостоятельно. Если бы Гинтоки уложил его на пол, как тот хищник в театре, было бы проще, а так, пришлось опереться о стену и обхватить его за шею одной рукой. Другой Хиджиката погладил его по животу, скользнул ниже и нащупал выпуклость под пижамными штанами. Огромную. Они и раньше тискались, пусть не так откровенно, и Хиджикате доводилось задевать бедром член Гинтоки сквозь одежду, но оценить размер получилось только сейчас. Он неуверенно пощупал, и Гинтоки со стоном толкнулся в его ладонь. Хиджиката осознал, что может почувствовать головку его члена вплоть до мельчайших деталей. И это у него ещё не встал полностью.  
– Хиджика-ата-кун, – выдохнул Гинтоки.   
Он попытался спустить штаны Хиджикаты пониже, но остановился, как только пояс упёрся в основание хвоста, словно это было непреодолимым препятствием. Хиджиката не мог столько ждать. Он схватился за пояс, резко высвободил хвост и рывком дёрнул штаны вниз, а дальше они уже сами свалились. Под штанами на нём ничего не было, и Гинтоки уставился на его пах со смесью оторопи и восторга. Пока он пялился, как девственник на разворот ПлейРэббит, Хиджиката переступил на месте и понял, что чёртовы штаны сбились вокруг лодыжек, стреножив его не хуже верёвок. Если бы на него сейчас напали, он не то что сбежать – с места бы сдвинуться не успел. От этой мысли сладко сжимались внутренности, словно кто-то с силой надавливал на живот.   
Никто этого не делал, конечно, здесь был только Гинтоки, который за три минуты едва отважился протянуть руку к его члену, но в последний момент струсил и дотронулся до бедра.  
– Ты девственник, что ли? – не выдержал Хиджиката.  
– Ага… То есть, нет! Подожди, ты о чём спрашиваешь?   
Гинтоки облизал губы и посмотрел на него. Он весь разрумянился от возбуждения и смущения, кудри налипли на лоб, глаза тускло светились – то ещё зрелище.   
– Прости, отвлёкся. Ты… то есть, твой Тоши-младший такой… такой старший.   
Он бы не нашёл лучшего способа всё испортить, даже если бы искал специально.  
– Хватит чушь нести! Твой Гин-чан тоже не малыш, ничего если я буду звать его Гинтоки-сама?  
Гинтоки приосанился.  
– Но я-то хищник, большой и страшный волк, посмотри, какие у меня когти, а хвост какой, у меня всё большое.  
– Только мозг маленький!  
– А ты травоядное, и я не ожидал… – взгляд Гинтоки устремился вниз, как стрелка компаса, а голос сделался тихим и робким.   
Хиджиката понял, что если ничего не предпримет, то никто здесь не лишится девственности уже никогда.  
– Это наследственное, в моём Семействе все такие. – Он обхватил лицо Гинтоки ладонями и заставил смотреть на себя. – Не бойся, ты будешь сверху.  
– Я и не боюсь!  
– Тогда трахни меня. – Хиджиката развернулся лицом к стене. – И не заставляй повторять дважды.  
Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем он почувствовал руки Гинтоки на своих бёдрах.  
– Ты…  
– Да уверен, я уверен!  
– Но у нас смазки нет.  
Об этом Хиджиката не подумал.   
– Используй слюну – разберёшься как-нибудь. – Он обернулся через плечо: – Это твой единственный шанс. Не справишься, и у меня до конца семестра не вста…  
Гинтоки его поцеловал. И придвинулся вплотную, и навалился так, что не пошевелиться – сделал всё, как ему и хотелось. Хиджиката прикрыл глаза и постарался расслабиться.  
Большие ладони сжимали его бёдра, когти упирались в тонкую кожу под животом, крупное тяжелоё тело давило на спину, горячее дыхание согревало кожу. Гинтоки поёрзал, выбирая удобную позу, и Хиджиката сначала ощутил давление, а потом понял, что это – Гинтоки тёрся о него членом. Обнажённый, длинный и толстый, тот проходился между ягодиц, сначала легко, потом с нажимом. Гинтоки задышал чаще.   
«Сейчас тебя отымеют, – сказал себе Хиджиката, – этим огромным членом. Ты же этого хотел». Но он хотел другого.   
Гинтоки был волком, сильным и опасным. Над ним, может, и посмеивались, но никто не решался повторить насмешки в лицо. У него были сильные руки с острыми когтями и длинные зубы, как у хищника из театра, но на этом сходство заканчивалось.   
Прикосновения того хищника были бережными и обманчиво ласковыми, но ты знал, что скользящие над кожей клыки в любую секунду могут впиться в твоё тело. А Гинтоки только выглядел опасным, но никогда не причинил бы вреда.   
Гинтоки шумно дышал, его шерсть щекотала спину, и от него пахло зубной пастой. Хищник не издавал лишних звуков, не позволял почувствовать ничего, кроме силы его мышц, он как будто соткался из темноты подсознания, и если бы не влага чужой слюны на шее, можно было бы решить, что его и не было. «Я смерть», вспомнил Хиджиката с содроганием.   
По сравнению с тем хищником Гинтоки был не опаснее спаниеля, и это… разочаровывало.   
Гинтоки мягко ласкал ягодицы Хиджикаты: просовывал пальцы между ними, гладил, надавливал на отверстие, пока что не проникая. Свободной рукой взялся за хвост и приподнял, чтобы не мешался, ни на секунду не прерывая ласки. Нагнулся и поцеловал Хиджикату в плечо.   
«Что я делаю? Что же я делаю?»   
До этого дня Хиджиката даже не был уверен, что станет с ним спать, а теперь хотел насадиться на него, как скучающая домохозяйка – на дилдо. Только такие дамочки фантазировали о киноактёрах, а он думал о хищнике, который собирался его убить. Сегодня он в буквальном смысле избежал лап смерти, и это его сломало.   
«Я жалок, – подумал Хиджиката. И сразу: – Я должен это прекратить».   
Но правда была в том, что он не хотел прекращать, он хотел, чтобы Гинтоки был погрубее, чтобы не сдерживался, чтобы причинил боль, ранил, чтобы оставил на нём следы клыков и когтей – чтобы стал кем-то другим.   
Крупная головка тыкалась между ягодиц, кожа там увлажнилась от испарины, член легко скользил по ней. Сейчас вставит. Хиджиката старательно расслабил сведённые мышцы, потом постарался очистить голову от лишних мыслей, убрать всё, что мешало получить удовольствие.  
– Хиджиката… кун… – Гинтоки вдруг обнял его обеими руками и притянул к себе. – Я так…  
Он прихватил зубами мочку уха, лизнул вдоль шеи до плеча и затих. Его колотила крупная дрожь.  
– Так тебя…  
Это было уже чересчур, и Хиджиката не выдержал.  
– Всё, хватит.  
Он попытался оттолкнуть обнимающие руки, и Гинтоки машинально удержал. Тогда он с силой двинул локтем.  
– Сказал – хватит!  
Гинтоки отпустил его и шагнул назад, недоумённо моргая.  
– Что случилось?  
– Передумал, – процедил Хиджиката. – Осознал, что предпочитаю самок, так бывает.  
По Гинтоки было видно, что он ничего не понял: все ещё румяный, взъерошенный, он выглядел так глупо и так потерянно, что в груди защемило.  
– Извини, – грубо сказал Хиджиката, – я и сам не думал, что всё так выйдет.  
Гинтоки взъерошил волосы, невидящим взглядом обвёл лестничную площадку, потом спохватился и подтянул штаны. До него начало доходить.   
– Я что-то не так сделал?  
– Ты ни при чём, просто у тебя сисек нет, – Хиджиката подпустил в голос насмешливые нотки, – и ещё я понял, что не хочу быть снизу. Ничего у нас не выйдет.  
Он ждал, что Гинтоки начёт нудеть и канючить, как всегда, и можно будет выставить его с чистой совестью.  
– Хиджиката-кун, – Гинтоки поднял голову и посмотрел так спокойно и серьёзно, как никогда раньше, – с тобой точно всё в порядке?  
С Хиджикатой всё было не в порядке. Хищник не нанёс ему ни единой раны, но как будто вырвал из груди что-то важное, без чего он превратился в сломанную куклу. Сказать об этом Гинтоки? – ну нет, он ещё не сошёл с ума.  
– Просто осознал свою гетеросексуальность, – Хиджиката хохотнул. – Ты же не будешь устраивать сцены из-за этого? Если хочешь уйти из клуба, то хотя бы дождись, пока мы отыграем спектакль.  
– Уйти из клуба? – повторил Гинтоки. – Нет, я не уйду.  
Медленно он повернулся и подошёл к лестнице. Там остановился.  
– Тебя проводить до кампуса травоядных?  
– Сам справлюсь.  
Гинтоки кивнул и ушёл. В пустом здании был слышен каждый звук, и Хиджиката слушал, как он спускается, этаж за этажом. Скрипнула дверь чёрного хода и спустя секунду закрылась с характерным щелчком – он ушёл. Только тогда Хиджиката позволил себе выдохнуть.   
Двигаясь неловко, как инвалид, он нагнулся и подобрал штаны, натянул их, балансируя то на одной ноге, то на другой, потом одёрнул футболку. Ужасно хотелось покурить, но не в помещении же, где всё было напичкано датчиками дыма. Выходить на улицу и возвращаться в кампус пока что не хотелось.  
Хиджиката прислонился к стене и закрыл глаза. Было ужасно стыдно за то, что чуть не натворил. Хорошо хоть, хватило ума остановиться. Бедняга-Гинтоки, огрёб ни за что ни про что... и не извиниться теперь: если хищник будет охотиться за Хиджикатой, то Гинтоки лучше держаться подальше.  
Внизу что-то щёлкнуло. Как будто… как будто кто-то открыл дверь чёрного хода.  
Все мысли разом вышибло из головы – Хиджиката застыл, вытянувшись в струнку и напряжённо прислушиваясь. Было тихо, но это мало что значило, ведь тогда в театре он тоже ничего не слышал, пока не стало слишком поздно. Всё повторялось: он стоял в пятне света, видимый издалека, как мишень, загнанный в угол и безоружный. Всё повторялось и сейчас его убьют.   
Дрожа, Хиджиката потянулся в сторону. Он был не в состоянии отвести взгляд от чёрного провала лестницы и шарил рукой по стене вслепую, пока ладонь не наткнулась на выключатель. Одно движение и всё погрузилось в темноту. Хиджиката закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул через нос. Темнота не была помехой для хищника, он всё равно найдёт его и придёт за ним, и убьёт его, на этот раз точно.  
– Эй! – крикнули снизу. – Есть тут кто? – Сквозь пролёты были видны отсветы от луча фонарика. – Вроде дверь хлопала, неужто послышалось.   
Ночной сторож! Всего лишь ночной сторож-Хасегава, которого никто не боялся, потому что он был слепым, как все кроты.   
Хиджиката сполз по стене на пол и скорчился, уткнувшись лбом в колени. Его трясло от облегчения и омерзения одновременно. На самом деле, он так и не смог вырваться из лап смерти – она стояла за спиной, и он как никогда отчётливо чувствовал сладкий смрад её дыхания.


	5. Chapter 5

***

Фестиваль традиционно начался с общего собрания в конференц-зале. Преподаватели и лучшие студенты докладывали о достижениях колледжа и толкали мотивирующие речи – тоска. Все оживились, только когда слово взял директор: он умудрялся с иронией говорить о самых скучных вещах, и по залу то и дело прокатывался смешок.  
– Вижу, я вас утомил, но не волнуйтесь, самая нудная часть уже подходит к концу. – Директор постучал по микрофону, от чего у всех заложило уши. – Кто там храпит на заднем ряду? Просыпайтесь и послушайте объявление, ради которого всё и затевалось.  
Храп оборвался. Хиджиката искренне понадеялся, что это был не Сайто.  
– Впереди у нас три дня фестиваля, – бодро продолжил директор, – три дня веселья.  
Он отлично выглядел в строгом чёрном костюме и с длинными золотящимися в свете ламп волосами. «Ему бы на сцене играть, – подумал Хиджиката отвлечённо, – у львов всегда внешность эффектная, а он ещё и умеет привлечь внимание зала».  
– Но не забывайте, что это так же три дня работы на благо колледжа и на ваше будущее. Поэтому в конце фестиваля мы снова соберёмся здесь, чтобы подвести итоги.  
Кто-то издал разочарованный стон, и Оборо сразу вскочил, сурово вглядываясь в зал.  
– А чтобы вам было интересно, я приглашу кого-нибудь из своих знакомых Выдающихся Зверей. – Директор подмигнул: – Как вам такое?  
«Какого-нибудь нудного старикашку из прошлого поколения, который будет учить нас жизни? Вот радость-то».  
– Я долго думал, кого же позвать, и остановил свой выбор, – директор сделал паузу, – на Коке-сан. Её выступление станет хорошей мотивацией для студенток.  
Зал радостно загомонил. Кока была пятой самкой среди Выдающихся Зверей за все поколения и бесспорно – самой красивой из них. Её выступление стало бы хорошей мотивацией и для студентов тоже – мотивацией подрочить под одеялом.  
По-настоящему фестиваль начался после ланча – с презентации клубов. Бессмысленное мероприятие, по мнению Хиджикаты: если бейсбольный клуб мог устроить классное выступление силами симпатичных чирлидерш, то презентация клуба манги наводила уныние. Театральный клуб был избавлен от участия в этом балагане ради последних приготовлений к спектаклю. Они успели увидеть только трамплин, который клуб полётов построил на лужайке – не хотелось думать, с какой целью.  
В театре кипела лихорадочная деятельность: актёры повторяли реплики, осветители проверяли технику, работники сцены боролись с заевшим механизмом занавеса. Хиджиката сидел в гримёрке и мрачно разглядывал своё отражение.  
Красно-чёрный лакированный доспех увеличивал его плечи и грудную клетку в два раза, налобная повязка удерживала распущенные волосы, а грим превращал лицо в безжизненную маску. Вблизи эти жирные чёрные линии вокруг глаз и грубо прорисованные скулы выглядели ужасно, но белка Орьё, их бессменный гримёр, утверждала, что на сцене он выглядит крутым и сексапильным. Приходилось верить ей на слово.  
Хиджиката аккуратно потрогал щёку. Впервые он был благодарен сантиметровому слою грима, который скрыл бледность и синяки под глазами. В этих доспехах и с нарисованным лицом он действительно мог казаться крутым, и никто бы не догадался, как же ему страшно.  
Хищник будет в зрительном зале? Он нападёт сегодня или даст ему ещё пожить? Хоть бы он дождался конца фестиваля и позволил отыграть спектакль полностью.  
– Соберись, – сказал Хиджиката своему отражению. – Зачем тебе жить, если ты даже свою роль сыграть не сможешь? Тогда уж лучше вышиби себе мозги.  
Он постоянно думал о том монологе, который вложил в уста Мусаши – это ведь были не просто слова. Если он не мог избежать смерти, то мог выбрать её сам, чтобы никакая зубастая тварь не распоряжалась его судьбой. Удерживала только мысль о спектакле и жалкая, ничем не оправданная надежда.  
Громкая трель звонка заставила вздрогнуть. Хиджиката подскочил, схватил меч, потом вернулся к зеркалу, ещё раз осмотрел себя со всех сторон и, убедившись, что костюм сидит как надо, вышел.  
Сквозь занавес слышался гул голосов из зрительного зала, но актёры, собравшиеся за кулисами, шумели ещё сильнее.  
– Тоши! Тоши, я провалюсь, я точно провалюсь.  
– Просто поглядывай под ноги незаметно, как я учил.  
– Да нет же! Я провалю роль на глазах Отаэ-сан.  
Хиджиката подавил вздох.  
– Представь, что это не роль.  
– А?  
– Ты играешь самурая, который посвятил себя возлюбленной, так? Вот и представь, что твоя возлюбленная – Отаэ, не играй, а живи.  
– О… – глаза Кондо заблестели. – Если бы Отаэ-сан была моей возлюбленной, я бы сделал ей предложение на первом свидании.  
– Не то представляешь!  
– Хиджиката-сэмпааай, в моём варианте сценария написано, что Мусаши убивают в начале первого акта.  
– Что за садистский вариант сценария?!  
Прозвенел второй звонок. Хиджиката вышел вперёд и оглядел актёров.  
– Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что этот спектакль – наша презентация. Все актрисы выпустились в прошлом году, и наш клуб стал чисто мужским. Мы должны доказать, что можем справиться, ясно?  
В ответ раздалось нестройное мычание – кто-то шёпотом повторял роль, кто-то откровенно скучал. Прозвучал третий звонок, и сразу же заиграла негромкая музыка. Там, в зале, зажглось множество мелких прожекторов, и пятна света хаотично закружили в темноте, имитируя падающие снежинки.  
– Мы справимся, – повторил Хиджиката и шагнул вперёд, навстречу поднимающемуся занавесу.

Всё прошло идеально. Кондо один раз назвал свою возлюбленную «Отаэ», но Харада успел перебить его и никто ничего не понял; Сого попытался атаковать Мусаши со спины, но к бурной радости зала споткнулся и растянулся на полу. Это были мелочи, а в целом спектакль удался. Зрители аплодировали, смеялись и замирали там, где этого требовалось, а после финальной сцены, в которой закутанный в сто слоёв ткани Сайто, изображавший призрак невесты Ягэна, улетал под потолок на тросах, зал просто взорвался аплодисментами. Настолько хорошо их ещё не принимали – или Хиджикате так казалось на волне эйфории. Он выходил вместе со всеми на поклон, принимал цветы и улыбался – раньше эти обязательные действия раздражали, но сегодня приносили искреннюю радость. Пока Хиджиката был на сцене, хищник ничего не мог ему сделать, пока он был на сцене, он был жив.  
Но рано или поздно со сцены пришлось уйти.  
За кулисами творился привычный бедлам.  
– Кто-нибудь видел Отаэ-сан в зале? Волнуюсь, вдруг она выходила в туалет и пропустила мой монолог о силе любви. А вдруг её припёрло по-большому, и она пропустила всю сцену, где я побеждаю разбойников. Как ты думаешь, Нагакура?  
– Расслабься, уверен, она пропустила только тот короткий эпизод, где ты просишь милостыню. Ведь самки не ходят по-большому.  
– Нагакура, ты что, девственник?  
– С ч-чего ты взял, лысый?!  
– Конечно, я лысый. Где ты видел волосатых тюленей?  
– Эм… простите, но я перенервничал и постирал все костюмы для второго спектакля. Это же ничего, да? Они же высохнут, да?  
– Кто-нибудь видел Сайто?  
– …Только не говорите, что он так и висит под потолком!  
– Хиджиката!  
Знакомую какофонию звуков нарушил чужой голос, и Хиджиката обернулся.  
К нему бегом, насколько это возможно в тесноте и толчее, спешил Кониши – куратор клуба. Это было странно, куратор их клубу требовался только для отчётности, и Кониши они видели всего несколько раз в год.  
– Что случилось? – сразу спросил Хиджиката.  
Кониши покачал головой на длинной шее, и пустой кожаный мешок под его клювом замотался из стороны в сторону.  
– Тебя хочет видеть директор.  
– Что? – выговорил Хиджиката. – Зачем?  
Стало известно, что они тайно репетировали в театре – эта мысль пришла в голову первой.  
– Откуда же мне знать, – Кониши подмигнул, – но он выглядел довольным. Ну же, идём.  
И, не дав и слова вставить, схватил его за рукав и потащил за собой. Хиджиката сразу понял, куда они идут: к боковому входу в театр – после чего окончательно уверился, что директор всё знает. Что теперь будет? Их накажут и отчислят? Или хуже того – отменят спектакль? Хиджиката постарался успокоиться и начал сочинять жалобную речь. Директор не выглядел таким уж ревнителем правил, он мог смягчить им наказание – хотя бы ради того, чтобы не портить фестиваль.  
– Я его привёл! – торжественно объявил Кониши, открывая дверь.  
Хиджиката сделал пару шагов по инерции и остановился, ослеплённый.  
– Сюда, сюда! Пожалуйста, повернись сюда!  
Со всех сторон на него смотрели объективы фотокамер. Хиджиката привык позировать для студгазеты, но это было что-то другое. Когда вспышки перестали слепить глаза, он разглядел эмблемы нескольких известных газет.  
– Ну-ну, потише, ребятки, – раздался знакомый мягкий голос. – Вы слишком на него насели.  
Директор встал рядом с Хиджикатой и приобнял его за плечи.  
– Тоширо-кун, я организовал для тебя небольшую пресс-конференцию.  
– Пресс-конференцию? – повторил Хиджиката слабым голосом.  
– Именно. Пресса собралась, чтобы освещать фестиваль, ты знаешь, – директор доверительно понизил голос, – нашему колледжу всегда достаётся повышенное внимание.  
«Это потому что вы – один из пяти Выдающихся Зверей поколения».  
– И я подумал, – директор повысил голос, обращаясь уже ко всем, – что будет неплохо, если часть этого внимания достанется и тебе.  
Он задорно улыбнулся:  
– Ты же не против?  
«Раньше спрашивать надо было», – подумал Хиджиката, но без настоящей злости. Злиться на директора не получалось – не сейчас, когда его тяжёлая рука лежала между лопаток, поддерживая и оберегая. Почему-то казалось, что он может защитить от чего угодно.  
Директор наклонился к нему, чтобы попасть в кадр.  
– Ну же, улыбнись, – пробормотал он уголком рта, – а то я чувствую себя аниматором на похоронах.  
Хиджиката фыркнул, и журналисты тут же защёлкали камерами.  
– Это Хиджиката Тоширо-кун, – объявил директор, – один из наших лучших студентов и невероятно талантливый актёр. Вы были на спектакле и видели его потрясающую игру – вот от такой молодёжи зависит будущее страны. Кто знает, – он улыбнулся камерам, – возможно, именно Хиджиката-кун сменит меня на посту Выдающегося Зверя.  
Внутренне Хиджикату перекосило, но не мог же он возражать директору. Приходилось улыбаться и помалкивать.  
Ему устроили целую фотосессию: фотографировали отдельно, с директором и некоторыми преподавателями. Это ещё можно было вынести, но они задавали вопросы, порой ужасно глупые, вроде: «Хиджиката-кун, тебе нравится учиться в колледже Оэдо?», а порой ужасно неприятные, вроде: «Что ты думаешь о смерти члена своего клуба?». Теперь-то стало ясно, для чего нужна эта пресс-конференция и почему она проводится в таком слабо подходящем месте. Приходилось отвечать осторожно, обдумывая каждое слово, а в тех случаях, когда он терялся, директор приходил на помощь и перетягивал внимание на себя.  
В коридор набились представители прессы, преподаватели и члены Комитета безопасности, но именно директор заправлял всем, как генерал, командующий парадом. Он обрывал журналистов, когда они слишком уж зарывались, ненавязчиво помогал Хиджикате со сложными вопросами и всегда держался рядом. Даже когда он убирал свою большую руку с плеча Хиджикаты, его присутствие ощущалось физически: тепло огромного сильного тела, приятный цветочный запах одеколона. Для любого другого хищника такой аромат показался бы неуместным, но директору, с его весёлым взглядом и ласковым голосом, это удивительным образом шло.  
Журналисты вцепились в Хиджикату, как стая пираний, и когда они наконец насытились и ушли, а точнее – директор их выпроводил – он чувствовал себя обглоданным до косточек.  
– Прекрасно пообщались, не так ли? – голос директора слышался как издалека. – Напоминаю, что задавать вопросы студентам вне пресс-конференции категорически запрещено. Наш Комитет безопасности проследит, чтобы вы благополучно покинули территорию колледжа.  
Ушли и журналисты, и преподаватели, и вороны. Хиджиката тоже хотел потихоньку улизнуть, но Оборо заступил дорогу.  
– Ты должен остаться.  
– Это ещё…  
– Тоширо-кун, – директор возник рядом совершенно бесшумно. – Как себя чувствуешь?  
– Не очень, – честно сказал Хиджиката.  
Директор тихо засмеялся.  
– Могу представить. Они как стая летучих мышей, которые налетели и высосали всю кровь, да?  
Хиджиката невольно усмехнулся.  
– Думаю, я тебе задолжал. – Директор подмигнул, но сразу стал серьёзен. – Как ты понимаешь, эта пресс-конференция нужна для положительного имиджа нашего колледжа. Но когда я хвалил твой актёрский талант, то не кривил душой.  
Он обнял Хиджикату за плечи.  
– Твоё выступление произвело на меня впечатление.  
– Вы смотрели? – вырвалось у Хиджикаты.  
– Конечно! Ты играешь с удивительной искренностью, как будто проживаешь жизнь своего героя, неудивительно, что зрители безраздельно тебе верят. Это не уровень студенческого театра.  
Директор вдруг развернулся к Хиджикате.  
– Ты не думал о том, чтобы после выпуска стать актёром?  
– Э, – сказал Хиджиката.  
«Очень умно!»  
– Я… – попытался он ещё раз, – Вряд ли у меня получится.  
– Глупости! – директор погрозил ему пальцем с длинным и острым когтем. – Что за упаднические настроения в моём колледже? Ты должен верить в себя.  
Он улыбнулся чуть шире, показав кончики клыков:  
– В этом году на завершении фестиваля будет много почётных гостей, я могу позвать кого угодно, так почему бы не знаменитого критика или владельца лучшего театра Эдо? С моими рекомендациями они присмотрятся к тебе, это твой шанс, Тоширо-кун.  
– Но, сэр…  
– Зови меня по имени, я не люблю формальности.  
– Уцуро-сэнсэй, – с некоторым усилием выговорил Хиджиката, – вряд ли я играю так хорошо. Это же просто хобби.  
Директор отмахнулся.  
– С таким отношением актёром ты не станешь.  
– Я об этом и говорю.  
– Ну ничего, первые успехи придадут тебе уверенности.  
– Вы меня не слушаете.  
– Поэтому нам надо всё обсудить в более спокойном месте, например, у меня в кабинете, чтобы послезавтра ты показал себя с лучшей стороны. Я часто бываю в театре, видел лучших актёров современности, но даже на их фоне твой монолог производит впечатление. «Клыки судьбы ему уже не навредят!» – это очень сильно.  
Он крепче сжал пальцы на плечах Хиджикаты, и когти с неприятным звуком проехались по пластинам доспеха. «Почему такие длинные? Он их совсем не подстригает?»  
– Идём, – директор наклонился, – я угощу тебя чаем.  
Лампы оказались за его спиной, лицо погрузилось в тень, но глаза всё равно сверкали, как два красных камешка. «Глаза хищников светятся в темноте», вспомнилось почему-то.  
– Мне нужно переодеться, – услышал Хиджиката свой голос, – не могу же я расхаживать по колледжу в сценическом костюме.  
– Хм, – этот совершенно обычный звук у директора получился мурлыкающим.  
– И принять душ, – губы онемели, Хиджиката не чувствовал, как они двигаются, словно за него говорил кто-то другой, – а то я весь потный.  
Директор откинул голову назад и рассмеялся. Он никогда не смеялся громко, и теперь стало понятно, почему: колкий и холодный смех заметался в ограниченном пространстве коридора, от его звуков хотелось съёжиться и обхватить себя руками.  
– Прости-прости, – глаза директора блестели странноватым весельем, – но это и правда смешно. Если будешь так себя вести на собеседованиях, то никогда не найдёшь работу.  
Он опять наклонился, так низко, что их лица оказались на одном уровне, и аромат его одеколона вдруг сделался невыносимо сильным.  
– Переоденься и сразу ко мне. У меня не так много свободного времени, поэтому не заставляй меня ждать. Договорились?  
Хиджиката кивнул.  
– Вот и отлично. Оборо-кун.  
– Да, Уцуро-сама.  
– Дождись Тоширо-куна, проводишь его в мой кабинет.  
– Понял.  
Директор легко похлопал Хиджикату по плечу и выпрямился – сразу стало легче дышать, но даже когда он ушёл, голова всё ещё кружилась от удушливого сладкого аромата. Так пахнет пыльца на исходе лета, цветы, мокнущие под дождём, розовые лепестки, втоптанные в грязь – разложением.


	6. Chapter 6

***

Так быстро Хиджиката не переодевался ещё никогда. Обычно, чтобы снять доспехи, ему требовалась помощь, но не в этот раз. Хиджиката безжалостно дёргал за многочисленные тесёмки и обрывал их, если не получалось сразу распутать узел. Не о чем было жалеть – промедли он сейчас, и сценический костюм ему уже никогда бы не пригодился.  
Его усилия увенчались успехом, и раскрашенные картонные пластины одна за другой попадали на пол. Покончив с этим, Хиджиката стащил влажное от пота чёрное косодэ, кое-как обтёрся им и надел футболку. Возиться с джинсами не было времени, и он решил остаться в облегающих чёрных штанах Мусаши.  
В дверь постучали.  
– Долго там? – послышался голос Оборо.  
– Ещё немного!   
Хиджиката опрокинул на стол коробку с ватными дисками, вылил на них чуть ли не половину лосьона и начал стирать грим. Кожу защипало, следовало хорошенько умыться, но времени не было – от его расторопности зависела его жизнь.  
– Я вхожу, – объявил Оборо.  
Когда он открыл дверь, Хиджиката сидел на стуле и расшнуровывал сандалии.   
– Ты очень вовремя, – он пошевелили пальцами на голой ступне. – Хорош я буду в одном кроссовке, да?  
Оборо недовольно поджал губы.  
– Поторапливайся.  
Но Хиджиката уже сделал всё, что хотел и никуда не спешил. Он спокойно расшнуровал вторую сандалию и переобулся в кроссовки, потом снял налобную повязку и собрал волосы в хвост.   
– Идём, – потребовал Оборо.  
Хиджиката встал и одёрнул спортивную куртку:   
– Я готов.  
Оборо смерил его подозрительным взглядом. Хиджиката ответил безмятежной улыбкой: заткнутый за пояс пистолет придавал уверенности.   
Они прошли по переходу: сквозь стёкла была видна площадка между корпусами, где проходила выставка студенческого творчества. Там собрался, казалось, весь колледж, а в помещениях почти никого не осталось, по крайней мере, на своём пути от театра в административный корпус они не встретили ни души. Секретариат тоже пустовал. «Как удобно», подумал Хиджиката.   
Оборо дважды стукнул в дверь и открыл, её не дожидаясь ответа.   
– Проходи.  
В кабинете директора Хиджикате раньше бывать не приходилось, а это место производило впечатление: просторная комната, обшитая деревянными панелями, даже с виду уютные кресла, ряды толстых книг в золотых переплётах. Тяжёлые шторы на большом окне были раздвинуты, вечернее солнце светило в глаза, и в первый момент Хиджиката подумал, что здесь никого нет.  
– Спасибо, Оборо, можешь идти.  
Директор стоял в стороне, в три погибели склонившись над низким столиком, и разливал чай по чашкам.  
Оборо беззвучно поклонился и вышел, но вряд ли ушёл далеко.  
– Угощайся, – добродушно предложил директор.  
Хиджиката не хотел вот так сразу вызывать подозрения, поэтому подошёл к чайному столику. Диван здесь был низкий и покатый, с такого быстро не встанешь, и Хиджиката сделал вид, что замешкался от смущения. Директор, впрочем, тоже не собирался пить чай – он отошёл и устроился за своим массивным столом.   
– Итак, Тоширо-кун, ты подумал над моим предложением? – Солнце обтекало его со всех сторон, подсвечивая волосы по краю. – В каком театре ты бы хотел работать?  
– А вы правда можете это устроить, сэр?  
– Я же просил, без формальностей, – он оскалил зубы. – И да, я могу устроить это и всё, что угодно. Ты не представляешь, какой властью обладают Выдающиеся Звери.  
«Властью скрыть убийство, например?»  
Хиджиката больше не боялся. В его положении ничего не изменилось, но теперь он знал, с кем имеет дело – не со смертью, не с призраком, сотканным из темноты и запаха гнили, не с волшебным монстром. Уцуро был могущественным и сильным, и наверняка умным, раз добился своего положения, а ещё очень жестоким. В чём-то он действительно был монстром, но не таким, чьё существование разбивает мир на части, а обычным преступником, о каких пишут в газетах, если поймают. Он был реален, и значит, Хиджиката мог с ним бороться.  
– Тогда на ваше усмотрение, – сказал он весело.  
Уцуро окинул его задумчивым взглядом.  
– Тебе нужно стать более амбициозным. Или поверить в себя. Иначе ничего не добьёшься в жизни.  
И это говорил тот, кто собирался оборвать его жизнь здесь и сейчас. Подобный цинизм: обсуждать с жертвой будущее, которое для неё никогда не наступит – мог восхитить, не будь Хиджиката той самой жертвой. «Интересно, он знает, что я знаю?»  
– Сэнсэй, можно спросить, почему вы пришли на спектакль? Раньше вы никогда не приходили на наши выступления.  
Уцуро откинулся на высокую спинку кресла. Против света выражение лица было не разобрать, но почему-то казалось, что он снисходительно улыбается.  
– Это твоё последнее выступление в стенах колледжа – я не мог его пропустить. И это было прекрасно. Никогда не видел такой отчаянной игры на грани, ты будто бы всю душу вложил в эту роль, особенно, в финальный монолог – получилось очень трогательно.  
Хиджиката сделал шаг в сторону, чтобы оказаться ближе к двери.   
– Сэнсэй, – сказал он очень спокойно, – вы не могли слышать финальный монолог, он из второй части спектакля, которая будет только послезавтра.  
Уцуро и бровью не повёл.   
– Знаю, знаю, но пьеса достаточно известная, мне уже приходилось слышать эти реплики.   
– Ночью, – подсказал Хиджиката, – когда я репетировал один. Только тогда вы могли услышать этот монолог, потому что я придумал его только вчера.  
Он замолчал, ожидая реакции, но Уцуро сидел, сложив руки на столе, смотрел с лёгкой улыбкой и молчал.  
– Какая-нибудь послушная ворона выключила свет, – продолжил Хиджиката, – а вы схватили меня. Вы мне угрожали и фактически признались в убийстве Ито, я знаю, что это сделали вы. Не знаю только, вы пришли в театр, потому что убийц тянет на место преступления, или следили за мной.  
– Второе, – Уцуро приятно улыбнулся, не размыкая губ. Улыбка выглядела доброй и искренней, как всегда, но впервые Хиджиката заметил, что она не затрагивает глаза. – Я давно за тобой присматривал, но не мог решить, стоишь ли ты усилий. – Он вздохнул. – Шинске пытался сорвать мои планы, пришлось его слегка одёрнуть.  
«Шинске»? Это про Такасуги? Значит, он не угрожал, а пытался предупредить – вот почему Оборо его остановил. Хиджиката пообещал себе, что потом обязательно извинится перед Такасуги, если выживет, конечно.  
– Вам стоило убить меня ещё той ночью, – он говорил сквозь зубы, чтобы голос не дрожал, – другого шанса не будет.  
– Правда?  
Уцуро встал. Хиджиката сразу отступил, но он всего лишь начал снимать пиджак.  
– Я всех предупредил. – Пришлось повысить голос, потому что Уцуро как будто перестал его замечать. – Написал сообщение, где рассказываю, что вы сделали, и выставил таймер. Если я не вернусь в гримёрку через час, это сообщение будет разослано всему списку контактов, и…  
Хиджиката запнулся. Уцуро аккуратно повесил пиджак на кресло и начал расстёгивать манжеты.  
– Разумный поступок, – сказал он доброжелательно, словно подбадривал нерадивого ученика.  
– Думаете, я шучу?  
– Ну что ты. – Он завернул манжеты до середины предплечья и ослабил узел галстука. – Скажи, у тебя большой список контактов?  
– …Что?  
– У тебя много друзей, Тоширо-кун? Уверен, что много. – Уцуро снял галстук и расстегнул две верхних пуговицы рубашки. – Они будут скучать, если с тобой что-то случится?  
Такими угрозами Хиджикату было не запугать.  
– Если со мной что-то случится, вам точно не поздоровится. Не думайте, что сможете уйти от наказания.   
– У тебя много друзей, – задумчиво, словно сам с собой, продолжил Уцуро, – ты популярен, у тебя привлекательная внешность, здоровое тело, есть талант и энергия молодости. Тебя ждёт безоблачное будущее. Так почему же ты хочешь умереть?  
– Я не…   
– Посмотри на меня. – Уцуро с нарочитой медлительностью обошёл стол и присел на край. – Как ты думаешь, кто я? Мой отец был львом, а мать – тигрицей, и во мне течёт кровь сильнейших хищников этого мира. Вот только смешение крови дало неожиданный результат, и я родился слабее обычного котёнка. Я был болезненным, весил меньше нормы, не мог есть самостоятельно…  
Глядя на него, трудно было в это поверить. Тонкая рубашка подчеркивала выпуклые грудные мышцы, бицепсы, кубики брюшного пресса, даже шея в расстёгнутом вороте выглядела крепкой, словно вырезанной из золотистого камня – Уцуро был крупнее всех львов и тигров, которых Хиджиката когда-либо видел.  
– Чтобы спасти меня, – задумчиво продолжал Уцуро, – мои родители стали преступниками. Они кормили меня свежайшим парным мясом и горячей, только что пролитой кровью. Они убивали ради меня, и смерть, – у Хиджикаты кровь застыла от того, как тихо и нежно это прозвучало, – смерть была моим ближайшим другом с самого рождения.   
Уцуро коротко вздохнул:  
– И поэтому мне так печально видеть молодых и здоровых, которые сами стремятся к смерти.   
– Никто из нас не хочет умирать! – выпалил Хиджиката.  
– Откуда тебе знать? – голос Уцуро заледенел. – Расскажи мне что-нибудь про Ито-куна.  
Хиджиката не нашёлся, что ответить.  
– Ты знал, что Ито-кун рано лишился матери и его отец женился снова?  
«Не знал».  
– Его мачеха родила сына и, как это часто бывает, внимание родителей сосредоточилось на втором ребёнке, а Ито-кун оказался в его тени. Он старался изо всех сил: с самого детства прикладывал усилия, чтобы учиться лучше других, успевал в спорте, в клубах, был первым во всём. Но в своей семье он всегда оставался на вторых ролях. Его достижения обесценивали, а любые успехи единокровного брата превозносились до небес. – Уцуро скорбно прикрыл глаза. – В конце концов Ито-кун устал.  
– Да как вы смеете изображать грусть?! – Хиджикату колотило от злости. – Если Ито было хреново, это ещё не повод его убивать!   
– Но он сам попросил.  
Хиджиката опешил, а Уцуро продолжил так спокойно, словно не заметил его вспышку ярости:  
– Ито-кун хотел умереть.  
– Не может быть! – отрезал Хиджиката. – Ито любил жизнь.  
В глубине души он не был так в этом уверен: их с Ито общение сводилось к ссорам, а в остальное время тот был замкнутым и держался в стороне ото всех. Это воспринималось как заносчивость, но что если причина крылась в чём-то другом?  
– Он тяготился жизнью, – в отличие от него Уцуро был уверен в том, что говорил, – и встретил смерть как избавление.  
– На суде это расскажете, – процедил Хиджиката.   
Уцуро улыбнулся ему снисходительно, как лепечущему ребёнку.  
– Не веришь? Как думаешь, почему его тело нашли в театре? По-твоему, я настолько глуп и несдержан, чтобы убивать на своей территории, привлекая внимание полиции?   
Об этом Хиджиката до сих пор не задумывался.  
– Ито-кун попросил меня об этом. В своей недолгой жизни он был счастлив только в театральном кружке – ведь там он мог не быть собой – и ему хотелось встретить смерть на сцене. Это доставило мне массу проблем с властями, но я не смог ему отказать.  
Хиджиката не знал, что и думать. Глупо было верить убийце, но Уцуро говорил так, что сомневаться в его словах не получалось.   
– Ито-кун был слаб, к сожалению, – продолжал он всё тем же спокойным, слегка печальным тоном. – Слаб не телом, а духом, ему не хватало воли покончить с собой, а хотелось, чтобы всё решили за него. – Уцуро слегка наклонился вперёд. – Что скажешь на это, Тоширо? Позволить кому-то более сильному взять ответственность за твою судьбу, отдать власть над собой тому, кто стоит неизмеримо выше в пищевой цепочке – разве не об этом ты мечтаешь?  
Негромкий красивый голос звучал завораживающе и до Хиджикаты не сразу дошёл смысл сказанного.  
– «Пищевая цепочка»? – это слово устарело век назад! Мы все равны.   
Уцуро приподнял брови.   
– Звучит неубедительно. Ты сам в это веришь?  
Он встал со стола и повёл плечами, разминаясь. В каждом движении сквозила неприкрытая угроза, и Хиджиката попятился.  
– Не подходите.  
– Или что?  
Хиджиката выхватил пистолет из-за пояса.  
– Или я докажу, что пищевой цепочки больше не существует!  
Он отработанным движением снял предохранитель и обхватил рукоять обеими руками.  
– Не приближайтесь!  
Дуло смотрело Уцуро точно в лоб.  
– Так вот он, твой козырь, из-за которого ты так осмелел. – Уцуро с улыбкой поднял руки, как будто сдаваясь. – Интересно было, что ты задумал, но пистолет? – ты меня разочаровываешь, Тоширо.  
Хиджиката перехватил рукоять поудобнее: взмокшие пальцы скользили и мушка подрагивала.   
– Не приближайтесь, – повторил он хрипло. – Шевельнётесь, и я вас пристрелю.  
– Как страшно, – вздохнул Уцуро.  
А потом… что-то случилось.   
Он сорвался с места: для Хиджикаты это выглядело так, словно мир вдруг ускорился в десятки, сотни раз – смазанное движение, поток воздуха, ударивший в лицо, и резкая боль. Хиджиката нажал на спусковой крючок инстинктивно, раньше, чем понял, что происходит. Успел выстрелить… два, три раза? – он сам не знал, просто стрелял снова и снова, пока мог. Что-то с размаху ударило в грудь, он задохнулся от неожиданности, зажмурился, а когда распахнул глаза, Уцуро уже был рядом – на нём, придавив своим весом.  
– Видишь? – он был так близко, что его дыхание щекотало лицо. – Мы не равны и никогда не будем.

Голова гудела, и Хиджиката не сразу понял, что лежит на полу. Запястья ныли, пистолет валялся где-то в стороне – Уцуро выбил его одним ударом. Если бы не боль в ушибленной спине и живая тяжесть чужого тела, Хиджиката бы решил, что спит. От стола до стены было метров десять, но Уцуро преодолел их за один прыжок. А пули? Невозможно же промазать с такого расстояния, последний выстрел, как теперь вспомнилось, получился почти в упор.  
– Тц, надо было снять и рубашку тоже.   
По плечу Уцуро расползалось тёмное пятно. И когда он наклонил голову, стало видно, что волосы над левым виском промокли от крови.  
– Я всегда был недоволен современной системой обучения, – сказал Уцуро спокойно. – Неправильно, что студентов учат всему подряд, кроме единственно важной науки выживания. Приходится давать частные уроки.  
Он перевёл равнодушный взгляд на Хиджикату.  
– Урок первый: такие понятия как «пищевая цепочка» не устаревают. Урок второй: череп льва нельзя пробить пулей из пистолета. А с таким калибром ты мог бы выпустить в меня всю обойму, и я всё равно остался бы жив. Иногда мне кажется, – он наклонился ниже, огромный и горячий, пахнущий кровью, – я настолько сроднился со смертью, что стал её воплощением.  
– Вы сумасшедший, – тихо выговорил Хиджиката. – Сумасшедший убийца.  
– И это говорит тот, кто хочет умереть, – отозвался Уцуро почти весело.  
Хиджиката не успел возразить – он вдруг придвинулся так близко, что его лицо заслонило обзор.  
– Если бы ты хотел жить, то не оказался бы в такой ситуации.   
Его волосы свесились вниз, длинные пряди прошлись по щеке Хиджикаты.  
– Никто не заставлял тебя приходить сюда, не тащил силой – ты мог отказаться, мог позвать на помощь, мог спрятаться среди своих товарищей, и я ничего бы не смог тебе сделать. Только не говори, что это не приходило тебе в голову.  
Хиджиката молчал. Ему на самом деле не пришло в голову, что можно просто отказаться, он был так захвачен возможностью встретиться со своим страхом лицом к лицу, что больше ни о чём не думал.  
– И даже придя в мой кабинет, где не было никого, кроме нас, – продолжал нашёптывать Уцуро, – ты мог притвориться, что ни о чём не догадываешься. Клянусь, сделай ты так, и я отпустил бы тебя с миром. Но ты пришёл и бросил обвинения мне в лицо – всё равно что подставил шею под мои клыки.   
Грудь сдавило тисками, Хиджиката не мог сглотнуть, не мог выдохнуть. Холодный ужас сковал по рукам и ногам, замедлил биение сердца, ужас, какой он ещё никогда не испытывал – не перед Уцуро, а перед самим собой.  
– Ты можешь сказать, что рассчитывал на пистолет, – алые глаза торжествующе сияли в полутьме, – но это будет ложью.   
Уцуро потянулся вперёд и наклонился к уху Хиджикаты.  
– На самом деле, – тихий шёпот казался громовым, от него было не спрятаться, – всё, чего ты хотел – быть убитым.  
Хиджиката зажмурился так сильно, что под веками запекло, закусил губы, чтобы не тряслись. Если бы мог, то заткнул бы уши, лишь бы не слышать ничего, ни одного проклятого слова.  
Уцуро выждал немного и отодвинулся.  
– Что скажут твои друзья, если с тобой случится беда? «Это несправедливо, он так любил жизнь», – что обычно говорят в таких случаях. Но я знаю тебя лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Знаю, что с самого раннего детства ты провоцировал хищников на драки – в твоём личном деле из интерната записано, что ты всегда нападал первым. Мне было непонятно, что это: попытка доказать свою силу или жажда смерти. Поэтому я не убил тебя сразу – дал тебе время и возможность спастись. Но ты не прошёл проверку.   
Давление на запястья вдруг исчезло – Уцуро выпрямился. Сквозь ресницы Хиджиката видел его силуэт на фоне окна, чёрный на светлом. Вот он протянул руку. Хиджиката почувствовал прикосновение и весь сжался, но Уцуро всего лишь подцепил край футболки и неторопливо потянул её вверх, обнажив живот.  
– Как и обещал, начну отсюда.   
Горячие ладони легли на бока – большие пальцы сошлись над пупком, когти там слегка вдавились в кожу – и Хиджиката с замиранием сердца осознал, что эти ладони обхватывают его талию почти полностью. Если бы Уцуро захотел, то мог бы разорвать его голыми руками. Вдруг ярко представилось, как это будет: как когти вопьются в плоть, как всё тело затопит огненная боль, сознание накроет темнота, и последним, что он услышит в жизни, будет довольное рычание хищника.   
– Нет! – выдохнул Хиджиката.  
Губы едва шевелились, он сам себя не услышал. Зато услышал Уцуро.  
– Тоширо, тебе пора бы определиться, – его голос сочился издевательской заботой.   
Хиджиката не ответил. Что он мог сказать? Уцуро вскрыл его сознание как консервную банку, безжалостно выставив напоказ неприглядное содержимое, и он оказался лицом к лицу с гнилой и больной, отвратительной чернотой. Смотреть в себя было страшнее, чем вглядываться в бездну, и Хиджиката сломался. Его руки никто не держал, он мог бы сопротивляться, пусть безнадёжно, но всё, что он сделал, это прижал ладони к горящим глазам. Он всегда верил, что будет сражаться до последнего, но когда его жизнь действительно оказалась под угрозой, то сдался без боя.   
Уцуро наклонился и потёрся щекой о его напряжённый живот.  
– Я уже говорил, что ты хорошо пахнешь? Страхом и желанием.   
Он легко провёл кончиком языка по коже. Хиджиката весь напрягся, ожидая удара, укуса, но Уцуро никуда не спешил: язык скользил вокруг пупка и по косым мышцам, безобидно щекоча. Хиджиката поневоле расслабился, и именно в этот момент Уцуро лизнул снизу вверх с таким нажимом, что кожу обожгло. Хиджиката вздрогнул всем телом, и ладони на его боках напряглись, удержав на месте.  
– Ну-ну, – пробормотал Уцуро рассеянно, – это только начало. Разве ты не знал, что кошки всегда играют с едой?  
Следующее прикосновение языка было лёгким, ласкающим, а не сдирающим кожу, как будто он не хотел причинять боль. Частью сознания Хиджиката понимал, что это чушь, что Уцуро всего лишь растягивает удовольствие. От понимания, что его будут долго мучить, прежде чем убить наконец, внутренности стянуло ледяным узлом. И в то же время – Хиджиката не мог это отрицать, хотел, но не мог – при мысли, что от него больше ничего не зависит, за рёбрами сжималось болезненно и сладко. Он ведь так и сказал Гинтоки: «делай, что хочешь». Он действительно хотел этого – чтобы кто-то сильный решил за него? Получается, вся его жизнь была самообманом, и его попытки поставить хищников на место были всего лишь поиском того, кто окажется сильнее. Поиском своей смерти.   
– А тебе это нравится.  
Смерть пахла цветами и кровью. Тошнотворный запах накрыл с головой, когда Уцуро подтянулся на руках и навис над ним.   
– Возбудился?   
Он прикоснулся к шее Хиджикаты, но это был не поцелуй: губы раздвинулись, и к коже прижалось нечто твёрдое и гладкое. Клыки. Уцуро взял его за подбородок и слегка надавил, вынудив повернуть голову.  
– Если я сделаю так, тебе понравится?  
Щекотка его дыхания расползлась по телу, прошлась вдоль позвоночника и осела в паху горячей тяжестью. Уцуро погладил Хиджикату по щеке, убрал в сторону растрепавшиеся волосы. Он опирался на локти, но ниже груди почти полностью лежал на Хиджикате, и его вес, вся огромная, подвижная масса мышц, ощущалась каждой клеточкой тела. Кончики клыков надавили на влажную от испарины кожу, это было не больно и совершенно точно не приятно, но Хиджиката тихо застонал. И в шоке распахнул глаза, сам себе не веря.  
Уцуро тихо засмеялся.   
– Я так и знал.   
Его губы двигались у самой шеи, и каждый раз, когда они задевали кожу, по телу проходила волна дрожи. Хиджиката моргнул несколько раз, силясь прийти в себя. Глаза застилала пелена слёз, сквозь неё смутно виделись очертания комнаты, столик с остывшим чаем и пистолет на полу, близко, почти у самого лица.   
– Ну надо же.  
Уцуро выпрямился на руках и разглядывал его с любопытством:  
– Ты намного интереснее, чем я думал.  
И вдруг подхватил его под бёдра и дёрнул на себя.  
Хиджикату рывком протащило по полу. Он машинально упёрся локтями в пол, но только кожу ободрал, а Уцуро и не заметил сопротивления.  
– Так будет приятнее нам обоим, – пояснил он небрежно.  
Футболка Хиджикаты задралась до подмышек, колени разъехались, прижатые к бокам Уцуро, а задница оказалась над полом. Уцуро подвёл ладонь ему под поясницу, придержал, посмотрел исподлобья – зрачки сияли двумя алыми точками – и склонился над его животом. Хиджиката видел себя: голую грудную клетку, проступившие под кожей рёбра, запавший живот, широко раздвинутые ноги. Уцуро мог сделать с ним всё, что угодно – трахнуть, съесть, трахать и есть одновременно. А Хиджиката мог только подчиниться и сдаться своей судьбе. Таков удел всех травоядных – быть съеденным тем, кто сильнее. Где-то он это уже слышал…  
Острые клыки коснулись болезненно натянутой кожи живота. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, и Хиджиката успел поверить, что это очередная игра, когда Уцуро сомкнул челюсти.  
Это не было больно. Просто вдруг стало очень холодно, а потом сразу – жарко. Волна жара хлынула во все стороны от раны, прилила к голове и к паху. Сердце заколотилось как бешеное, в ушах загудела кровь. Хиджиката услышал тихий долгий звук, что-то вроде приглушённого вскрика, и с отстранённым удивлением понял, что этот звук издал он сам.   
Уцуро вскинул голову, облизываясь.   
– Ммм, именно так вкусно, как я и представлял.  
Хиджиката почти не слышал его, уставившись на свой живот, где вспухали две крупные круглые капли крови. Уцуро наклонился и слизнул их одним движением – на коже остался широкий красноватый полукруг, словно грим размазали, и Хиджиката увидел раны: всего лишь тёмные точки. Они казались неглубокими и нестрашными, но пока он смотрел, кровь выступила снова.   
– Ну как? – осведомился Уцуро. Тон у него был до странного холодный. – Понравилось?  
Хиджиката хотел бы ответить, сказать этому психу, что нет, ничерта не понравилось, сказать ему, чтобы остановился сейчас же, но не мог вымолвить ни звука. Взгляд прикипел к ранам – кровь там уже шла непрерывно, струйки стекали по животу набок. Уцуро смахнул их и с удовольствием облизал пальцы, не сводя сияющих глаз с Хиджикаты. Он как будто ждал чего-то, какой-то реакции – Хиджиката не мог это понять.  
Наконец Уцуро надоело. Он упёрся свободной рукой в пол, наклонился и начал слизывать кровь. Хиджиката смотрел снизу вверх и не видел ничего, кроме его практически чёрного силуэта на фоне окна: спина Уцуро бугрилась мускулами, а за ней полыхало закатное солнце. Потоки огненно-алого света заливали комнату, и Хиджиката подумал, что умереть в этом свете не так уж и плохо – уж точно лучше, чем в непроглядной темноте. «Уйти во блеске славы…»  
Эта фраза вдруг всплыла в памяти, а за ней – и весь монолог, который он придумал вместо скучных реплик из сценария. Монолог был про персонажа спектакля, но на самом деле Хиджиката говорил про себя. Он буквально хотел прокричать это миру, сделать своё программное заявление. Вот только самурай Ягэн никогда в жизни никому не поддавался, он был смелым и остался таким до конца – ему хватило храбрости самому убить себя. «Он больше не еда», вспомнил Хиджиката. Не еда.   
Уцуро надавил ему на живот до боли. Чтобы кровь шла сильнее, понял Хиджиката. Сердце затрепетало, но дрожь отвращения была сильнее. «Не еда», повторил он как заклинание.   
Пистолет так и лежал сбоку, теперь он оказался наискось от головы, это было даже удобнее. Хиджиката нащупал его, не сводя с Уцуро напряжённого взгляда, но тот так увлёкся, что ничего не замечал. Пальцы сомкнулись на рукояти. У этой модели было восемь патронов, он сделал около трёх выстрелов, возможно четыре, но точно не больше пяти. При самом худшем раскладе должно было остаться хотя бы два.  
Хиджиката выдохнул и вскинул руку с пистолетом.  
– Отвали от меня!  
Уцуро поднял голову. На его губах размазалась кровь, чёлка упала на глаза, но в остальном он выглядел спокойным – если не приглядываться.   
– Тоширо? – голос звучал ровно, словно они общались за чашечкой чая. – Что это за глупые шутки?  
Между его переносицей и дулом пистолета было не больше двадцати сантиметров.   
– Я же говорил, что такой калибр не причинит мне вреда, – Уцуро прищурился с едва заметным весельем. – Или ты решил добавить остроты в наше маленькое развлечение?  
«Две пули, – напомнил себе Хиджиката. – Не облажайся».  
И выстрелил.  
Руку качнуло отдачей, но он ждал этого и успел придержать под локоть. Смотреть, что там с Уцуро, не было времени, счёт шёл на секунды: Хиджиката перехватил рукоять второй рукой и ткнул дулом себе под нижнюю челюсть. Хотелось бы сказать что-то крутое, вроде «аста ла виста» или хотя бы: «Выкуси, ублюдок!», но на это тоже не было времени. Хиджиката зажмурился и спустил курок.  
Над ухом громыхнуло, мир закувыркался, луч закатного солнца вдруг остро полоснул по глазам, и Хиджиката ослеп и оглох. Он не чувствовал своего тела и пола под спиной, не чувствовал боли и стыда – это была настоящая, не поддельная смерть, и он с радостью отдался на её волю.   
– Это начинает раздражать.   
Хиджиката распахнул глаза.  
Уцуро склонялся над ним, и солнце полыхало за его плечами: чёрная тень с дьявольски-алыми глазами и безумное буйство пламени. Бред угасающего сознания, что ещё это могло быть. Хиджиката с облегчением закрыл глаза, и тут же охнул от боли.  
– Посмотри на меня, будь добр.  
Заведённые за голову руки, которые Уцуро стиснул одной своей и прижал к полу, ныли от плеч до запястий. В ушах звенело, голова кружилась. Что-то капнуло на лицо, Хиджиката не сразу понял, что это была кровь Уцуро.   
Он не умер. Никто из них.   
Дверь с шумом распахнулась.  
– Уцуро-сама, – это был Оборо, – я слышал выстрел. Всё в порядке?  
– Всё в порядке, – ответил Уцуро.  
По его лицу стекала кровь, на переносице она разделялась надвое и алыми струйками ползла по щекам – вид у него был совершенно демонический, но выражение лица оставалось спокойным, и по контрасту это пугало сильнее всего.   
Уцуро смерил Хиджикату внимательным взглядом и вдруг отпустил его руки.  
– Мне пришла в голову одна идея, – сообщил он почти весело. – Оборо-кун, понадобится твоя помощь.


	7. Chapter 7

***

Раны были несерьёзными. Так сказал Оборо:  
– Мышцы не повреждены, и кровь уже остановилась.  
Он обработал живот Хиджикаты антисептиком и наложил на раны пластырные повязки.  
– Вот так. – На его безэмоциональном лице читалось нечто вроде удовлетворения от проделанной работы. – Не делай резких движений, не поднимай тяжести, и всё будет в порядке.  
– Ты ещё скажи, что скоро заживёт, – пробормотал Хиджиката.  
На него накатило тупое равнодушие. Он сделал всё что мог, но проиграл, теперь оставалось просто ждать смерти. Судя по тому, как легко его оставили на попечении одного лишь Оборо, Уцуро был уверен, что добыча никуда не денется.  
– Возьми, - Оборо бросил ему в лицо куртку. – Идём.  
– Куда?  
Не то чтобы ему было интересно, где его убьют. Оборо как почуял, что ответа не требуется, и промолчал.  
Из секретариата они вышли через неприметную боковую дверь и оказались перед пожарным выходом, рядом с которым висела табличка: «Только для преподавательского состава».  
– Удобно, – оценил Хиджиката.  
В молчании Оборо отчётливо чувствовалось осуждение, это раздражало.  
– Что?  
– Ты обманом пронёс пистолет.  
– Это твоя претензия? Ты меня на смерть ведёшь и ещё строишь обиженного.  
Оборо насупился, но ничего не сказал, только отступил, пропуская его вперёд.  
– Боишься, что сбегу? Разве у меня есть шанс?  
В каком-нибудь аниме тупой помощник злодея сразу бы рассказал обо всех способах побега, но Оборо молчал. Не такой уж он был и тупой.  
Хиджиката фыркнул - смех так и рвался наружу, пришлось закусить губу, чтобы сдержаться. В глубине души он понимал, что это веселье висельника, которому нечего терять, но гнал такие мысли подальше.  
Они спустились до первого этажа. Здесь Оборо подошёл к боковому ходу и открыл железную дверь своим ключом.  
– Сюда.  
Хиджиката с сомнением посмотрел на узкий лестничный пролёт, уходивший в полутьму.  
– В подвал, что ли?  
От чего-то он думал, что его отведут в театр, хотя это и было очень глупо: Уцуро не стал бы так рисковать снова.   
– Иди вперёд, – процедил Оборо.  
Они спустились на этаж и оказались перед единственной дверью, на этот раз, незапертой. Хиджиката переступил порог и остановился.  
– Ничего себе!  
Это был подземный паркинг, и до сих пор он не подозревал, что в колледже есть такое место.  
– Эй-эй, – пробормотал Хиджиката, озираясь, – это нарушение пожарной безопасности.  
Оборо оставил его слова без внимания.  
Территория была небольшой, на десяток машин: серые стены, тусклый свет, тишина, в которой их шаги отдавались эхом – всё как в фильмах ужасов. Хиджиката повертел головой по сторонам, но не заметил камер наблюдения.  
На паркинге стояла всего одна машина: чёрный внедорожник, высокий, длинный и массивный, как танк. Хиджиката оценил хищные фары, решётку радиатора размером с письменный стол, голодный блеск хромированных деталей и засвистел. Оборо на ходу достал брелок, нажал на кнопку, и внедорожник приветственно мигнул в ответ.  
– Откуда у тебя… – начал было Хиджиката и осёкся.  
Разумеется, это была не машина Оборо. Не требовалось много ума, чтобы сообразить, кому она принадлежала.  
– А ты, значит, водителем подрабатываешь?  
Оборо открыл заднюю дверь, крупную, как у автобуса, и вперёд сразу же выдвинулся прорезиненный порожек. В широком проёме был виден красивый салон из светлой кожи: заманчиво изогнутые кресла, уютно мерцающая подсветка – всё такое завлекательное. Хиджиката хорошо понимал, что если сядет в машину Уцуро, то ему конец. Никто не увидит, что происходит за матово-чёрными стёклами, не услышит криков о помощи, а в гигантском багажнике его труп, точнее, то немногое, что оставит от него Уцуро, можно будет отвезти на другой конец города.   
Снова вспомнились убийства в городе: если это дело рук Уцуро, то он мог заманивать жертв в машину и убивать, а потом какой-нибудь молчаливый ворон выбрасывал их останки на обочине.  
– Садись, - приказал Оборо.  
Хиджиката отступил в сторону.  
– Мотивации не хватает, – сказал он весело. – Придётся тебе меня уговорить.  
Он мог справиться с Оборо один на один, а потом… Что будет потом, думать не хотелось.  
– Эй, Оборо! – послышалось со стороны лестницы. Хиджиката узнал голос и нехотя обернулся.  
К ним спешил Такасуги. Он был в обычной одежде: джинсы и спортивная куртка, солнечные очки, задранные на лоб.  
– Что слу…  
Он притормозил, когда обогнул машину и увидел их. Хиджиката кисло улыбнулся – справиться с Такасуги у него шансов не было, он упустил последнюю призрачную возможность спастись. Это не вызвало никаких эмоций – в глубине души он самого начала знал, что обречён.  
– Ну и что это значит? – негромко спросил Такасуги.  
Хиджиката ему помахал.  
– Какая встреча! Рад тебя видеть.  
– А я тебя – нет, – огрызнулся Такасуги.  
В его сторону он не смотрел, сверля Оборо испытующим взглядом. Как заметил Хиджиката, тому от этого стало не по себе.  
– Что я мог сделать, – наконец ответил Оборо. – Приказ есть приказ.  
– Мог мне позвонить.  
Оборо еле заметно поморщился.  
– Тебе не стоит в это вмешиваться, ты и так…  
Он вдруг замолчал, уставившись куда-то в сторону, и Хиджиката сразу понял, кого он увидел. Сразу стало нехорошо, и Такасуги, судя по вытянувшемуся лицу, тоже не обрадовался. Они обернулись одновременно.  
– У вас всё в порядке? – осведомился Уцуро.  
Он направлялся к ним неторопливой походкой и безмятежно улыбался, как будто собрался ехать на пикник в компании друзей. Плечо он, наверное, перевязал – бинтов не было видно под длинным чёрным плащом свободного кроя, надетым прямо поверх рубашки. Зачёсанная на лоб чёлка скрывала рану на виске, и только полоска пластыря через переносицу напоминала, что в Уцуро стреляли в упор – на его походке, манере держаться и хорошем настроении это никак не сказалось.  
«Вдруг он и правда…» Что? – оборвал себя Хиджиката – Бессмертный? Воплощение смерти? Бред.   
– Шинске, мы оторвали тебя от празднования фестиваля, – Уцуро на ходу небрежно потрепал Такасуги по щеке. – Спасибо что пришёл.   
Такасуги пробормотал что-то невнятное, глядя в пол. Уцуро вдруг остановился и посмотрел на него через плечо.  
– Надеюсь, у тебя не осталось возражений по этому вопросу.  
– Не осталось, – тихо ответил Такасуги.  
Может быть, он и хотел помочь, но не настолько, чтобы рисковать своей шкурой, и кто бы стал его винить.  
– Вы с Оборо-куном садитесь вперёд, – распорядился Уцуро. – Тоширо…  
Он подошёл вплотную. Хиджиката смотрел в сторону и всё равно чувствовал его присутствие; казалось, что Уцуро занимает собой всё пространство и вытесняет весь воздух – рядом с ним было трудно дышать.  
– Забирайся в машину.  
Очень хотелось ответить «Заставь меня», но остатки инстинкта самосохранения вопили, что лучше этого не делать.  
– Чтобы меня отвезли подальше и благополучно убили? – буркнул Хиджиката. – Спасибо, не хочется.  
Получилось совсем не так круто, как в его воображении, но он хотя бы не мямлил, как некоторые.  
Уцуро сдержанно вздохнул.  
– Я бы не хотел применять силу, поэтому просто…  
Он замолчал. В полированном боку машины было видно, как он вдруг поднял руку. Хиджиката резко развернулся, но Уцуро всего лишь достал телефон и с сосредоточенным видом читал что-то с экрана.  
– Ну же, – сказал он рассеянно, – не заставляй меня ждать.  
Хиджиката оглянулся, но Оборо и Такасуги уже скрылись в безразмерных недрах внедорожника.   
– Хотя бы скажите, куда мы едем, – пробурчал он, сдаваясь.  
– А, – Уцуро даже не оторвался от телефона, – на Чёрный рынок.

В салоне одуряюще пахло кожей. Сиденье, всё в выемках и упругих валиках, обтекло Хиджикату со всех сторон, обняло за плечи и деликатно придержало под поясницей. Места было – хоть танцуй. Хиджиката вытянул ноги и откинулся затылком на подголовник, но тут же сел прямо, чтобы получше всё рассмотреть. Светлая кожа, панели из настоящего дерева, раздельные сиденья с подлокотниками и сенсорными экранами для управления климатом – от роскоши голова кружилась. Хиджиката оценил откидной столик между креслами, разъёмы под зарядные устройства по бокам и ещё один ряд сидений сзади. Внедорожник был таким крутым, что он на время забыл о своих страхах и просто наслаждался – недолго, пару минут.  
Машина качнулась, когда в неё с другой стороны забрался Уцуро.  
– Оборо-кун, поезжай.  
Хиджиката постарался отсесть от него подальше, но божественно мягкое сиденье воспротивилось всеми своим выемками и валиками.  
– Тоширо, пристегнись, – Уцуро всё ещё зависал в телефоне.  
«Да ты шутишь! – хотелось сказать. – Ты собираешься убить меня, эй! Не изображай грёбаную заботу!»  
– Если тебе нужна помощь…  
Уцуро не глядя протянул руку.  
– Я сам! – вырвалось у Хиджикаты.  
Пока он дрожащими пальцами пытался воткнуть ремень в замок, Оборо завёл двигатель, и внедорожник тронулся с места, так плавно, словно его несли на руках. Хиджикате это больше не приносило удовольствия. Дорогая машина принадлежала Уцуро как одному из Выдающихся Зверей. Общество осыпало их всеми возможными благами в обмен на защиту и мудрое руководство, но никто не знал правду. Никто и не узнает: Хиджиката умрёт, как умер Ито и многие другие, а Уцуро продолжит убивать, купаясь в лучах незаслуженной славы и любви студентов.  
В глазах вдруг запекло.  
– Эй, водитель, – сдавленно сказал Хиджиката, – забыл о своих обязанностях? Включи музыку.  
Оборо ожидаемо промолчал, вместо него ответил Такасуги:  
– Хватит цепляться к нему. Он не виноват в твоих проблемах.  
Судя по тону, он считал, что Хиджиката сам виноват.  
– Ребята, не ссорьтесь, – сказал тот, кто на самом деле был за всё в ответе, и они замолчали.  
Ворота паркинга поднялись, машина выкатила наружу и, как без удивления понял Хиджиката, за пределы колледжа. Короткая дорога вливалась в шоссе, которое вело в столицу – отсюда было видно скопление высоток, золотисто подсвеченное солнцем на фоне сиреневого неба.   
Хиджиката прикинул, что фестиваль уже должен был закончиться. Парни, конечно, заметят его отсутствие, но не всполошатся – решат, что он гуляет с очередной фанаткой. Гинтоки, после того, что случилось прошлой ночью, наверное, и думать о нём не хочет. Значит, его хватятся, когда будет уже слишком поздно.  
Хиджиката прижался лбом к стеклу и равнодушно смотрел на проносящиеся мимо поля, рощи и дома. Они оставались позади, а он нёсся вперёд, к смерти.  
– Тоширо, – спокойный голос ворвался в череду унылых мыслей, – ты раньше бывал на Чёрном рынке?  
Говорить с Уцуро не хотелось, но он ждал, и его внимание ощущалось, как приставленный к шее нож.  
– А вы как думаете? Травоядным там не место.  
– Ты не совсем прав. Впрочем, сам увидишь.  
Уцуро замолчал. В стекле отражался светящийся экран телефона с зелеными квадратами – он общался в мессенджере. Хиджиката пытался смотреть в окно сквозь отражение, но быстро сдался: пока Уцуро был рядом, ни о чём больше думать не получалось.  
– Вы не боитесь?  
Уцуро набрал окончание фразы, отправил сообщение и только тогда ответил:  
– Чего я должен бояться?  
Хиджиката широко улыбнулся.  
– Забыли о послании, которое я оставил своим друзьям? Если прошёл час, то оно уже отправилось.  
– А, – спокойно отозвался Уцуро, – ты об этом.  
И больше ничего не сказал.  
– Так что, – не унимался Хиджиката, – совсем не боитесь?  
– У меня нет привычки бояться пустых угроз.  
У Хиджикаты уже губы болели, но он улыбался изо всех сил.  
– Думаете, я блефую?   
Уцуро посмотрел на него в упор.  
– Что ж, давай обсудим это. Оставить сообщение с автоматической рассылкой это разумно и логично, соглашусь. Но знаешь, что ещё логичнее? – он слегка наклонился вперёд.   
Хиджиката рефлекторно отшатнулся, но ремень удержал на месте. Уцуро сделал вид, что не заметил.   
– После того как опасный убийца напал на тебя в театре, логично было бы обратиться в полицию, не находишь?  
Хиджиката больше не мог улыбаться. Он жалел, что вообще начал этот разговор, а Уцуро безжалостно продолжал:  
– Полиция, газеты, друзья, преподаватели – ты должен был рассказать всем и каждому, что тебе грозит опасность, и потребовать защиты. Тебя могли наказать за то, что пробрался в театр, но никакое наказание и даже отчисление рядом не стоят с угрозой жизни. Полиция взяла бы тебя под охрану, а убийцу стали бы искать более тщательно и могли бы поймать. Вот как работает логика. Но ты, – он протянул руку и легко ткнул Хиджикату в лоб, – устроен иначе. Ты не сделал ничего и просто ждал смерти, предвкушал её. Поэтому я абсолютно точно знаю, что ты не оставил никакого сообщения и теперь пытаешься блефовать.   
Хиджиката подавленно молчал, и он кивнул сам себе.  
– Ты хотел смерти и ты её получишь, больше, чем ты мог вообразить. Расслабься и ни о чём не беспокойся – так или иначе, сегодня всё закончится.  
Телефон завибрировал. Уцуро включил экран и снова погрузился в переписку, а Хиджиката с некоторым усилием снова отвернулся к окну.  
«Всё закончится, да?»  
До самого города никто больше не сказал ни слова.


	8. Chapter 8

***

На автобусе дорога от колледжа до города занимала минут сорок, а внедорожник домчал их за четверть часа, но и за такой короткий срок Хиджиката умудрился задремать, убаюканный бархатистым пением мотора. Разбудил его автомобильный гудок.  
Хиджиката открыл глаза, сонно моргая и силясь понять, где находится. Надо же, он думал, что рядом с Уцуро будет дрожать всю дорогу, но мозг устал бояться и просто отключился. Это не принесло облегчения, но эмоции как-то притупились, и Хиджиката с любопытством уставился в окно.  
Вместо полей и деревьев вокруг теперь были высотки и машины, сквозь тонированное стекло сияли фары, светофоры и вывески. Оборо сначала двигался в общем потоке, потом ловко вырулил на боковую улицу с односторонним движением. Хиджиката с интересом наблюдал.  
В интернате их выпускали в город только на экскурсии – для общего развития и «повышения сплочённости». Получив наконец свободу, Хиджиката вместе с парнями из колледжа ездил в город чуть ли не каждый день, но не заходил дальше главных улиц и торговых центров с кафе и кинотеатрами. В местах, где они ехали сейчас, он ещё никогда не бывал.  
Улица привела их в район с многоквартирными домами, а затем – в квартал с низкой застройкой, где жили мелкие животные. Перед домами играли детёныши, кто-то подстригал газон, окна уютно желтели сквозь занавески. Внедорожник катил мимо, унося Хиджикату от этих мирных картин чужой жизни, подобных которым у него никогда не будет.  
– Уже скоро, – негромко объявил Оборо.  
Хиджиката посмотрел вперёд. Там всё мигало, искрилось и переливалось разными цветами, и он сперва подумал, что это парк аттракционов. Но чем ближе они подъезжали, тем отчётливее становились многочисленные вывески: неоновые силуэты, чокающиеся бокалы, зазывные надписи.  
Уцуро убрал телефон, взялся за капюшон плаща и накинул на голову, скрыв длинные волосы. Та ещё маскировка.  
– Оборо-кун, высади нас с Тоширо у входа. Вы с Шинске подождёте здесь, не паркуйтесь, мы ненадолго.  
Оборо красиво развернул машину и затормозил так плавно и без рывка, что Хиджиката не почувствовал, как они остановились.  
– Выходи.  
– Что если я не хочу? – с вызовом спросил Хиджиката.  
Уцуро наклонился и отстегнул его ремень, после чего открыл дверь и молча выбрался наружу. Выходить из машины не хотелось так же сильно, как до этого – садиться в неё. Хиджиката поиграл с идеей остаться в салоне, и пусть его вытаскивают силой, потом вздохнул и открыл дверь со своей стороны. Сиденье мягко подтолкнуло в спину, порожек услужливо развернулся под ногами – словно внедорожник тоже хотел поскорее от него избавиться.  
– А тебе-то я что сделал? – пробормотал Хиджиката.  
– Что? – немедленно спросил Такасуги.  
Не ответив, Хиджиката спрыгнул на землю и со всей дури хлопнул дверью. Немного отведя душу, он почувствовал себя лучше и начал озираться.  
Если не знать, то Чёрный рынок выглядел как обычный увеселительный квартал: реклама, вывески, десятки прохожих. Хиджиката приободрился – на глазах у такой толпы его точно не убьют.  
– Идём, – Уцуро взял его под локоть и без нажима подтолкнул вперёд. – Хочу показать тебе кое-что.  
Хиджиката на всякий случай дёрнул рукой, убедился, что его держат крепко, и только после этого послушался.  
– Куда мы идём?  
– Увидишь.  
Они прошли под нестерпимо мигающим арочным входом. Хиджиката сделал два шага, озираясь, потом ещё один – по инерции, и остановился. Уцуро отпустил его руку, но он не заметил, захваченный тем, что видел.  
Это можно было принять за ярмарку на летнем фестивале: узкий крытый проход и два ряда прилавков, за которыми суетились продавцы в клеёнчатых фартуках и перчатках до локтей. У прилавков толпились покупатели: прилично одетые самцы, самки и даже детёныши. Толкотня и гул голосов создавали ощущение какого-то нездорового возбуждения. На улице ещё было светло, но тут, под плотным тентом, уже включили освещение, и длинные ряды лампочек, подвешенных над прилавками, позволяли хорошо разглядеть выставленный товар.  
– Мясные ряды, – сказал Уцуро.  
Как будто это требовалось объяснять!  
На прилавках лежало мясо: окровавленные куски плоти, горки костей, выгнутые рёбра, внутренности в отдельных ёмкостях, обложенные льдом. На проволоках были подвешены конечности и целые туши с вырезанными частями. Покупатели и продавцы – все хищники – тыкали в них когтями, принюхивались, спорили о цене. На глазах у Хиджикаты верткая куница ловким движением срезала с крупной оленьей туши шмат мяса вместе с жировой прослойкой и с оттягом бросила на зазвеневшие весы. Как-то резко стало жарко и душно, Хиджиката не мог дышать этим тухлым, провонявшим кровью и гнилью воздухом. Свет ламп вдруг потускнел, налился кровью, всё виделось сквозь мутное багровое марево.  
– Тоширо?  
Его поддержали – очень вовремя, ещё немного и он бы упал.  
– Успокойся. Дыши.  
Хиджиката замотал головой – если бы он вдохнул, то сразу выблевал бы всё, что съел сегодня. Сильная рука бережно обняла за плечи, и его развернули лицом к выходу.  
– Отойдём немного.  
Он позволил вести себя, с трудом передвигая ногами, и какое же это было облегчение, что рядом оказался кто-то, кому можно доверять…  
Хиджиката опомнился и стряхнул заботливые руки.  
– Я в порядке.  
Уцуро наклонился, обеспокоенно вглядываясь в его лицо.  
– Точно? Может быть, выпьешь воды?  
– Спасибо, – процедил Хиджиката, – обойдусь.  
Если бы он умирал от жажды в пустыне, а Уцуро предлагал бесплатную минералку, он бы и тогда не стал ничего брать из его рук.  
Вспомнилось, как Уцуро всю дорогу с кем-то переписывался. Наверное, обрадовал своих дружков-бандитов, что скоро привезёт свежее мясо. Пальцы похолодели, и Хиджиката поспешил скрестить руки на груди.  
– Вы это хотели мне показать? Мою будущую судьбу?  
– Я хотел поговорить о политике.  
– Что?  
Уцуро слегка улыбнулся. Хиджиката понял, что смотрит на него, раскрыв рот, и насупился – ублюдок опять его подловил.  
– Тебе приходилось слышать об этом месте?  
– Ну допустим, – нехотя протянул Хиджиката.  
Конечно, он слышал кое-что. Рассказывали страшные байки про молодых травоядных обоих полов, которые пошли на свидание вслепую или приняли предложение о работе моделью, и больше их никто не видел. По легенде все они находили свой конец на прилавках Мясных рядов.  
– Как думаешь, полиции о нём известно? – Уцуро сделал паузу и продолжил: – Разумеется, известно. Мясные ряды существуют столько же, сколько наш мир, почти век.  
Хиджиката посмотрел недоверчиво, и он кивнул, как бы подтверждая сказанное.  
– Мясо сюда поступает из больниц и моргов, никого не убивают специально, если тебе от этого легче. Врачи сотрудничают с торговцами и передают им ещё тёплые тела пациентов, у которых не осталось родственников. Существование Мясных рядов полулегально, и при желании правительство могло бы их уничтожить. – Уцуро коротко улыбнулся, и ничего приятного в этой улыбке не было. – Или нет. В первые годы после Войны такие попытки предпринимались неоднократно, но Мясные ряды возрождались вновь и вновь. А теперь вопрос для тебя: как думаешь, Тоширо, почему полиция, городские власти и Выдающиеся Звери до сих пор не выкорчевали эту заразу?  
Хиджиката нахмурился и промолчал.  
– Политика, – объяснил Уцуро.  
Он приобнял Хиджикату за плечи и неторопливо повёл к выходу.  
– Посмотри на мир вокруг нас: хищникам настрого запрещено употреблять мясо. Все знают, что от овощей и зелени мы становимся слабыми и вялыми, даже наш уровень интеллекта понижается на такой диете. Это напоминает дискриминацию, учитывая, что для травоядных никаких ограничений нет.  
– Потому что мы – не убийцы!  
– И это говорит тот, кто ходит по колледжу с пистолетом, – в голосе Уцуро звучала неприкрытая насмешка. – Будь на моём месте кто-нибудь послабее – кто-нибудь, кто чтит законы и не ест мясо, ты бы стал убийцей сегодня.  
Хиджикату передёрнуло. Убийца? Он? Это Уцуро убивал направо и налево, а он всего лишь защищался, разве не так?  
– Если оставить в стороне демагогию, то ситуация такова, что права одной части населения постоянно ущемляются в пользу другой. Ещё один простенький вопрос: как долго ущемлённые хищники будут терпеть такое положение дел?  
– Нас больше, – ответил Хиджиката, – поэтому вам пришлось уступить. Война зашла в тупик, вы были сильнее, а мы многочисленнее, и все в итоге решили, что лучше жить в мире.  
– Такую чушь вам рассказывают на лекциях? – Уцуро поцокал языком. – Время уволить преподавателя истории. Хорошо, объясню тебе то, о чём умалчивают в учебниках.  
Хиджиката подумал, что легко бы без этого обошёлся. Жаль, что его мнения не спрашивали.  
– За девяносто лет выросло несколько поколений хищников, которые воспринимают травоядных не как еду, а как равных граждан. Они считают убийство тяжким преступлением. Но когда на чаше весов закон, а на другой – собственное благополучие, и это не единичный случай, а устоявшееся положение дел, то недовольство зарождается, растёт и зреет до тех пор, пока не прогремит взрыв. Именно поэтому стране необходимы такие вот места, где можно купить полулегальное мясо, не опасаясь, что тебя арестуют на месте.  
– Хотите сказать… – Хиджиката потряс головой. Он не собирался верить тому, что говорил Уцуро, даже если его слова были похожи на правду.  
– Чёрный рынок спонсируется правительством. Преступления, совершённые здесь, лежат вне зоны контроля полиции. Я это знаю точно, потому что именно Выдающихся Зверей привлекают для устранения наиболее опасных местных преступников – в режиме строгой секретности, конечно. Мясо здесь стоит дорого, и его немного, мало кому по силам покупать его каждый день, и для большинства это запретное лакомство, а значит, превращения всех хищников в маньяков-мясоедов можно не бояться. Иногда, очень редко, кто-то сходит с ума и начинает нападать на травоядных, тогда за ним приходит один из Выдающихся Зверей. Некоторых пытаются лечить, но от мясной ломки есть только одно лекарство, – Уцуро недобро улыбнулся. – Поэтому, когда такой несчастный, изуродованный нашим лживым обществом, попадается мне, я просто обрываю его мучения. Из милосердия.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на него с отвращением: получалось, что Уцуро всё равно, кого убивать, он как будто получал удовольствие просто от того, что мог распоряжаться чужими жизнями.  
– Серийные убийства в городе... это ведь ваших рук дело.  
Уцуро мастерски изобразил удивление:  
– С чего бы мне этим заниматься?  
«С того, что ты – чёртов психопат!»  
Впрочем, сказать это вслух Хиджиката не решился – не настолько он хотел умереть. Уцуро не дождался ответа и продолжил:  
– Как видишь, расчёт правительства безупречен. Хищникам скармливают падаль… о, прости, это нетолерантное слово – мясо умерших животных, и значит, никто не страдает. Таким образом удаётся потихоньку стравливать пар из того вечно бурлящего котла, каким является наш мир любви и процветания. И не смотри так растерянно – если однажды ты войдёшь в число Выдающихся Зверей, тебе придётся постоянно иметь дело с этой стороной жизни.  
Хиджиката вздрогнул. Растерянность и шок забылись перед этим откровенным издевательством.  
– Да что за комедию вы ломаете?! Какое ещё «однажды», если вы собрались меня прикончить?  
Уцуро улыбался и молчал. Садист проклятый, ему просто это нравилось: отвлекать разговорами и показной заботой, а потом цинично напоминать о настоящем положении дел и наслаждаться его страданиями. Ну пускай радуется, это в последний раз.  
Хиджиката отступил на шаг. Уцуро не пытался удержать – думал, у него всё под контролем.  
– Помогите! – заорал Хиджиката. – Этот хищник – серийный убийца! Вызовите поли…  
Пятясь, он наткнулся на кого-то и чуть не упал.  
– Добрый господин, чем могу служить?  
– А?  
Булькающий голос звучал снизу, Хиджиката опустил голову и увидел мелкого тапира. Закутанный в какую-то грязную накидку, тот пошатывался как пьяный, покрасневшие ввалившиеся глаза лихорадочно блестели.  
– Добрый господин, вы хотите сделать покупку? – тапир протянул к нему руки.  
Хиджиката решил было, что это попрошайка, и уже открыл рот, собираясь сказать, чтобы проваливал, но слова застряли в горле.  
– Хотите пальчик? – пробулькал тапир. – Всего четыре с половиной тысячи иен.  
На левой руке у него остался только указательный, на правой – большой и мизинец. Остальные пальцы превратились в обрубки, покрытые коркой запёкшейся крови. Хиджиката вытаращился на него в полном ступоре, а тапир понял его молчание неправильно.  
– Хорошо: четыре тысячи за указательный, остальные продам за три с половиной. Ну же, господин, дешевле нигде не найдёте.  
– Он не будет есть твоё мясо, – сказал Уцуро. Хиджиката не заметил, как он подошёл. – Он не хищник.  
Тапир подслеповато поморгал – не похоже, чтобы до него дошёл смысл сказанного.  
– Не хотите пальцы? Тогда есть предложение получше, но это и будет стоить дороже, намного дороже.  
Он потянул за полы накидки. Хиджиката успел увидеть грязно-белые бинты, воспалённую багровую кожу вокруг и больше ничего – Уцуро шагнул вперёд, заслонив ему обзор.  
– Возьми деньги и убирайся.  
– А как же порция? – залепетал тапир. – Я ещё могу отдать немного мяса, меня это не убьёт…  
Уцуро впихнул ему в руки несколько купюр.  
– Иди домой, пока ещё можешь. Тоширо?  
Хиджиката позволил взять себя за руку и увести. Ноги двигались механически, а перед глазами всё ещё стояло то, что он успел увидеть.  
– Он… Он же…  
– Некоторым несчастным ничего не остаётся, кроме как торговать своим мясом: пальцами, конечностями. Этот уже дошёл до крайней степени отчаяния и принимает наркотики, чтобы выдержать боль – недолго протянет.  
Горло свело спазмом. Хиджиката наклонился, уверенный, что его сейчас вырвет, но обошлось – из сузившейся глотки вышел только горький воздух.  
– Как себя чувствуешь?  
Хреново он себя чувствовал: глаза болели, во рту пересохло, кровь стучала в висках, словно хотела разорвать череп. Хиджиката с трудом выпрямился и с ненавистью посмотрел на Уцуро: высокий, сильный, в красивой дорогой одежде – в сравнении с тем несчастным тапиром, он был просто богом.  
– И вы ещё говорите о дискриминации, – процедил Хиджиката. – После вот этого?  
Но у Уцуро уже был готов ответ.  
– Думаешь, подобное случается только с травоядными? Хищники точно так же продают свои части тела, потому что перед нищетой все равны. В так называемой «природной медицине» считается, что определённые части наших тел могут лечить разные заболевания. Если бы ты вырос не в интернате, а в обычной семье, то во время эпидемии сапа твои родители извлекли бы из сундука тщательно запакованный мешочек с порошком из клыков льва или медвежьего жёлчного пузыря, чтобы сделать для тебя лекарство. – Он согнул руку. – Вот этот бицепс на Чёрном рынке будет стоить десятки тысяч иен, при условии, что его срежут с меня живого. В какой-то мере это даже более жестоко, чем поедание мёртвых тел, не находишь?  
Хиджиката не хотел думать об этом, не хотел отвечать, больше всего хотелось, чтобы его все оставили в покое. Он так и сказал:  
– Чего вы от меня ждёте? Хотите убить, так убейте, мне уже всё равно.  
Уцуро ответил не сразу. Он рассматривал его задумчиво, как будто что-то решал для себя, а потом покачал головой.  
– Ещё не время.  
– Для чего?  
На это он даже отвечать не стал, просто взял за плечо и повёл назад, к машине. Хиджиката послушно плёлся за ним. Сопротивляться и звать на помощь не имело смысла, потому что прохожие, все эти законопослушные граждане, покупавшие только мясо мёртвых животных, не стали бы помогать. Восемнадцать лет Хиджикату пичкали сладкой ложью, но сегодня он отчётливо осознал: как бы сильно ни изменился мир, хищники и травоядные всё равно останутся врагами.


	9. Chapter 9

***

Такасуги ждал их на улице.  
– Я же сказал оставаться в машине, – суховато заметил Уцуро.  
– Тут ошивались какие-то подозрительные типы, пришлось их отогнать.  
– Тогда ты поступил правильно.  
Уцуро одной рукой открыл заднюю дверь внедорожника, а другой запихнул Хиджикату внутрь.  
– Точно не хочешь воды?  
– Пошёл ты, – вяло огрызнулся Хиджиката. Терять ему было нечего.  
Уцуро только языком поцокал.  
– Были бы мы в колледже, я бы назначил тебе взыскание.  
– Но вместо этого ты просто меня съешь, – подначил Хиджиката, – тоже наказание.  
Уцуро поджал губы.  
– Звучит неплохо. – С этим он захлопнул дверь.  
Хиджиката откинулся на сиденье, давясь безумным смехом.  
– Видели? Обиделся.  
Такасуги и Оборо взирали на него с почтением, как на лётчика-камикадзе.  
– Башкой ударился? – дружелюбно осведомился Такасуги. – Не зли его.  
– А то что? Меня убьют? Какой сюрприз.  
– Тише, – напряжённо сказал Оборо.  
Такасуги сразу отвернулся, да и Хиджиката, как он ни храбрился, притих, когда Уцуро открыл дверь с другой стороны и сел в машину.  
– Оборо-кун, мы едем в клуб, как всегда.  
Хотелось спросить, что за клуб, хотя в глубине души Хиджиката знал ответ: какое-то подпольное заведение для преступников, где можно беспрепятственно убивать и никто не вмешается – но тут зазвонил телефон.  
Уцуро взглянул на экран и нахмурился.  
– Тихо всем, мне нужно ответить на звонок. – Он поднёс телефон к уху и заговорил тем ласковым тоном, который хорошо знали студенты колледжа Оэдо: – Отосэ-сан, добрый вечер! Какой приятный… Хм, учебные планы? Разве мы не должны отправить их… вчера, да, вы безусловно правы, мы отправили их вчера. Что?.. О, я уверен, что все документы готовы, я их подписывал. Возможно, мой секретарь… да, новичок, возможно, он неправильно понял и… Нет, я сейчас не на работе, как и все сотрудники. У нас, видите ли, проходит фестиваль. Вы не хотели бы посетить наш фестиваль, скажем, послезавтра? Студенты поставили замечательный спектакль, вам должно понравиться. Заодно я передам учебные планы лично в руки… Хорошо, завтра днём… утром, да, конечно, первое, что сделаю, когда приду на работу к десяти… Нет, с восьми мы не работаем… Досадно, согласен. Так что насчёт фестива… – Он хмуро посмотрел на экран: – Бросила трубку.  
Хиджиката фыркнул, не удержавшись, и Уцуро весело покосился на него.  
– Министерство образования, – пожаловался он с забавной гримасой, – вот худшие злодеи на свете.  
Хиджикате вдруг стало больно от этого – от того, какую роль играл Уцуро и кем оказался, от того, что все верили ему и в него. Он открыл рот, ещё сам не зная, что собирается сказать.  
Машина сбросила скорость и начала поворачивать.  
– Приехали, – объявил Оборо.  
– Это клуб?  
Массивное трёхэтажное здание так и сверкало неоном, «Девочки и Выпивка», прочёл Хиджиката самую большую вывеску. Рядом извивалась голографическая женская фигура и мигала латинская надпись «Striptease».  
– Это «Ёшивара», – сказал Такасуги небрежно. – Опасное местечко, но популярное.  
– Да плевать на названия. Это стриптиз-клуб?!  
– Слюни подбери. Здешние девушки только раздеваются.  
Хиджиката сначала не понял, что подразумевается под «только», а потом резко понял, и щекам сразу стало горячо. Уцуро задумчиво на него посмотрел:  
– Тоширо уже исполнилось восемнадцать… впрочем, какая разница, если он всё равно собирается умереть. Оборо-кун, припаркуйся и можешь пройти внутрь вместе с Шинске. Тоширо, ты со мной.  
Хиджиката едва дождался, пока машина остановится. Он торопливо открыл дверь и спрыгнул на землю, но стоило отойти от внедорожника, как его энтузиазм поутих.  
Перед входом в бар толпились хищники, не меньше десятка: одни курили, другие что-то бурно обсуждали, то и дело разражаясь громогласным хохотом. Хиджиката оглянулся на Уцуро, но тот как назло остановился, чтобы поговорить по телефону.  
– У нас есть время до десяти утра. Просто возьми прошлогодние и замени даты… Новый шаблон? Это плохо, очень плохо, а я смогу потянуть время до вечера, не больше, потом эта мегера явится по мою душу. Вся надежда на тебя, Хицуги, я пришлю тебе банку кофе в подарок… Всё, выполняй.  
Можно было только посочувствовать секретарю – вечно-мрачному росомахе, который никогда не отвечал на приветствия и смотрел на всех исподлобья. Хиджиката считал, что тому лет пятьдесят, но возможно бедняга просто поседел раньше времени.  
Уцуро спрятал телефон во внутренний карман и подошёл к Хиджикате.  
– Извини за это – дела, – пояснил он светским тоном, – спасибо, что подождал.  
Хиджикате стало стыдно. Он боялся в одиночку проходить мимо компании бандитского вида взрослых хищников и ждал того, кто мог защитить – Уцуро. Обманщик и преступник, собиравшийся его убить, а Хиджиката всё равно рассчитывал на его помощь. И хуже всего было то, что Уцуро прекрасно это понимал, но не подавал виду – не из вежливости, а из садизма, конечно.  
Хиджиката отвернулся от него и быстрым шагом направился к входу в клуб. Ему не впервой было выходить против толпы хищников, не так уж это и сложно – надо всего лишь держаться так, словно можешь их всех уложить одной левой, вот и всё. Правда, обычно он имел дело со сверстниками и на безопасной территории интерната, но Хиджиката не дал себе времени подумать. Доводы рассудка были не более чем прикрытием для страха, а он ещё в детстве уяснил, что струсить – значит проиграть.  
Кто знает, чем бы это закончилось, но он успел сделать всего два шага, когда тяжёлая рука легла на плечо.  
– Тоширо, постарайся не отходить от меня далеко.  
– Боитесь, что сбегу? – Хиджиката дёрнул плечом, но Уцуро держал крепко.  
– Боюсь, что потеряешься, и с тобой случится что-нибудь плохое.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на него с безмолвным изумлением.  
– Плохое? Хуже того, что вы собираетесь со мной сделать?  
Уцуро ласково улыбнулся:  
– Много хуже.  
Он подтолкнул Хиджикату в сторону входа – движение было лёгким, но хватка на плече оставалась железной. Пришлось послушаться.  
Столпившиеся перед клубом хищники замолчали все сразу, как по команде, и уставились на них. Хиджиката не смотрел по сторонам, сосредоточившись на медленно приближавшейся двери с мигающей вывеской, но он чувствовал их взгляды, пристальные, липкие, жадные. Уцуро ненавязчиво передвинул руку так, что ладонь легла на шею, пальцы обхватили не сильно, но ощутимо. Хиджиката и хотел вырваться и боялся остаться без этой унизительной защиты. Уцуро неторопливо шёл вперёд, и хищники расступались перед ним – неохотно, с еле слышным рычанием, но подчинялись. Один койот замешкался, случайно или намеренно, Уцуро только взглянул на него, и он сбежал, поджав тощий хвост. Уцуро был сильнее их всех, они чуяли эту силу и уступали, признавая его право не делиться добычей. А в том, что Хиджиката для них был добычей, аппетитным куском мяса, которое они мысленно уже освежевали и съели, сомневаться не приходилось. Не будь Уцуро рядом, не демонстрируй он так откровенно свою власть, что бы они сделали? Хиджиката сглотнул и заставил себя смотреть только вперёд.  
До клуба было не больше десяти шагов, но к тому времени, как Хиджиката переступил порог, его сердце стучало так быстро, словно он бежал стометровку наперегонки с гепардом Усэйном. Стоило двери закрыться за спиной, как Уцуро убрал руку, невидимая тяжесть исчезла – Хиджиката шумно выдохнул и только тогда понял, что всё это время задерживал дыхание.  
В клубе было темно, шумно и беспокойно. Хиджиката не успел сделать шаг, как налетел на кого-то.  
– Изви… – начал он, но неизвестный уже потерялся в толпе.  
– Нам сюда, – сказал Уцуро.  
Под нажимом его ладони Хиджиката свернул направо, сделал несколько спотыкающихся шагов наугад и ввалился в большой зал.  
И сразу оглох. Музыка била по ушам, пол вибрировал от глухого уханья ударных. Зал укрывала темнота, и среди этого чёрного моря ярко сияла сцена, освещённая несколькими прожекторами. Слишком ярко, у Хиджикаты глаза заслезились, и он ничего не мог разглядеть.  
– Мы вовремя. – Уцуро говорил ему прямо в ухо, иначе тут было друг друга не услышать. – Представление в самом разгаре.  
Представление? Проморгавшись, Хиджиката начал различать детали. По залу беспорядочно метались пятна света, разъезжались и сливались в такт музыке, выдёргивая из сплошной темноты то одного зрителя, то сразу нескольких. Зал был под завязку забит хищниками – они стояли плечом к плечу, целое море голов, и все смотрели на сцену. Там, в большом круге света, танцевала косуля. Высокая, стройная, вся золотисто-белая, она кружила вокруг стального шеста, вмонтированного в пол. Закидывала на него ногу в туфле на длинном каблуке, откидывалась назад, выгибаясь так, что рёбра прорисовывались под светлой шерстью, повисала на шесте, почти касаясь пола торчащими ушами. Облитая светом, она казалась полностью обнажённой, но присмотревшись, Хиджиката разглядел белые кружевные трусики на завязках и такой же бюстгальтер: узкие полоски ткани практически ничего не скрывали.  
Хиджиката так увлёкся зрелищем, что не отреагировал, когда Уцуро взял его за предплечье и потащил через зал вдоль стены. Тут оставалось немного свободного места со столиками – почти все они пустовали, но Уцуро не остановился, пока не пересёк весь зал. Здесь был ещё один столик, на небольшом возвышении – Хиджиката понял это, споткнувшись о ступеньку. Уцуро толкнул его на жёсткий диван, обошёл столик и сел с другой стороны – Хиджиката заметил это только потому, что он на секунду заслонил обзор.  
Косуля двигалась в такт музыке, все её движения были отточенными, умелыми и чувственными. Хиджиката завороженно наблюдал за тем, как напрягаются мышцы на длинных ногах, когда она кружит вокруг шеста, за тем, как натягивается тонкая ткань на ягодицах, когда она приседает, за тем, как колышутся полные груди, когда она наклоняется.  
– Ты заметил клетку?  
Хиджиката отреагировал не на вопрос, а на щекотку чужого дыхания за ухом. Страх поднялся сразу, как тошнота, стиснув горло. Уцуро придвинулся вплотную, чтобы его было слышно, одну руку он положил на спинку дивана, и Хиджиката оказался в ловушке узкого пространства между ним и столиком.  
– …Что?  
Наверное, к ним подходил официант, потому что на столе появились бокалы: широкий и низкий с кубиками льда перед Уцуро и высокий с жидкостью кислотно-оранжевого цвета перед Хиджикатой.  
– Клетка, – терпеливо повторил Уцуро. – Ты её заметил?  
Хиджиката посмотрел на сцену. Косуля как раз снимала бюстгальтер: она повернулась спиной к залу, широко расставив ноги, и завела руки за спину. Даже сквозь грохот музыки было слышно, как свистят и воют хищники. Замочек бюстгальтера разошёлся, и бретельки сразу сползли по плечам косули, она оглянулась через плечо и вызывающе провела языком по алым губам.  
Пришлось очень сильно сосредоточиться, чтобы увидеть клетку, в которой она танцевала. Это была высокая и круглая конструкция из вертикальных железных прутьев, достаточно широко расположенных, чтобы не мешать обзору, но, как понял Хиджиката, недостаточно, чтобы просунуть руку.  
– Это…  
– Для её защиты. Когда «Ёшивара» только открылась, нередко происходили несчастные случаи с актрисами, и травоядные не хотели тут работать. Пришлось вводить меры безопасности.  
Хиджикате вдруг расхотелось смотреть на сцену.  
– Ты знаешь, что в обществе не приветствуются браки между хищниками и травоядными. Это не видизм, а разумная предосторожность. – Уцуро отпил тягучую золотистую жидкость из бокала. – Когда хищники… когда мы возбуждаемся, то слабо контролируем свои инстинкты. Очень сложно отделить эротические переживания, – он повёл бокалом, – влечение, жажду обладания, от обычного низменного голода. Особенно тяжело это даётся тем хищникам, которые никогда не пробовали мясо, они не способны распознать охотничий инстинкт и верят, что влюблены. Существует много способов предохранения: намордники, накладки на когти, ошейники с поводками – но правда в том, что безопасного межвидового секса не существует. Хищник может сдерживаться в постели сколько угодно, а потом загрызть своего партнёра во время невинного поцелуя.  
Уцуро внимательно посмотрел на Хиджикату:  
– У тебя были такие отношения?  
Откуда-то взялась уверенность, что он прекрасно всё знает. Хиджиката взял свой запотевший бокал, чтобы успеть хоть немного прийти в себя.  
– Мы не настолько близки, чтобы это обсуждать, – он постарался говорить с сарказмом, но не был уверен, что получилось.  
Уцуро хмыкнул.  
– Можешь не отвечать. Зная твою страсть к саморазрушению, я бы удивился, если бы ты не попробовал сблизиться с хищником.  
Хиджиката отпил из бокала. Это был не коктейль, а просто сок: цитрус, щепотка чего-то тропического и тонна льда – такой холодный, что его бросило в дрожь.  
– Я не верю в любовь между видами, – рассуждал Уцуро, покачивая бокал в ладони. – Для хищников это не более чем зов инстинктов, а для травоядных – способ пощекотать нервы. Обе стороны уверены, что влюблены, но один видит перед собой добычу, а другой – смерть.  
Ледяная жидкость собралась комком в желудке, и Хиджиката никак не мог справиться с дрожью. Гинтоки… он был не опаснее спаниеля и никогда бы не причинил вреда, но... иногда он терял самообладание. Они могли целоваться, обжиматься, и Гинтоки безупречно контролировал себя, а в следующий раз, во время мирного разговора, его вдруг накрывало, и он мог схватить Хиджикату за руку, мог прижать к стене. Эти вспышки заканчивались так же резко, как начинались, но… разве Хиджикате они нравились не больше, чем поцелуи и прикосновения?  
Он не хотел об этом думать, совершенно точно не хотел. Гинтоки здесь не было, а была красивая полуголая танцовщица, вот о ком стоило думать.  
Хиджиката сосредоточил внимание на сцене, где косуля уже снимала трусики. Она медленно извивалась и кружилась, оба бантика на её крутых бёдрах уже были развязаны, но она держала за тесёмки, не позволяя трусикам сползти. Хищники сходили с ума, они выли, тянулись к сцене, самые длиннорукие хватались за прутья.  
Хиджиката покосился на Уцуро, но тот что-то набирал в смартфоне.  
– Вам не интересно?  
Уцуро бросил скучающий взгляд на сцену.  
– Не очень.  
– Это потому что вы регулярно едите мясо, или потому что у вас проблемы с потенцией?  
Уцуро слегка улыбнулся, не отвлекаясь от смартфона.  
– Боюсь, мы не настолько близки, чтобы это обсуждать.  
Хиджиката не успел ответить.  
– Уцуро! - прогремело сверху.  
Хиджикате показалось, что голос идёт из динамиков, но когда он вскинул голову, то увидел, что над их столиком кто-то нависает.  
– Мне сказали, что ты пришёл, но я не поверил.  
Это был белый медведь, такой массивный, что Уцуро рядом с ним мог показаться изящным. Особенно, сейчас, когда смотрел снизу вверх.  
– А, Хосен. Добрый вечер.  
Медведь зарычал. Этот звук с лёгкостью перекрыл рёв музыки, у Хиджикаты от него вся шерсть встала дыбом.  
– Дерьмовый вечер! В прошлый раз я ясно сказал, чтобы духу твоего не было в «Ёшиваре». Ты совсем обнаглел, ублюдок?!  
Медведь был одет в цветную юкату, едва сходившуюся на его груди. Широкие рукава чуть не лопались на мускулистых предплечьях, ткань так плотно облегала могучее тело, что под ней проступала каждая мышца. Его длинные белые волосы были зачёсаны назад, правый висок прочертила узкая полоска шрама – этот Хосен выглядел именно так, как должны выглядеть якудза, только намного страшнее. Впрочем, Уцуро не испугался.  
– Ты так сказал? Не припомню.  
Хосен резко нагнулся вперёд, упёршись руками в стол. Хиджиката инстинктивно шарахнулся в сторону, но всё внимание и ярость Хосена были сосредоточены на Уцуро.  
– Давай я освежу тебе память, прямо здесь и сейчас.  
Металлическая поверхность стола прогибалась под его весом. Хиджиката вжался в спинку дивана, мечтая провалиться сквозь пол куда-нибудь к земному ядру – там было безопаснее.  
Уцуро откинулся назад, чтобы не задирать голову, и разглядывал Хосена с лёгкой улыбкой.  
– Уверен? Клуб только-только отремонтировали после прошлого раза.  
Хосен оскалился, показав желтоватые загнутые клыки и резцы, каждый толщиной с палец Хиджикаты.  
– Я всё сделаю быстро.  
Ухмыляясь, он наклонился ниже, и столик жалобно застонал под его весом. Хиджиката увидел, как медвежьи когти без видимого усилия вспарывают металлическую поверхность, и твёрдо решил притвориться мёртвым, когда Хосен вдруг остановился.  
– Что это? – Он с шумом понюхал воздух. – Пахнет кровью… твоей кровью.  
Его ноздри раздулись, сизый язык прошёлся по передним зубам, и когда Хосен заговорил, его голос звучал на несколько тонов ниже.  
– Уцуро, ты… ранен?  
Только что он был готов напасть, и вдруг остановился, но ощущение опасности усилилось. Хиджиката не то что шевелиться – дышать боялся, лишь бы не привлекать к себе внимание.  
– О, ты заметил.  
Уцуро отвёл в сторону полу плаща: на его плече под тонкой рубашкой отчётливо выделялась нашлёпка из бинтов и пластыря. Хосен смотрел остановившимся взглядом, а Уцуро не спешил прикрыть повязку плащом. Хиджиката окончательно перестал понимать, что происходит между ними.  
– Кто это сделал? – рыкнул Хосен.  
– Вот он.  
Хиджиката ушам не поверил. Уцуро был лжецом, он врал постоянно, так какого чёрта именно сейчас ему взбрело в голову сказать правду?!  
Огромная голова медведя повернулась, и Хиджиката оказался под прицелом глубоко посаженных горящих глаз.  
– Вот он?  
Хиджиката понял, что сейчас умрёт. Он даже испугаться не успел, не успел подумать что-то вроде: «прощай, жизнь», – как Хосен вдруг расхохотался.  
– Вот этот сосунок? Ранил тебя?  
Он запрокинул голову и смеялся так, что всё вокруг содрогалось. Не рискуя шевелиться, Хиджиката скосил глаза на Уцуро, и тот ободряюще подмигнул.  
– Это Тоширо-кун. Тоширо, это Хосен, хозяин «Ёшивары».  
– Зд… здрасьте, – выдавил Хиджиката.  
Хосен отсмеялся и теперь рассматривал его с кривой ухмылкой.  
– Ну рассказывай, кто ты? Наёмный убийца или, может, у тебя есть супер-способности?  
– Тоширо-кун – студент. Очень талантливый.  
Хосен снова прыснул со смеху. Хиджиката поёжился. Его больше не буравили взглядом, под которым мясо само отделялось от костей, но легче не стало.  
– Да уж, талантище. Эй, малец, не хочешь пойти ко мне работать?  
Хиджиката окончательно растерялся.  
– Я ещё учусь.  
– Да кому нужна эта учёба! Давай к нам, платим хорошо, не сомневайся.  
– Оплачиваете похороны, если быть точным, – холодно сказал Уцуро.  
– А что? Всё честно: победитель забирает приз, а проигравшего мы хороним за свой счёт.  
– Ах, если бы за свой, – протянул Уцуро.  
Он как будто на что-то намекал, и Хосену это не понравилось.  
– Тебя что-то не устраивает?  
Казалось, они сейчас вцепятся друг в друга.  
– Победитель? – осмелился привлечь внимание Хиджиката.  
Хосен ощерился:  
– В боях без правил. Сегодня как раз очередное состязание, – он покосился на Уцуро, – какое удачное совпадение. У парня, который смог ранить самого сильного из Выдающихся Зверей, есть все шансы на победу.  
– Тоширо не будет участвовать в боях, у меня на него другие планы.  
Хиджиката не знал, что пугало больше – эти зловещие намёки или тот недобрый взгляд, которым его одарил Хосен.  
– Тогда почему бы тебе его не заменить? Я лично буду твоим противником.  
Он перегнулся через покорёженный столик и навис над Уцуро, а тот откинул голову назад так, что капюшон сполз, и рассматривал громадного медведя с безучастным видом.  
– Ты так возбудился, потому что я ранен, и это твой единственный шанс на победу?  
Хосен улыбнулся ещё шире.  
– Сам виноват. На что ты рассчитывал, явившись сюда раненым? На моё благородство?  
– Хм, на что же я рассчитывал?.. – протянул Уцуро.  
Они замолчали, меряя друг друга взглядами. Воздух между ними загустел от напряжения, казалось, если протянуть руку, то получишь удар током.  
Хиджиката начал отодвигаться, осторожно, бочком. Никто не обращал на него внимания, и он благополучно сполз с дивана, а Уцуро и Хосен всё ещё не замечали никого, кроме друг друга. Хиджиката наощупь спустился по ступенькам и только тогда рванул прочь, настолько быстро, насколько мог в темноте.


	10. Chapter 10

***

Уже выступала другая танцовщица – леопардиха в красном бикини. Внимание всех хищников было приковано к сцене, и Хиджиката, спотыкаясь, хватаясь за стулья и столики, благополучно выбрался из зала. Он перевалился через порог и остановился у стены, чтобы прийти в себя.   
Помещение было широким и длинным, из него вглубь здания вело несколько тёмных проёмов, через которые постоянно ходили туда-сюда посетители: разбойного вида самцы и вызывающе одетые самки – все хищники, разумеется. Доносившаяся из зала музыка не била по ушам, а тусклый верхний свет позволял Хиджикате видеть достаточно, чтобы сориентироваться.   
До выхода на улицу было четыре шага.  
Как раз кто-то заходил, дверь открылась, показав прямоугольник улицы, залитый неоновым светом. Если сбежать, пока Уцуро отвлёкся…   
– Эй, парень, ты что тут делаешь?  
Перед ним, заслонив путь к спасению, стоял волк. Лет тридцати, с рыжеватой шерстью, он был раза в полтора выше и тяжелее Гинтоки и выглядел бы солидно, если бы не кожаные штаны и майка-сеточка, на которой красовался бейджик. «Абуто», прочёл Хиджиката.  
В клубе была охрана, ничего удивительного.  
– Я… мне стало плохо от духоты, – начал он, лихорадочно соображая, как выкрутиться. – Нужно подышать свежим воздухом.  
Абуто рассматривал его скептически, пожёвывая зубочистку. На его правой руке выше локтя выделялись длинные широкие шрамы от трансплантации – интуиция подсказывала, что это был не несчастный случай на детской площадке.  
– Подышать? – повторил он с сомнением. – Знаешь, как говорят: перед смертью не надышишься. Парень, ты как оказался на Чёрном рынке?  
– Пришёл устраиваться на работу, – ляпнул Хиджиката.   
Абуто так удивился, что разинул рот, уронив изжёванную в труху зубочистку. Хиджикату это воодушевило.  
– Слышал, вы принимаете травоядных, – пояснил он как мог небрежно.  
– Принимаем… – Абуто всё не мог прийти в себя, – танцовщиц стриптиза.  
– Да, так вакансия и называлась.  
– Но ты парень!  
Хиджиката покивал, внутренне умирая со смеху.  
– Босс сказал, что пришло время расширять горизонты.  
– Ты говорил с боссом?  
– Угу, но сейчас он занят.  
Он показал себе за спину. Абуто посмотрел туда: его глаза сначала сузились, а потом расширись в таком изумлении, что Хиджиката подавил желание обернуться и посмотреть, что устроили те двое. Всё равно в темноте он бы ничего не увидел.  
– Да уж, – пробормотал Абуто, – очень занят.  
– Так что я пойду, – Хиджиката махнул в сторону выхода с таким видом, словно ему совсем туда не хотелось, – подышу и дождусь, когда он освободится.  
– Ага, – сказал Абуто. – Ясно.  
И посторонился. Вот так просто.  
Хиджиката внутренне выдохнул. «Иди медленно, – напомнил он себе. – Хищники чуют страх, поэтому не бойся и иди так, словно тебе ничего не угрожает».  
Он успел сделать один шаг, когда двойные двери распахнулись, впустив компанию из пяти или шести гиен. Они все были как один: поджарые, мускулистые, в кожаных куртках или футболках с тупыми надписями. Кто-то напялил тёмные очки, кто-то закатал рукава, чтобы выставить напоказ татуировки – типичные гопники.   
Они громко о чём-то болтали, но сразу умолкли, заметив Хиджикату. Видно было, как работают их мозги, со скрипом обрабатывая информацию.  
– Эй! – выпалил тот, который шёл первым. – Это же травоядное!  
Надо было что-то придумать и быстро, а Хиджиката не мог отвести взгляд от его нелепого гигантского фиолетового ирокеза.   
– Ты что делаешь в этом клубе, а? Ты что такой смелый, а?  
Гопник подошёл ближе. Он был ниже Хиджикаты на полголовы, и чёртов ирокез оказался прямо перед глазами.  
«Только ничего не говори».  
– Язык проглотил?  
– Да он нарывается, Ёске!  
– Точно нарывается.  
Хиджиката открыл рот, чтобы извиниться.  
– Крутой ирокез, – услышал он свой голос, – очень длинный. Что компенсируешь?  
Гопник выглядел сбитым с толку. Он не понял намёк и не знал, как реагировать.  
Хиджиката хотел дать ему подсказку, но прежде, чем он успел сказать: «У тебя проблемы с ростом или с размером члена?», его схватили за шиворот и оттащили назад.  
– Всё в порядке, парни? – поинтересовался Абуто. – У вас претензии к нашему работнику?  
Гиены переглянулись.  
– Работник? Он?  
– Ага. Выступает на сцене.  
Хиджиката никогда не видел гиен с такими круглыми глазами.  
– Да это же парень!  
– Мы расширяем горизонты, – осклабился Абуто. – Проблемы?   
Гопники, может, и не отличались умом, но с инстинктом самосохранения у них всё было в порядке.  
– Никаких проблем, – буркнул тот, с ирокезом.  
Компания потянулась в зал, бурча на ходу:  
– На сцене? Стриптиз танцует, что ли?  
– Он будет раздеваться? Я не хочу смотреть на голых самцов!  
– Горизонты они расширяют…  
– «Ёшивара» уже не та!  
Только когда они ушли, Абуто отпустил Хиджикату.  
– А ты совсем отбитый, – заметил он с некоторым уважением, – это ж надо, задирать хищников в клубе для хищников.  
Хиджиката и сам понимал, что вёл себя как идиот.  
– Часто имел дело с янки, – пояснил он смущённо, – рефлекс выработался.  
– Твоим рефлексом должно быть бегство со всех ног! – Абуто покачал головой. – Ты не похож на других травоядных, не удивлюсь, если тебя возьмут на работу. Но удивлюсь, если ты переживёшь первый рабочий день.  
Он достал из заднего кармана пачку зубочисток, выбил одну когтем и сунул в рот.  
– Ну так что, хочешь подышать воздухом?  
Хиджиката тоскливо посмотрел на такой близкий выход.   
– Я передумал, – сказал он мрачно. – Мне нужно в туалет.  
– Разумный выбор, – одобрил Абуто. – Это вот туда: по лестнице вниз и налево.  
Хиджиката нехотя поплёлся в ту сторону. Никто не мешал ему выйти наружу, вот только, как далеко он бы смог уйти? Поэтому Уцуро так легко выпустил его из виду – он знал, что в одиночку Хиджиката не выберется с Чёрного рынка живым. 

Закуток перед туалетом был битком набит хищниками. Все они, как увидел Хиджиката ещё от лестницы, стояли в очереди в одну дверь, в то время как другая почему-то никого не привлекала. «Женский, что ли?» Он подошёл, приоткрыл дверь и нерешительно заглянул, готовый пригибаться под летящей в лицо сумочкой.  
Внутри не было самок, не было никого, кроме Такасуги и Оборо. Они стояли впритирку… ну то есть, совсем близко, настолько, что для сохранения равновесия им приходилось держаться друг за друга. Оборо держался за плечи Такасуги, а Такасуги – за его задницу. Даже так им не удавалось стоять ровно, и они покачивались из стороны в сторону. Из-за этого их рты иногда соприкасались… на самом деле, довольно часто… Откровенно говоря, они вообще не размыкались! Ладно, эти двое стояли в обнимку, тискались и сосались, как парочка кроликов. Неудивительно, что другие хищники не стремились заходить сюда.  
Хиджикате тоже стоило тихонько прикрыть дверь и удалиться. Вместо этого он засвистел.  
Оборо отшатнулся, но Такасуги крепче ухватил его за зад и удержал на месте.  
– Занято, – буркнул он угрожающе.  
Хиджиката зашёл и закрыл дверь за собой – он никогда не отличался тактичностью.  
– Значит, тебя привлекают не котята, а птички?  
Оборо покраснел весь, даже его шея под перьями стала багровой.   
– А, это ты, – протянул Такасуги кисло.  
– Хиджиката! – Оборо выпутался из его рук и начал приводить одежду в порядок. – Почему ты здесь, а не с Уцуро-сама?  
– Он немного занят. С Хосеном.  
Оборо и Такасуги обменялись многозначительными взглядами.   
– Тогда лучше им не мешать.  
– Что такое происходит между ними? – Хиджиката показал мизинец, от чего Оборо закашлялся.  
– Не твоё дело! – выдавил он через силу.  
Такасуги участливо похлопал его по спине.  
– Расслабься, – он говорил с такой мягкостью, какой Хиджиката, да кто угодно в колледже, ни за что не ожидал от него. – Чем дольше они заняты друг другом, тем лучше для нас.  
Но Оборо отвёл его руки в сторону.  
– Шинске, я должен убедиться, что всё в порядке.  
Такасуги вздохнул, но спорить не стал.  
– Ты слишком правильный, – вот и всё, что он сказал.  
Оборо ещё раз одёрнул пиджак, пригладил волосы и вышел, плотно закрыв за собой дверь. Хиджиката и Такасуги остались наедине.   
Надо было как-то начать разговор.  
– «Шинске»? Не знал, что у тебя двойное имя, как у персидского кота.  
Такасуги поморщился:  
– Это не имя. Скорее, прозвище.  
– То есть кличка, как у собаки?  
– Заткнись.  
Такасуги прислонился к стене и вытащил из заднего кармана смятую пачку сигарет.  
– Будешь?  
– Ещё бы.  
Когда Такасуги протягивал сигарету, рукав его куртки задрался и стали видны слои бинтов на предплечье. Сразу вспомнились слова Уцуро: «Пришлось его одёрнуть». Хиджиката размышлял об этом, пока прикуривал.  
– Извини, – сказал он наконец. – Тебе досталось за то, что пытался меня предупредить.  
Такасуги поспешно спрятал руку за спину.  
– Не стоит, – ответил он небрежно. – Всё равно ты оказался слишком туп, чтобы понять намёк.   
– Просто я не смотрю гангстерские боевики.  
– А зря, это могло спасти тебе жизнь.  
Ответить было нечего. Хиджиката затянулся сигаретой и с удовольствием выдохнул дым – оказывается, ему этого не хватало.  
Такасуги дал ему время только на одну затяжку.  
– Ну, – спросил он требовательно, – что всё это значит?  
– Ты меня спрашиваешь? Разве у вас тут не дружная команда серийных убийц.  
– Нет.  
– Не дружная, значит, – понимающе кивнул Хиджиката.  
Такасуги смерил его презрительным взглядом:  
– Чтоб ты там понимал.  
– Но тебе это поперёк горла, верно? – не сдавался Хиджиката. Если кто и мог ему помочь, то только Такасуги. – Не зря же ты пытался меня предупредить.  
– Да мне нет до тебя дела, – разрушил его надежды Такасуги, – просто... то, что случилось с Ито... Это было чересчур.  
Он поёжился. Наверное, ему действительно было не по себе; Хиджиката и сам не смог бы объяснить, почему его так это взбесило.  
– Только не говори, что он впервые убил, не поверю. Или впервые у тебя на глазах? Бедный-маленький Шинске-кун, тебя не стошнило, пока Ито ели у тебя на глазах? Или тебе тоже перепал кусочек?  
– Заткнись. Как я уже сказал, ты ничего не понимаешь.  
– Да куда уж мне, я же просто еда.  
Такасуги поморщился.  
– Я не собираюсь оправдываться, и речь о другом: зачем он привёз тебя на Чёрный рынок?  
Хиджиката, уже поднёсший сигарету ко рту, остановился.  
– А он не всегда так делает?  
– Нет, тупица. Попробуй задействовать мозги, если они у тебя есть: опасно приезжать в такое людное место. Вас много кто видел и запомнил, машина эта тоже приметная. Завсегдатаи Чёрного рынка не побегут в полицию, но распускать слухи им ничего не помешает, и чтобы всё замять, придётся просить Хосена об услуге, а это дорогого стоит.  
– Так они всё-таки?..   
Такасуги проигнорировал вопрос.  
– До сих пор он всегда был осторожен, то, что он сегодня делает, на него не похоже. Вот я и спрашиваю, что произошло?  
Хиджиката пожал плечами. Пальцы заледенели, он не чувствовал тепло сигареты.  
– Он пытался меня убить, прямо в своём кабинете.  
– Не может быть.   
– Думай, что хочешь. Я выстрелил в него несколько раз, это не сработало. Я думал, тут мне и конец придёт, но он вдруг позвал Оборо и сказал, что мы едем в город. Вот и всё.  
Такасуги нахмурился.  
– Что-то не сходится. Ты точно всё рассказал?  
– Знаешь, нет желания вспоминать подробности, чтобы поучаствовать в твоей ролевой игре. Ты воспроизводишь сцену из любимого фильма, да? Мечтаешь стать гангстером, когда вырастешь?  
– Хватит уже проходиться по этим фильмам. Если бы ты смотрел «Якудза против Тираннозавра»…   
Дверь резко открылась, заставив их подскочить.  
– Пошли, – сказал Оборо. Выглядел он бледно. – Уцуро-сама хочет вас видеть.


	11. Chapter 11

***

В клубе творилось что-то странное: посетители торопливо выходили из всех помещений, ещё больше хищников ломилось через входную дверь, и все они направлялись куда-то вглубь здания.  
Там была лестница вниз. Хиджиката вместе с Оборо и Такасуги добрался до неё в общем потоке и с сомнением остановился: каменные ступени с железной окантовкой, некрашеные стены и тусклое освещение не внушали энтузиазма.  
Оборо его подтолкнул, но Хиджиката упёрся.  
– Куда мы идём и что за ажиотаж? Все хотят посмотреть, как меня убьют или что?   
Такасуги смерил его презрительным взглядом:  
– Ну и самомнение! Это потому что ты актёр?  
– Ну и неспособность нормально ответить. Это потому что ты позёр?  
– Заткнитесь и идите! – потребовал Оборо.  
Пришлось идти – не из-за него, а из-за того, что сзади напирала толпа, грозя опрокинуть и затоптать любого, кто задерживает движение.  
Длинный пролёт привёл их на широкую лестничную площадку с единственной дверью, которую охранял свирепого вида снежный барс в чёрных штанах и футболке. Толпа обходила его по дуге и двигалась дальше, вниз по лестнице.   
Хиджиката хотел последовать общему примеру, но Оборо ухватил его за край куртки:  
– Нам сюда.  
Барс без слов отступил, пропуская внутрь, и Хиджиката понял, что их ждут. Сглотнув, он переступил порог.  
– Я отказываюсь участвовать в этом фарсе!  
– Любишь же ты громкие слова…  
Хосен и Уцуро стояли посреди комнаты и рычали друг на друга.  
– Ты окончательно рехнулся. Это дерьмово закончится, вот увидишь.  
Хосен нависал над Уцуро, стиснув огромные кулаки. От напряжения на его руках и могучей шее вздулись жилы, и каждое слово вырывалось из горла с угрожающим рычанием.   
– Просто небольшое развлечение. У тебя по-прежнему плохо с чувством юмора.  
Уцуро держал руки в карманах и улыбался. Выглядел он расслабленным, но его речь звучала немного невнятно, потому что он скалил зубы.  
Хиджиката так и застыл на месте, и на этот раз никто не пытался его подтолкнуть.  
– А у тебя с головой плохо! – рявкнул Хосен.   
Резким, сильным движением он ткнул Уцуро в простреленное плечо, пальцем точно в рану. Это даже выглядело болезненно, но Уцуро только поморщился.  
– Этого мало, больше хочешь? – Хосен наклонился так низко, что между их лицами почти не сталось просвета. – Так попроси меня, я всегда готов помочь.   
Уцуро обхватил его запястье и отвёл руку в сторону, с виду совсем без усилия.   
– Вот я и прошу о помощи, – он приятно улыбнулся. – Считай, что это услуга, и я обязательно отплачу.  
– Да плевать мне… – Хосен тряхнул головой и отступил. – Плевать. Делай что хочешь.  
– Благодарю.  
– В задницу засунь свою благодарность. Это в последний раз, – Хосен снова ткнул в Уцуро пальцем, но тот успел отступить и коготь завис в сантиметре от его плеча. – Чтоб я тебя больше не видел, ясно? Ещё раз явишься в «Ёшивару», я сдерживаться не стану.  
Уцуро улыбнулся так широко, что его глаза превратились в узкие щёлки.  
– Всё обещаешь и обещаешь…  
Хиджиката чувствовал, как горят уши. Боковым зрением он видел, что Такасуги и Оборо рассматривают пол с таким вниманием, словно там что-то написано ну очень мелким шрифтом.  
Хосен их заметил.  
– Ещё и сосунков своих приволок, – он сплюнул и тяжёлым шагом направился к дивану.   
Уцуро выглядел так, словно ничего не случилось.  
– Ребята, идите сюда, – он помахал. – Тоширо, сядешь со мной, Шинске и Оборо-кун, устраивайтесь, где хотите, других гостей не будет.  
Теперь, когда уровень сексуальной агрессии в помещении немного снизился, Хиджиката смог разглядеть обстановку и с изумлением понял, где находится – в театральной ложе.  
Двухместные диваны, расставленные так, чтобы не перекрывать обзор, низкие перила, дубовые панели и мягкий ковёр – ничего подобного он не ожидал.   
– Да-да, – глумливо протянул Хосен. – Садись поближе и смотри внимательно. Это в твою честь.  
Хиджиката подошёл к перилам и посмотрел вниз.  
Вокруг раскинулся амфитеатр. От ложи ярусами спускались зрительные ряды, на которых рассаживались хищники – Хиджиката прикинул, что мест здесь на сотни зрителей. Но внизу была не сцена, а овальная арена, посыпанная песком. С всё более нехорошим чувством Хиджиката увидел, что она отгорожена от зрительного зала высокой и прочной с виду стальной сеткой. Это уже не походило на театр, скорее – на страницу учебника истории про тёмные времена, когда травоядных убивали на потеху хищникам  
Из подслушанного разговора он понял, что Уцуро хочет провернуть нечто опасное здесь, в «Ёшиваре», а слова Хосена наводили на нехорошие мысли. От страха между лопаток закололо.  
Тяжёлая тёплая ладонь легла на спину.  
– Не обращай внимание на Хосена, – посоветовал Уцуро доброжелательным тоном, – он негативист.  
«Зато ты всегда на позитиве», подумал Хиджиката с ненавистью. Кожа под ладонью Уцуро горела, а ведь он ничего не сделал, просто прикоснулся.   
– Что это такое? – он дёрнул плечом, и Уцуро убрал руку.  
– А ты не понял? Арена для боёв без правил.   
Точно, Хосен говорил о чём-то таком сегодня.   
– Бои без правил, – недоверчиво повторил Хиджиката.  
Народ прибывал, уже почти все места были заняты, по арене ходили хищники в чёрном и разравнивали песок специальными граблями. На уровне ложи Хиджиката увидел большое цифровое табло в окружении трёх щитов – золотого, серебряного и бронзового – числа на нём сменялись с головокружительной скоростью. Теперь стало ясно, что это коэффициенты ставок.  
– И такое находится под клубом?  
– «Ёшивара» – не просто клуб. Это сердце Чёрного рынка, и Хосен, – Уцуро слегка кивнул, – его король.  
Хосен презрительно хмыкнул. Он сидел на диване первого ряда, занимая сразу два места, и смотрел вперёд. Уцуро устроился на другом диване и похлопал по месту рядом с собой.  
– Садись, сейчас начнётся.  
Раздался звуковой сигнал, гулкий и долгий – Хиджиката подумал, что это похоже на звонок в театре – и все затихли. На сцену вышел рефери, маленький старый лис, весь белый от ушей до хвоста, и объявил начало боёв.  
Первыми, к изумлению Хиджикаты, дрались травоядные: лось и буйвол. Оба были обнажены по пояс, босиком и в одинаковых свободных чёрных штанах. Как только рефери дал отмашку, они бросились друг на друга, наклонив головы, и сцепились рогами. Они беспрестанно переступали на месте, силясь поймать равновесие, мышцы на их плечах и шее чудовищно вздулись, но ни один не пытался использовать кулаки – только рога. Зрители орали и свистели, подбадривая каждый своего чемпиона.  
Хиджиката посмотрел немного и отвернулся. Было противно.  
От Уцуро это не укрылось:  
– Не нравится?  
– А должно?  
Ему вполне хватило косули и того несчастного тапира, которые зарабатывали на жизнь единственным доступным способом. Но сильные и крепкие самцы, которые могли запросто найти легальную работу, а вместо этого дрались друг с другом за деньги – такое Хиджиката принять не мог.  
– Неприятно видеть, как травоядные калечат друг друга на потеху хищникам? – Уцуро, как всегда, был проницателен. – Тогда предлагаю внимательнее присмотреться к зрителям, тебе это будет полезно.  
Хиджиката нехотя посмотрел, куда он показывал, и увидел то, что сразу не заметил: часть зрительного зала, не меньше трети, была отгорожена решёткой. Приглядевшись, он различил рога, гривы, длинные уши – там сидели травоядные, самцы и самки, и все они с азартом смотрели на сцену, кричали и размахивали кулаками.   
– Важная часть зрителей, – пояснил Уцуро с едва уловимой насмешкой, – приносящая немалую долю дохода. Для них организован отдельный вход и приняты все возможные меры безопасности.   
Хиджиката открыл рот, чтобы задать вопрос, и закрыл – и так всё было понятно. Но Уцуро, конечно, не мог промолчать.  
– Спросишь, зачем они приходят сюда? Кто знает. Азарт, желание пощекотать нервы… может, им нравиться смотреть, как хищники калечат друг друга на потеху травоядным. Богатство и нищета одинаковы независимо от вида, в твоём возрасте пора бы это понимать.  
Буйвол победил. Он опрокинул лося в песок таким мощным рывком головы, что тот как рухнул, так и не смог встать сам. Работники сцены помогли ему подняться, и он проковылял к выходу, провожаемый свистом и разочарованным гулом.  
Следующими на арену вышли носорог и бегемот. Это уже было интереснее: носорог бросался в атаку, норовя насадить противника на рог, а бегемот уворачивался и всё пытался ударить сбоку.   
– Ничего, что у одного есть оружие а у другого нет? – спросил Хиджиката, когда рог прочертил кровавую полосу на груди бегемота.  
Уцуро опять общался в мессенджере и пожал плечами, не поднимая головы:  
– Это бои без правил.  
Носорог, как вскоре заметил Хиджиката, слишком полагался на свой рог, но бегемот был крупнее и выносливее – его ранили уже несколько раз, но он совсем не замечал боли и не уставал. Когда носорог в очередной раз атаковал, целя рогом ему в живот, бегемот подпустил его поближе, схватил за плечи и перекинул через себя. Огромная туша ударилась о сетку, и зрители с воплями отскочили в разные стороны. Тут же подбежали работники сцены и общими усилиями сначала вытолкнули носорога на арену, а потом в несколько ударов выправили сетку.   
После этого случая носорог уже не оправился. Его движения стали медленнее, иногда он замирал, поводя головой, словно не видел противника. Наверное, у него было сотрясение. Через несколько минут бегемот играючи отправил его в нокаут и прошёлся по арене, раскинув руки. Кровь стекала по его массивному, блестящему от пота телу, это выглядело впечатляюще, как нехотя признал Хиджиката.  
Как только арену привели в порядок, начался третий бой, на этот раз, между хищниками: бурым медведем и тигром.  
Медведь выглядел жутко: огромный, почти как Хосен, весь в старых шрамах, даже с виду очень сильный. Длинные руки, широкие плечи, почти отсутствующая шея – когда встречаешь такого на улице, то хочется не перейти на другую сторону, а сразу эмигрировать. Тигр по сравнению с ним смотрелся бледно: хорошо сложённый, но не мускулистый, а поджарый и слишком мелкий для своего вида. Хиджиката решил, что тот очень молод.  
Трибуны с ума сходили: ещё никого не приветствовали так громко.  
– А, – сказал Уцуро, ненадолго оторвавшись от смартфона, – Камуи дерётся. Тебе повезло, Тоширо, увидишь зрелищный бой.  
Действительно, если прислушаться, то в воплях из зала можно было различить:  
– Ка-му-и! Ка-му-и!  
Цифры на табло показывали жуткий перекос ставок на «Камуи», наверное, медведь был известным бойцом.   
Хиджиката имел представление, каково это – выходить на бой, когда все болеют за твоего противника – и с сочувствием посмотрел на молодого тигра. Тот улыбался и выглядел абсолютно спокойным. Хиджиката не собирался выбирать сторону в разборках хищников, но понял, что болеет за него. Если бы он мог, то поставил бы на тигра, просто чтобы оказать ему поддержку.  
Рефери махнул рукой и резво отскочил в сторону, но противники не бросились друг на друга: тигр начал неторопливо обходить медведя по кругу, а тот поворачивался, чтобы не выпустить его из поля зрения. Это безмолвное противостояние длилось и длилось, в зале уже поднялся недовольный гул, как вдруг тигр начал действовать. Он запрыгнул на сетку, оттолкнулся от неё и обрушился на медведя сверху – с такой скоростью, что Хиджиката моргнуть не успел. Медведь отмахнулся и перекинул тигра через себя, тот кувыркнулся и вскочил на ноги, азартно скалясь. На его плече набухали три красных полосы.  
– Показушник, – пробормотал Хосен.  
Зал взорвался воплями, и Хиджиката увидел, что для медведя столкновение тоже не прошло бесследно – кровь текла с рассечённого лба и заливала ему глаза.  
– Да! – выкрикнул Хиджиката.  
Его голос потонул в общем гомоне, но Уцуро услышал.  
– Ну как, – он наклонился, чтобы говорить на ухо, Хиджиката настолько привык, что больше от него не шарахался, – начал понимать, что в этом находят травоядные?  
Хиджиката не ответил, увлечённый тем, что происходило на арене.  
Медведь с рёвом бросался в атаку. Выглядело это жутко: такая мощь, клыки и когти, в едином убийственном порыве, – но тигр каждый раз легко уворачивался. Он был мельче, зато быстрее, и ручищи медведя каждый раз проходили в каком-то сантиметре от него. Казалось, что тигр нападает наобум, но внимательно наблюдавший Хиджиката быстро понял его тактику. Широко замахиваясь, медведь открывался, и в этот момент, когда инерция удара несла его вперёд, тигр бил, точно и чётко: кулаком в бок, пяткой под колено, ребром ладони в основание шеи. Он не использовал когти, потому что они соскользнули бы по шерсти медведя, но от ударов тот пошатывался, сначала незаметно, потом сильнее. Хиджиката заорал вместе со всеми, когда тигр поднырнул под занесённой рукой и всадил кулак медведю в солнечное сплетение. Тот охнул на весь зал и отступил. Его ноги заплетались.   
– Давай! – крик Хиджикаты слился с сотней других.  
Тигр в понуканиях не нуждался. Он подскочил к шатающемуся противнику и ударил два раза: в живот и в грудь. Звук был, словно камнем били по дереву, сильный и гулкий. Голова медведя откинулась назад. Тигр развернулся с такой скоростью, что длинный хвост хлестнул его по боку, и ударил медведя ногой в подбородок. Что-то громко хрустнуло в тишине. Медведь нелепо взмахнул руками и завалился на спину.   
Хиджиката подался вперёд, закусив губу от напряжения, но ничего не происходило, медведь не двигался. Рефери – рядом с такой тушей он был не крупнее мыши – замахал рукой, и на сцену выбежали несколько работников. Сначала медведя пытались поднять на носилках, но бесполезно – троим крупным хищникам не хватало сил. Тогда они схватили его за руки и поволокли к выходу. Голова медведя свесилась на грудь, он не подавал признаков жизни. Хиджиката мельком взглянул в его сторону и сосредоточил внимание на тигре, который стоял посреди арены и с равнодушным видом слизывал сочащуюся из раны на плече кровь.  
– Победитель – Камуи! – объявил рефери.  
Трибуны взвыли от восторга.

Пока сцену приводили в порядок, на табло высветились суммы выигрыша по ставкам. Хиджиката смотрел на них, не веря глазам.  
– Это – Камуи?   
Кажется, он с самого начала всё понял неправильно.   
– Новая звезда «Ёшивары», – с удовольствием ответил Уцуро. – За последние полгода он не потерпел ни одного поражения.  
Начался четвёртый бой, между двумя леопардами. Этот был самым скучным – противники сразу бросились друг на друга и покатились по арене чёрно-золотым клубком. Понять, кто в данный момент побеждает, было совершенно невозможно, да Хиджиката и не всматривался, всё ещё переживая потрясение.   
– Но этот тигр младше меня! Он себе на школьные завтраки зарабатывает?  
Уцуро значительно покачал пальцем.   
– В том-то и дело, – он полуобернулся так, чтобы обращаться сразу и к сидевшим сзади Такасуги с Оборо. – Камуи очень юн, и для него есть только один путь – зарабатывать на жизнь сражениями, потому что для многих в нашем обществе высшее образование до сих пор остаётся привилегией. Вам очень повезло, что вы имеете возможность учиться и применять свои таланты в той сфере, которую сами выберете, а не продавать себя подобным образом.  
Хиджиката бросил взгляд на Такасуги и Оборо – на их лицах застыло выражение учтивой скуки, но у него-то не было ни одной причины вести себя вежливо.  
– Вы похожи на старушку, которая запрещает внукам водиться с плохими парнями, – он скорчил гримасу: – Знаете, это не работает.  
Хосен захохотал. Уцуро посмотрел на него, на Хиджикату, и уставился в свой телефон. Вид у него был уязвлённый.  
Бой леопардов закончился. Проигравший ушёл, подволакивая ногу, победитель расхаживал с довольным видом – Хиджиката так и не смог отличить одного от другого.  
После этого начались бои полуфинала. Бегемот легко победил буйвола, свернув ему шею – беднягу унесли на носилках; а Камуи победил леопарда – того тоже унесли, но в отличие от буйвола, он выглядел совсем плохо. Работникам сцены пришлось потрудиться, чтобы засыпать кровавый след песком.  
Финальный бой не состоялся, потому что бегемот отказался драться. Зрители его освистали, но, глядя на проступающие сквозь слой песка тёмные пятна, Хиджиката не мог его винить.  
Победителем соревнований стал Камуи, и рефери торжественно вручил ему здоровенный пояс с вычурной бронзовой бляшкой, который подошёл бы разве что слону. Хиджиката хлопал вместе со всеми. Это были его первые спортивные – хорошо, совсем не спортивные – состязания, и боец, на которого он поставил – хорошо, мысленно – вышел в победители. Было, чему радоваться.  
Но на этом ничего не закончилось.   
Камуи держал свой наградной пояс под мышкой и не уходил с арены. По мере того как зрители замечали это, овации и выкрики стихали, пока в зале не наступила полная тишина. Вот тогда он заговорил.  
– Этого мало! – голос у него был молодой, звонкий и весёлый. – Столько боёв ради дурацкой побрякушки? Ну нет, я не согласен.  
– Помалкивай, идиот, – пробормотал Хосен.  
Камуи уронил пояс, приложил ладони рупором ко рту и крикнул:  
– Хосен! Выходи на бой!  
В зале наступила полная тишина. Те зрители, которые двигались к выходу, думая, что развлечение закончилось, топтались в проходах, а те, кто успел привстать, садились обратно, и все как один смотрели в сторону ложи. У Хиджикаты глаза заболели от усилия коситься на Хосена, не поворачивая головы, но тот сидел, скрестив руки, неподвижный и молчаливый.  
А Камуи не унимался:  
– Эээй! Слышишь меня, старик? Ты там не устал почивать на лаврах? Спускайся, и я помогу тебе взбодриться!  
Хосен хранил молчание.  
– Рефери-сан, – вежливо позвал Камуи.  
– Да?  
– Если я одержу верх над золотым чемпионом, то займу его место без этого скучного набивания статистики, верно?   
– Д-да.  
– Значит, я всё верно понял. – Он задрал улыбающееся лицо к ложе и прокричал: – Тогда я вызываю тебя, Хооосен! Старииик! Ты оглооох?  
Хосен встал так резко, что опрокинул диван.  
– Я тебя слышу, сосунок, – ответил он, слегка повысив голос.  
По трибунам пронёсся сдавленный вздох.   
Камуи отвесил шутовской поклон:  
– Тогда прошу сюда.  
Хосен подошёл к перилам. Он был так зол, что это ощущалось всеми органами чувств – от него волнами расходилась мрачная, сдерживаемая ярость.  
– Удачи, – напутствовал Уцуро с невинным видом.  
Хосен ответил таким тяжёлым взглядом, что сидевшего рядом Хиджикату вдавило в спинку дивана.   
– Мне не нужна удача, чтобы разделаться с зарвавшейся мелюзгой.  
Хиджиката думал, что Уцуро пошутит в своём стиле, но тот ответил с неожиданной серьёзностью:  
– Тогда устрой для нас красивый бой.  
– Не сомневайся, – глухо сказал Хосен.  
Он опёрся о перила и одним махом перескочил через них. Хиджиката и Такасуги одновременно подались вперёд, чтобы увидеть, как он тяжело приземлился в проходе между рядами.  
В полной тишине Хосен начал медленно спускаться, каждый его шаг отдавался глухим ударом. Работники сцены засуетились, чтобы поднять сетку на его пути, но Хосен просто сорвал её движением руки и вышел на арену.   
– Ладно, сосунок, – сказал он мрачно, – я принимаю вызов.   
Что началось! Зрители орали, хлопали, топали ногами так, что здание содрогалось. Числа на электронном табло так быстро сменяли друг друга, что в глазах рябило.   
– Повезло тебе! – крикнул Такасуги. – Впервые на боях, а увидишь Хосена в деле!  
– Присядьте-ка, – приказал Уцуро, – всё равно ничего не начнётся, пока все желающие не сделают ставки.  
Пришлось вернуться на свои места.  
– Чемпионом становятся в зависимости от количества победных боёв, проведённых подряд без единого поражения. – Уцуро снова повернулся так, чтобы его слышали все, как учитель на школьной экскурсии. – Сегодня Камуи одержал свою пятьдесят первую победу и стал бронзовым чемпионом. Чтобы получить серебряный пояс, надо победить в ста пятидесяти боях подряд. Как вы понимаете, соревнования проводятся отнюдь не каждый день, и один боец за этот день не может одержать больше трёх побед, поэтому свои титулы чемпионы зарабатывают годами. Камуи – настоящий талант, раз смог получить бронзовый пояс всего за полгода.  
Хиджиката слушал, не отводя глаз от арены.  
– Сколько нужно одержать побед, чтобы стать золотым чемпионом?   
– Пятьсот. Хосен, – в голосе Уцуро звучало нечто вроде гордости, – единственный, кому это удалось, за всю историю.  
Хиджиката смотрел на Камуи и не мог его понять – зачем он вызвал Хосена? Ему не хватало опыта и сил, он был обречён на поражение, из-за которого потеряет своё чемпионство и будет вынужден начинать сначала. Почему нельзя было подождать: больше тренироваться, стать сильнее и как-нибудь потом?..  
Уже и ставки были приняты, а Хосен и Камуи всё ещё говорили с рефери.  
– Обсуждают правила, – пояснил Уцуро.  
– Правила? Они тут есть?  
– Есть негласные условия, которые соблюдаются по умолчанию. Например, что бой идёт до тех пор, пока оба бойца могут сражаться или пока кто-то не признает поражение. Но можно драться и до смерти.  
До смерти… Это значило, что даже если проигравший сдастся, его, уже не способного к сопротивлению, будут рвать на части, пока он не умрёт. Хиджиката не сомневался, что именно так Хосен и поступит с Камуи – убьёт, чтобы другим было неповадно бросать ему вызов.  
Наконец, решение было принято, и бойцы разошлись в разные части арены. Хосен на ходу выпутался из юкаты, оставшись в таких же свободных штанах, какие носили все бойцы. Хиджиката вдохнул и забыл выдохнуть. Поросший густейшей белой шерстью торс Хосена бугрился мышцами: широкие плечи, мощная шея, перевитые венами руки, выпуклые бока, рельеф живота, твёрдые грудные пластины – как будто его вылепил безумный скульптор, не знающий меры. Тут и там это великолепие пересекали старые, давно зажившие шрамы, широкие и тонкие, круглые, рваные – по телу Хосена можно было прочесть всю длинную историю его побед. Хиджиката понял, что смотрит почти со священным трепетом, и разозлился. Да какого чёрта?! Легенды на то и существуют, чтобы быть свергнутыми. Может быть, как раз сегодня это и случится. Он переключился на Камуи – тот не выглядел напряжённым и не смотрел в сторону Хосена, а разминался и махал зрителям, весело скалясь.   
– Бой за золотой пояс! – объявил рефери. – Бронзовый чемпион Камуи против золотого чемпиона Хосена.  
Он рассёк воздух рукой и отпрыгнул.  
– Значит, на общих основаниях, – прокомментировал Уцуро. – Если бы дрались до смерти, об этом обязательно объявили бы заранее, чтобы зрители могли сделать ставки.  
Хиджиката незаметно перевёл дух. Ему было наплевать на большинство хищников, даже тех, кого он знал, а Камуи он сегодня увидел впервые, но почему-то совсем не хотелось, чтобы тот погиб.  
– С другой стороны, – продолжил Уцуро равнодушно, – правила не запрещают убить противника до того, как он сдастся. Хосен много кого убил на арене, а сегодня он очень зол.

Хосен и Камуи стояли в разных частях арены и, когда объявили о начале боя, начали двигаться одновременно. Никто не бросился в атаку, они просто шли навстречу друг другу, постепенно ускоряясь.   
Хиджиката затаил дыхание.  
Когда до Хосена оставалось три шага, Камуи оттолкнулся от пола, взвился в воздух и ударил сверху, целя в голову. Хосен почти лениво отбил удар предплечьем и сразу же попытался схватить Камуи, но тот успел отпрыгнуть. Он кувыркнулся через плечо и вскочил на ноги уже левее, чтобы атаковать снова.  
Камуи повторял ту же тактику, что с бурым медведем, вынуждал открыться, чтобы нанести удар. Но с Хосеном это не работало: он не делал лишних движений, почти не сходил с места и отбивал все атаки. Камуи удалось зацепить его по касательной раз или два, а ему самому приходилось нелегко – он едва успевал уворачиваться и отпрыгивать, в последний момент избегая сокрушительного удара.   
Хиджиката кое-что понимал в драках и видел – так Камуи не победить. Камуи тоже это видел и сменил тактику.  
Он больше не пытался проводить обманные манёвры и сделал ставку на скорость. Теперь стало ясно, что с бурым медведем он просто игрался – его движения стали настолько быстрыми, что Хиджиката не успевал отслеживать. Камуи метался по арене, отталкивался от сетки, бил снизу, со спины, по ногам. Хосену приходилось беспрестанно крутиться на месте, чтобы блокировать его удары, но Камуи был очевидно быстрее. Хиджиката начал надеяться на победу, но вскоре Хосену надоело плясать, как марионетка. Он встал посреди арены, немного пригнувшись, свободно свесив руки вдоль тела, и отвечал только на те удары, которые оказывались в поле его видимости. Камуи несколько раз ударил его по рёбрам и под колено – Хосен едва заметно вздрагивал, но не шевелился.   
Хиджиката не мог усидеть на месте. «Это ловушка, – думал он отчаянно, – не ведись!»  
Камуи взмыл в воздух, целя ногой в голову, и вот тут-то это случилось. Движение Хосена было настолько быстрым, что никто не успел ничего понять: только что он стоял неподвижно, как мишень, а в следующее мгновение его пальцы сомкнулись на лодыжке Камуи.   
Лицо Хосена исказилось от натуги.  
– Знай своё место… – он развернулся и, используя силу инерции, швырнул Камуи через всю арену. – Сосунок!  
Хиджиката понял, что сидит с открытым ртом.   
Камуи кувыркнулся несколько раз, ловко перекатился и вскочил, припав на все четыре. Весь перемазанный в песке он радостно скалился, а на плече Хосена набухала кровью длинная глубокая рана.   
Зал взревел. Хиджиката аплодировал так, что ладони заболели.  
– Отлично! – даже Уцуро оживился. – Он знал, что его схватят, и использовал момент, чтобы нанести удар – просто отлично.   
Хосен потрогал плечо, посмотрел на окровавленную ладонь и нахмурился. Вид у него был такой, что Хиджиката испугался за Камуи. Уцуро же развлекался вовсю:  
– Давно Хосену не пускали кровь. Это пойдёт ему на пользу.  
«Да что у вас за отношения такие?», возникла мысль, но думать об этом было слишком страшно, и Хиджиката сосредоточился на арене.  
На пользу или нет, но Хосен разозлился. Он больше не стоял на месте, выжидая момент для контратаки, а пытался достать Камуи быстрыми мощными ударами. Он был выше, сильнее, и руки у него были длиннее, зато уступал в скорости, чем Камуи и пользовался. Он скакал вокруг Хосена, норовя проскользнуть под его руками и достать до уязвимых мест.   
В зале царила такая тишина, что были слышны резкие выдохи дерущихся – все напряжённо следили за боём. Хиджиката сам не дышал и почти не моргал, силясь уследить за быстрыми атаками, молниеносными подсечками и обманными манёврами. Насколько он мог судить, пока что ни у кого не было преимущества: на один выпад Хосена приходилось десять от Камуи, но если его атаки достигали цели, то Хосен только слегка отшатывался, а каждый его удачный удар отправлял Камуи кувыркаться в песке.   
Вот Камуи пригнулся, на доли секунды разминувшись с кулаком Хосена: когти прошли над его волосами – и метнулся в сторону. Пока Хосен разворачивался, он запрыгнул на изрядно помятую сетку, с силой оттолкнулся и обрушился на него сверху, как и в тот раз с бурым медведем. В этот раз ему не повезло – Хосен не просто вовремя отбил удар, но перехватил его за руки и с силой бросил о землю. Песок разметало в стороны, и звук был – как от падения с высоты большой каменной глыбы. У Хиджикаты аж спина заныла. Не теряя времени, Хосен бросился на упавшего Камуи, но тот только этого и ждал – когда Хосен уже заносил кулак, чтобы добить его, Камуи вдруг упруго выбросил ноги вверх и ударил его пятками в живот. Песок оседал, и Хиджиката с восторгом увидел, что Камуи улыбается.   
Хосен зашатался – по трибунам пронёсся гулкий вздох – а Камуи уже был рядом и с разворота ударил его ногой в живот. Хосен схватил его за лодыжку. Тогда Камуи гибко изогнулся, упёрся руками в пол и второй ногой врезал ему в челюсть. Хиджиката вскочил с места, чтобы увидеть, как Хосен падает. Да что там – все в зале вскочили.  
Хосен упал, но Камуи не выпустил, и они покатились по песку, к краю арены.  
Хиджиката бросился к перилам, чтобы не пропустить ни секунды из поединка.   
– Тоширо, сядь, ты…  
Оборо и Такасуги перевесились через перила по обе стороны от него.  
Уцуро вздохнул, но больше ничего не сказал.  
Камуи проигрывал. Он неудачно упал, Хосену удалось подмять его под себя, и при такой разнице в комплекции, Камуи ничего не мог сделать. Он изо всех сил наносил удары, куда мог дотянуться, лягался и извивался всем телом, а Хосену достаточно было просто держать его, чтобы оставаться сверху. Камуи удалось провести болевой приём – из ложи было не разглядеть, какой именно – от чего Хосен явственно охнул и ненадолго ослабил хватку, но это ни к чему не привело. Камуи только и успел, что приподняться, как его снова схватили, скрутили и уткнули лицом в песок.   
– Проигрыш, – прокомментировал Такасуги, – больше ничего интересного не будет.  
Они с Оборо вернулись на свои места, а Хиджиката остался. Может, это и выглядело как проигрыш, но Камуи не собирался сдаваться: он всё ещё дёргался и пытался сбросить с себя Хосена, да с такой силой, что того подбрасывало.  
– Уймись! И сдавайся.  
– Пошёл ты, старик!   
Камуи говорил невнятно, но в его голосе звучал всё тот же азарт, что и в начале боя.   
Уцуро обхватил Хиджикату за пояс и оттащил от перил.  
– Смотри, не упади. – Он тихо засмеялся. – Не ожидал, что ты настолько азартен.   
Хиджиката молчал. Уцуро силком усадил его на диван и продолжал держать поперёк живота, словно ждал, что он подскочит и бросится к перилам. Большая ладонь по-хозяйски лежала на самой уязвимой точке его тела, и как-то сразу вспомнилось всё то, что на время вытеснили новые впечатления. «Я начну отсюда».  
Уцуро считал его своей собственностью. Он развлекался, таская Хиджикату с собой как игрушку, учил чему-то, давал насладиться жизнью – ему это явно нравилось. Может быть, он и не собирался убивать его сегодня, может быть, планировал поиграть с ним подольше, но для него Хиджиката оставался вещью, которую рано или поздно нужно употребить по единственному назначению – едой. И бороться с этим было бесполезно… ведь так?  
Хиджиката посмотрел на арену, где Хосен выкрутил Камуи руку, чтобы тот признал поражение. Лицо Камуи исказилось от боли, он тяжело дышал, это было слышно в гробовой тишине зала.  
– Сдавайся, пока я тебе руку не сломал, сосунок.  
– Пошёл… к чёрту!.. – только и выдохнул Камуи.   
Рефери переминался с ноги на ногу рядом.  
– Если хотите сдаться, достаточно хлопнуть ладонью по песку, – пропищал он заискивающе.  
Камуи приподнял запястье и… показал средний палец. Кто-то в зале зааплодировал, кто-то засвистел – тишина была нарушена.   
Хиджиката вдохнул, выдохнул и набрал воздуха в грудь.  
– Камуи! – выкрикнул он изо всех сил. – Ка-му-и!  
И его крик подхватили.   
Это проносилось по трибунам, перекидываясь с яруса на ярус:  
– Ка-му-и! КА-МУ-И!  
Хосен приподнялся на локтях – Хиджиката не видел его лица, но понадеялся, что ему хотя бы неприятно. Камуи дёрнулся было, но Хосен быстрым и точным движением ударил его ребром ладони под затылком. Глаза Камуи округлились в искреннем удивлении и он обмяк.  
– Без сознания! – с облегчением объявил рефери. – Победил Хосен!  
Хиджиката откинулся на спинку дивана, тяжело выдыхая. Он чувствовал себя так, будто бы сам провёл долгий бой насмерть.   
– Ты крикнул это в надежде, что другие подхватят, и тогда Хосен не решится убить Камуи, – задумчиво сказал Уцуро.   
Он вдруг потрепал Хиджикату по голове.  
– Я рад, что ты всё ещё способен переживать за хищника.  
Ласкающее прикосновение давило каменной плитой, Хиджиката не нашёл в себе сил высвободиться – Уцуро сам убрал руку.  
– Можешь не отвечать мне, но попробуй объяснить самому себе, почему ты так проникся Камуи.   
Он встал и начал что-то говорить остальным – Хиджиката не слушал. Всё было понятно и без наводящих вопросов.   
Камуи бросил вызов кому-то, во много раз превосходящему в силе, сражался, использовал все свои возможности и проиграл достойно. После этого ему оставалось только признать поражение, но он не сдался. Он боролся до последнего. В самой отчаянной ситуации, когда всем было ясно, что выхода нет, Камуи всё равно продолжил бессмысленное и глупое сопротивление и, даже проиграв, так и остался непобеждённым.   
Хиджиката смотрел перед собой, ничего не видя, и думал уже не о Камуи, а о себе. Он оказался один среди хищников, его назначили в жертвы и собирались убить рано или поздно, сопротивление не имело смысла, спасения ждать было неоткуда и некуда было бежать. Отчаянное положение, как ни посмотри, но впервые за всё время Хиджиката подумал, что это ещё не повод сдаваться.


	12. Chapter 12

***

После окончания боя клуб закрылся, и все посетители разошлись, кроме них – потому что Хосен пригласил Уцуро «с сосунками» остаться на ужин.  
– Это обычное дело? – поинтересовался Хиджиката, пока они поднимались на второй этаж.  
– Это традиция, – ответил Такасуги с умным видом. – Во время боёв частенько кого-то убивают, поэтому зрители сваливают сразу, чтобы не быть причастными к такому дерьму.   
– Да ты прямо завсегдатай.  
Такасуги немного стушевался. Оказалось, на боях он был всего второй раз, а Оборо – четвёртый.  
– И что, Уцуро каждый раз остаётся на ужин?  
– Уцуро-сама, – с нажимом ответил Оборо, – иногда оставался обсудить с Хосеном дела.  
Хиджиката переглянулся с Такасуги.  
– Дела, вот как это теперь называется. И долго длится такое обсуждение?  
– Это не моё дело, – с достоинством ответил Оборо. – И не твоё.  
При этом он немного покраснел – на щеках проступил еле заметный румянец. Хиджиката до сих пор думал, что птицы физически не способны краснеть, но Оборо оказался уникумом. Если бы в колледже узнали об этой его особенности, репутации Комитета безопасности пришёл бы конец.  
– Но на ужин мы ещё ни разу не оставались, – закончил Оборо. – Если честно, то… это необычно.  
Как и ожидалось. Хиджиката мог поспорить на свою жизнь, что именно Уцуро убедил Хосена устроить этот незапланированный ужин. Кто знает, какие ещё у него были планы, но Хиджиката не ждал ничего хорошего для себя. Было ясно, что с Чёрного рынка ему уже не выбраться: Уцуро договорился с Хосеном, чтобы оставить его здесь, непонятно в какой роли – воображение рисовало картины одна хуже другой.   
Хиджиката задержался перед узким окном на лестничной площадке: сквозь него был виден кусок тёмного неба в обрамлении чёрных крыш. Где-то там высоко светились звёзды, но мигание и сияние неона не давало их разглядеть… А на территории колледжа по ночам было темно, и когда Хиджиката высовывался из окна покурить, то видел десятки звёзд над крышей кампуса. Яркие и бледные, крупные и крохотные, они тихо мерцали, раскиданные по небу до самого горизонта – тогда Хиджиката не обращал на них никакого внимания. Сейчас он вглядывался в узкую полоску неба, на котором не было видно ни одной звезды, до тех пор, пока на него не налетел Такасуги.  
– Чего встал?  
Хиджиката молча продолжил подниматься. Сам себе он дал слово, что сделает всё – всё, что угодно, лишь бы увидеть небо ещё хотя бы раз.  
Обеденная комната была обставлена в традиционном стиле: татами, расписные перегородки, низенькие напольные столики на одного – Хиджиката такое видел только в кино. Хосен, переодевшийся в другую юкату, более плотную и тёмную, сидел в центре, под фусума с изображением цветущей сливы. Уцуро сел по левую руку от него и усадил рядом с собой Хиджикату и Такасуги, Оборо сел напротив них – на его стороне остались ещё два пустующих столика. Служанки в скромных юкатах – все травоядные – принесли миски с тёплой водой и полотенца, чтобы они могли помыть руки.   
– Как самочувствие? – поинтересовался Уцуро исключительно вежливым тоном.  
Хосен хмуро зыркнул на него из-под нависших бровей:  
– Ха? Это царапина, нашёл о чём речь вести.  
– Мне показалось, рана серьёзная.  
– Я не школьный учитель, чтобы загибаться от такой ерунды.  
Уцуро покивал.  
– Это верно, но в прежние времена никто тебя даже оцарапать не мог. Возраст берёт своё.  
Злобы во взгляде Хосена хватило бы, чтобы уничтожить небольшую деревню.   
– Давай вернёмся на арену и выясним, одряхлел я или нет.  
– Всё настолько плохо, что ты выбираешь в противники школьного учителя?  
«Да потрахайтесь уже, – с досадой подумал Хиджиката. – Только не при нас».  
– Простите за опоздание!  
Дверь с грохотом открылась, и в комнату вошёл Камуи.  
Хиджиката уставился на него во все глаза. Камуи переоделся в синюю юкату и заткнул полы за пояс, чтобы не мешались. На его руках и ногах виднелись старые шрамы и свежие повязки, полоски пластыря разукрасили лицо, в запахе юкаты были видны слои бинтов, и только это напоминало о том, что он чемпион боёв без правил. Его круглые голубые глаза так и рыскали по столам в поисках еды, влажные после душа рыжие волосы он собрал в куцый хвостик и ничем не походил на того яростного бойца, чьё имя каких-то полчаса назад скандировала толпа хищников.   
– Камуи-кун, – Уцуро тепло ему улыбнулся, – отличный был бой сегодня.  
– Спасибо.  
Камуи плюхнулся за столик напротив Хиджикаты и повёл носом над миской с водой, словно надеялся, что еду от него просто спрятали.  
– Ты прочёл книги, которые я тебе давал в прошлый раз?  
– Ага. – Он убедился, что есть пока нечего, и с разочарованным видом откинулся назад, опёршись на ладони. – Времени совсем не было, пришлось ночами читать, но они интересные. Последнюю, которая про дипломатию, как раз на этой неделе закончил.  
– Ты всё понял, что там написано?  
– Обижаете, сэнсэй. Я, по-вашему, совсем тупой?  
Уцуро вздохнул.  
– По-моему, ты слишком умный для того, чтобы зарабатывать на жизнь драками. Если бы ты пошёл учиться в колледж…  
Судя по тому, как закатил глаза Хосен, эту тему поднимали не в первый раз.  
– Хватит забивать парню голову.  
Уцуро его проигнорировал.  
– Я могу устроить тебя на стипендиальное обучение со следующего года. Подумай об этом.  
Камуи посмотрел в потолок.  
– Стипендия это неплохо, – протянул он скучающе, – но боями я больше заработаю.  
– И чем дальше будешь заниматься? – не сдавался Уцуро. – Скоро тебе будет восемнадцать, ты станешь чемпионом, и что дальше?   
– Дальше? – Камуи сделал вид, что раздумывает. – Дальше я убью старика и стану королём Чёрного рынка.  
Он резво пригнулся, и брошенная Хосеном миска разбилась о стену за его головой.  
– Ах ты мелкий нахал. Тебе ещё сто лет песок жрать, пока сможешь достать меня хотя бы когтем.  
– Но сегодня я достал тебя тремя когтями, – Камуи хитро прищурился. – А через год ты будешь ещё дряхлее.  
– Ха, я таких самоуверенных сосунков на завтрак ем.  
– Камуи-кун, я пришлю тебе книги по экономике и менеджменту – пригодится, когда будешь управлять «Ёшиварой».  
– Рассчитываю на вас, сэнсэй.  
– Урою обоих!  
Всё это выглядело как сценка из семейной – пусть и очень странной – но мирной жизни.  
– Так у вас хорошие отношения? – вырвалось у Хиджикаты.  
Такасуги тихо фыркнул.   
– Что ты там ляпнул? – грозно спросил Хосен. – Какие у нас отношения?  
– Ты совершенно прав, Тоширо. Камуи – любимый ученик Хосена, его самое драгоценное наследие, – Уцуро подмигнул, – и узы между ними крепче семейных.  
– Так и есть, – важно кивнул Камуи. – И однажды я его прикончу.  
Он качнулся в сторону, и брошенный Хосеном столик оставил вмятину в стене за его плечом.  
Хиджиката чувствовал себя ужасно глупо. Сегодня он так переживал, что Камуи убьют, а это были просто разборки между наставником и учеником.  
– Ты кто, кстати говоря? – спросил Камуи.   
Взгляд у него был прямой и любопытный, без презрения или удивления, без подтекста: «что ты тут забыл, ужин?».  
– Это Тоширо, студент моего колледжа. Сегодня он изо всех сил болел за тебя.  
«Заткнись, – подумал Хиджиката в сторону Уцуро, – ты можешь хоть иногда придерживать язык?»   
– Даже стал выкрикивать твоё имя в решающий момент, – продолжал тот безмятежно, – а за ним уже подхватил весь зал.  
– Ого, – голубые глаза Камуи округлились, и он стал выглядеть ещё младше своего возраста, – это круто. Значит, ты мой фанат? Хочешь автограф?  
– Я…  
– У меня ещё никогда не было фанатов среди травоядных, ставить-то они на меня ставят, но подойти близко не решаются. Ты смелый.  
Хиджиката не успел ответить – он уже переключился:  
– А это что за парочка?  
– Тоже мои студенты: Оборо-кун и Ш… Такасуги-кун.  
Камуи скользнул взглядом по Оборо и с интересом уставился на Такасуги.  
– Хей, Штакасуги.  
– Как ты меня…  
– Ты выглядишь сильным. Смахнёмся?  
Такасуги окинул его подчёркнуто равнодушным взглядом:  
– Не интересуюсь.  
– Боишься, что не сможешь завтра вернуться в колледж? Тогда давай договоримся не использовать зубы и не отрывать конечности. – Камуи улыбался с такой искренней радостью, словно предлагал весёлую игру. – Просто померяемся силами.   
Хиджиката не сомневался, что Камуи сильнее. Зато Такасуги умел себя подать:  
– Прости, но нет. Я сейчас сопровождаю босса и не могу драться ради развлечения.  
Он говорил с ленцой и даже пренебрежением, как настоящий якудза – гангстерские фильмы не прошли даром. Хиджиката прикусил щёку, чтобы не засмеяться.   
– Да ладно тебе, Штакасуги.  
– Меня не так зовут!  
– Потише там, – рассеянно сказал Уцуро.  
Они с Хосеном что-то негромко обсуждали. Камуи покосился в их сторону и наклонился вперёд, перегнувшись через свой столик.  
– Мы быстренько, – прошептал он заговорщическим тоном. – Раз-два, я уложу тебя на лопатки, никто и не заметит. Скажем, что ходили курить.  
Такасуги зевнул.  
– Тебе ещё рано курить. И мне от этого никакой выгоды – ну уложу я тебя на лопатки, а все скажут, что избиваю малолетку.  
Если бы Камуи догадался ответить, что с таким ростом Такасуги примут за его ровесника, бой состоялся бы здесь и сейчас, но Камуи сказал другое:  
– И Тоширо с собой возьмём, а то без зрителей неинтересно. Эй, Тоширо, ты за кого будешь болеть, за него или за меня?  
– Он предпочитает волков, – ввернул Такасуги.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на него с угрозой и получил насмешливую улыбочку в ответ.  
– Правда? – Камуи часто заморгал. – Но волки слабые, слабее медведей и тигров, я любого из них уложу влёгкую. И Штакасуги тоже уложу. Тоширо, лучше болей за меня, это беспроигрышный вариант. – Он протянул руку ладонью вверх: – Договорились?  
– Нет, – сказал Хиджиката.  
Он разозлился: Камуи сразу отвёл ему роль зрителя и, похоже, трофея, ему в голову не приходило, что Хиджиката может быть таким же противником, как Такасуги. А то, что он не пытался оскорбить и просто говорил, что думает, было ещё более унизительно.  
– Почему? Я думал, ты мой фанат.  
– Да так. На арене ты неплох, но при близком общении разочаровываешь.  
Камуи вытаращился на него. Хиджиката стиснул кулаки и смотрел в упор.   
– Вау, – сказал Камуи медленно. Детское веселье в его глазах таяло, уступая место холодному вниманию. – А ты действительно смелый.  
– Немедленно прекратите, – вдруг сказал Оборо, про которого они благополучно забыли.  
– Ты это мне? – прищурился Камуи.  
Но Оборо был не робкого десятка:  
– И тебе и остальным. Уцуро-сама сказал вам сидеть тихо, и если вы сами не в состоянии вести себя нормально, мне придётся проконтролировать ваше поведение. Это моя обязанность, как главы Комитета безопасности.  
Все смотрели на него с открытыми ртами. Первым отмер Камуи.  
– Какой весёлый ужин сегодня! – заявил он, сверкая глазами. – Все ученики сэнсэя такие интересные. Старик, можно они будут приходить к нам почаще?  
– Только этого не хватало.  
Принесли еду, и Камуи заткнулся. Сначала на столиках расставили глиняные бутылочки и пиалы – Хиджиката обомлел, когда понял, что в них сакэ. Потом служанки внесли большие фарфоровые блюда, на каждом из которых лежало по куску сырого мяса, истекающего кровью и исходящего густым тяжёлым духом. Хиджиката скривился, забыв, что за ним неусыпно наблюдают.  
Служанка хотела поставить блюдо на его столик, но Уцуро её остановил:  
– Не надо. Тоширо не будет это есть. Приготовьте ему жаренные овощи и рис, если можно.  
– Я буду! – выпалил Хиджиката. – Оставьте.  
Уцуро смерил его заинтересованным взглядом.  
– Будешь есть мясо? Почему?  
Хороший вопрос.  
– Сегодня такая ночь, когда можно пуститься во все тяжкие. – Хиджиката с усилием улыбнулся. – Хочу попробовать всё: сакэ, мясо…   
– Наркотики и секс? – насмешливо спросил Уцуро.  
– Почему бы и нет, – ответил Хиджиката с вызовом.  
Уцуро такого ответа не ожидал, по крайней мере, он выглядел удивлённым.  
– Ну хорошо, делай, что хочешь.  
Служанка поставила перед Хиджикатой блюдо и положила столовые приборы: вилку и нож. Вокруг все уже приступили к еде: Камуи громогласно требовал добавки, Такасуги цедил сакэ, Оборо орудовал ножом и вилкой. Хосен потянулся к своему куску рукой, но Уцуро демонстративно взял приборы и начал аккуратно нарезать мясо на ломтики. Хосен поворчал, но тоже взялся за нож – в его огромной руке тот выглядел как зубочистка.  
– Штакасуги.  
– Чего тебе?  
– Ты же обычно не ешь мясо – по тебе видно. Если поешь, то станешь сильнее, тогда у тебя будет шанс против меня.  
– Камуи-кун, почему бы нам не обсудить прочитанные тобой книги.  
Камуи поскучнел.  
– Вы же знаете, я согласился их читать, только потому что вы обещали со мной подраться. И потому что они интересные.  
– Мы договорились, что я сражусь с тобой, если ты сможешь ответить на вопросы вступительного теста в колледж Оэдо. Но если ты будешь занимать разум одними лишь мыслями о драках, то начнёшь деградировать.  
– Да что там отвечать, легкотня.  
– Хватит уже этой чуши, – рыкнул Хосен. – Я ни в каком колледже не учился, подмять под себя Чёрный рынок мне это не помешало.   
– У Камуи-куна блестящие задатки, и при должном обучении он сможет добиться намного большего, чем власть над кучкой преступников.  
– Эй, ублюдок, ты на что намекаешь?  
Хиджиката их не слушал. Всё его внимание было занято лежавшим перед ним шматом мяса. Оно ещё было тёплым, значит, его доставили не из морга – чтобы устроить ужин, Хосен приказал убить какого-то несчастного. Хиджиката наклонился, и в лицо ему пахнуло горячим и влажным. Это было так отвратительно, что он отшатнулся.  
– Тоширо, – сказал Уцуро негромко, – ещё не поздно попросить, чтобы принесли овощи.   
Его голос звучал издалека. Хиджиката сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы прийти в себя.  
– Что… – он сглотнул кислую слюну. – Чьё это мясо?  
– Говядина.   
Ну хотя бы не конина.   
– Тогда всё в порядке.  
Он взял вилку и нож – не закруглённый и почти тупой, как у них в столовой, а полноценный длинный и острый нож, которым можно было и резать и колоть. Ручки у обоих были из толстого крепкого металла, чтобы выдержать хватку хищников.   
«Просто сделай это», – сказал себе Хиджиката.   
Он воткнул вилку в мясо с краю, а ножом надавил сверху. Лезвие было так хорошо заточено, что на мясе сразу появился глубокий разрез, и когда Хиджиката усилил давление, из него выступило немного крови. Снова затошнило, но он смог с собой справиться. Ломтик мяса отогнулся от общего куска, как лепесток, такой тонкий, что сквозь него просвечивало. Хиджиката подцепил его вилкой и поднёс ко рту. Вот так, полдела сделано, теперь главное – не останавливаться. Он положил ломтик в рот, сомкнул на нём зубы и начал жевать. Какая-то влага выделялась из него, кровь или сок, Хиджиката старался не думать об этом. Держать эту гадость во рту дольше не хватало воли, и он попытался проглотить, не жуя. Мясо застряло в горле, он сглотнул, оно продвинулось дальше, да так и встало поперёк глотки. Хиджиката схватил бутылку и отхлебнул из неё, не почувствовав вкуса. Вместе с сакэ чудовищный ком проскользнул в пищевод и бултыхнулся в желудок – Хиджиката был почти уверен, что чувствует его, он как будто жёг изнутри.  
На лбу выступила испарина, дыхание сбилось, словно он долго бежал. Хиджиката налил сакэ в пиалу и сделал небольшой глоток, чтобы прийти в себя.  
Вокруг было шумно. Камуи и Такасуги перебрасывались оскорблениями, а Оборо их одёргивал, Хосен и Уцуро по сути занимались тем же самым, но одёргивать их Оборо не решался. Все были заняты едой и разговорами, в его сторону никто не смотрел. Хиджиката выдохнул и отпил ещё сакэ – первый этап его плана прошёл удачно, это стоило отметить.

Туалет на втором этаже был не в пример круче полуподвального: чёрно-белая плитка, зеркала в рамах, дорогая сантехника и всякие прибамбасы типа гипоаллергенного жидкого мыла. Хиджиката в последний раз прополоскал рот, вытерся мягким полотенцем и мрачно посмотрел на своё отражение. Вид был тот ещё: осунувшееся лицо, синяки под глазами, налипшая на лоб мокрая чёлка. Хорошо повеселился, ничего не скажешь.  
Ужин свернул куда-то не туда, после того как Уцуро вздумал проверить знания Камуи. Он задавал вопросы о прочитанных тем книгах, а Камуи отвечал, пусть нехотя и не отрываясь от еды, но верно. Иногда он запинался и тогда Такасуги подсказывал. Хиджиката к своей досаде не понимал и половины того, о чём они говорили, и ему оставалось только потягивать сакэ, которое волшебным образом не заканчивалось.  
– Я знаю, что буду делать, когда заберу себе «Ёшивару», – заявил Камуи. – Найму Штакасуги, чтобы занимался скучными делами, а сам буду развлекаться.  
– Сначала имя моё запомни!  
Поток вопросов у Уцуро не иссякал, почти как сакэ, а у Хиджикаты уже кружилась голова. Конец этому положил Хосен, который стукнул кулаком по столу и заявил, что не позволит превращать свой дом в грёбаную школу. Камуи засвистел и потребовал, чтобы Хосен отстоял своё мнение в бою. Оборо, который тоже налегал на сакэ, высказался, что «Уцуро-сама», конечно же, победит, и они почти ударили по рукам, но тут Хиджиката понял, что его сейчас стошнит.  
Всё остальное он помнил смутно. Более менее мозги прочистились только, когда он выблевал непереваренный кусок мяса, после этого стало полегче.  
«Если выживу, то больше никогда не буду пить», пообещал себе Хиджиката. Потом подумал и скорректировал: «Так много пить точно не буду».  
В туалете никого, кроме него, не было. Он ещё раз оглянулся на дверь и аккуратно вытащил из-под штанины свой трофей: острый столовый нож. Ради этого ножа он был вынужден есть мясо травоядного, но не жалел – наконец-то у него появилось оружие. Хиджиката попробовал засунуть нож за пояс, но лезвие опасно вдавливалось в тело, тогда он спрятал его в рукав куртки, прижав манжетой. Проверил, крепко ли держится, насколько легко достать, и остался доволен. Первую задачу удалось выполнить не то чтобы с блеском, но удачно, теперь предстояло самое сложное.   
Хиджиката кивнул своему бледному отражению и вышел из туалета.  
Такасуги и Оборо топтались под дверью.   
– Это что, очередь из желающих подержать мне волосы, пока я блюю?  
– Проживём без такой чести, – в тон ответил Такасуги, – а вот Камуи был бы не против. Позвать его?  
– Заткнись, Штакасуги. Где Уцуро?  
– Уцуро-сама, – поправил Оборо, – обсуждает дела с Хосеном.  
– Дела или «дела»?  
Оборо ожидаемо зарумянился.  
– Нас это не касается.  
– За себя говори. Мне нужно его увидеть.  
– Из тебя не всё сакэ вышло? – спросил Такасуги с презрением. – Незачем попадаться ему на глаза, для тебя лучше всего будет пока остаться с нами.   
– Спасибо за заботу, – ответил Хиджиката с не меньшим презрением, – я как-нибудь…  
– Пусть идёт, – вдруг сказал Оборо.  
– Но…  
– Уверен, Хиджиката знает, что делает.  
У Такасуги глаза округлились:  
– Вы когда это успели подружиться?  
– Уцуро-сама должен быть дальше по коридору, они собирались подняться наверх.  
– Спасибо. – Хиджиката хлопнул Оборо по плечу: – Ты мне всегда нравился, потому что не давал спуску Сого. Обещай, что и дальше будешь портить ему жизнь.  
По Оборо было видно, что он знать не знает никаких «Сого».  
– Я просто выполняю свои обязанности.  
– И это твоё лучшее качество.   
Такасуги выглядел недовольным, Хиджикату это развеселило.  
– Ты тоже ничего, если уж на то пошло. – Он задумался, что бы сказать такого хорошего: – Я смотрел «Якудза против Тираннозавра: Возвращение».   
– Понравилось?  
– Неа, дерьмовый фильм.  
Хиджиката помахал на прощание и пошёл прочь. От туалетов коридор делал поворот и тянулся на два десятка метров до лестницы на третий этаж. Хиджиката шёл медленно, размышляя, где будет искать Уцуро – не заглядывать же во все комнаты подряд. Но стоило подойти к лестнице, как стало ясно, что искать не потребуется.  
Ещё стало ясно, почему Такасуги с Оборо держались возле туалета, подальше отсюда – Хиджикате и самому захотелось куда-нибудь деться и как можно быстрее.  
Лестница поднималась вверх на пять ступенек, дальше была небольшая площадка и следующий пролёт, и вот там они стояли – как раз под лампой, словно специально, чтобы можно было рассмотреть все детали. Хосен вжимал Уцуро в стену, стискивая его бёдра огромными ладонями. Лица Хосена видно не было – он уткнулся в шею Уцуро и делал что-то, от чего тот выгибался всем телом, да так, что их общий силуэт ниже пояса сливался в одно целое. Рука Уцуро лежала на шее Хосена, пальцы зарылись в густую шерсть точно возле артерии – он был готов вонзить когти, если Хосен вдруг вцепится ему в глотку. Кто-то из них издал глухой долгий звук, от которого кровь прилила к лицу. Хиджиката поспешил отвернуться. Было неловко, словно застал родителей голыми. «Да какого чёрта? – сказал он себе. – Я сирота».  
– Кхм.  
Они не отреагировали.  
– Извините…  
– Пошли все к чёрту, – рыкнул Хосен.   
Судя по невнятной речи, он так и не оторвался от шеи Уцуро. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что лучше бы не беспокоить этих двоих, пока они заняты друг другом, но Хиджиката никогда не прислушивался к голосу разума и не видел ни одной причины, чтобы вдруг начать именно сейчас.  
– Уцуро-сэнсэй!  
– Мм…   
Уцуро повернул к нему голову и прищурился. Видно было, как он приходит в себя: расслабленное выражение уступило место удивлению, а затем и беспокойству:  
– Тоширо?   
Он с некоторым усилием отодвинул Хосена и выпрямился.  
– Тебе всё ещё плохо?  
– Да оставь ты пацана, – Хосен поймал его за талию и попытался притянуть к себе, – подумаешь, налакался в первый раз, проблюется и будет как новый.  
Уцуро оттолкнул его и подошёл к Хиджикате, на ходу заправляя рубашку в брюки.   
– Что-то случилось?  
Хиджикату бесило, что, уже сбросив все маски, он продолжает изображать заботливого директора, но сейчас это было на руку.  
– Мне нужно с вами поговорить. – Он задрал голову, чтобы смотреть Уцуро в лицо. – Это важно.  
После алкогольного отравления, вид у него был несчастный, и Уцуро встревожился.  
– Хорошо, давай поговорим.  
За его спиной Хосен прижал ладонь к лицу.  
– Не здесь, – Хиджиката потупился, – где-нибудь, где нас не услышат. В «Ёшиваре» есть отдельные комнаты?  
– Это можно организовать, если хочешь.  
Хиджиката кивнул:  
– Пожалуйста. Я должен вам кое-что сказать.  
Уцуро нахмурился. Хиджиката ответил открытым взглядом, полным дерзкого вызова, но с точно отмеренной долей затаённого страха – непростая эмоция, но он был хорошим актёром.


	13. Chapter 13

***

Судя по воистину гигантской кровати, у комнаты, которую выделил им Хосен, могло быть только одно предназначение – больше здесь просто нечем было заняться. По бокам траходрома стояли тумбочки с лампами в плотных бордовых абажурах, которые не столько освещали, сколько нагоняли полумрак, и Хиджиката поспешил включить верхний свет. Другой мебели не было, как не было и свободного пространства.   
Хиджиката протиснулся мимо кровати и подошёл к окну. Створка открылась без проблем, он высунулся по пояс и посмотрел вниз: до земли оказалось далеко, но к его счастью на втором этаже обнаружился небольшой балкон. Рассмотреть всё внимательнее Хиджиката не смог – из коридора послышался голос Уцуро, он был уже у самой двери. Пришлось прикрыть створку и задёрнуть штору. К тому времени как Уцуро зашёл в комнату, Хиджиката уже стоял в паре шагов от окна, у края кровати.   
– Итак, – Уцуро плотно закрыл дверь, – здесь нам никто не помешает. О чём ты хотел поговорить?  
Хиджиката сделал глубокий вдох, потом медленно выдохнул: вот она, самая важная роль в его жизни, без суфлёра и репетиций, где любая ошибка автоматически означает конец спектакля.   
– Я хотел спросить, – голос дрожал от волнения, и для этого не пришлось играть, – что вы собираетесь со мной делать?  
Уцуро не удивился:  
– А сам ты как думаешь?  
Хиджиката так и знал, что он не ответит прямо.  
– Я думаю, что вы не станете меня убивать, не сегодня. Я думаю, вы хотите оставить меня в «Ёшиваре».  
Уцуро слушал молча, чуть склонив голову к плечу, и ничем не показывал – прав Хиджиката в своих предположениях или нет.   
– Я слышал, как вы договаривались об этом с Хосеном, он был против… И я даже представить на могу, что вы такое придумали, что даже Хосену это поперёк горла. Есть вещи и похуже смерти.  
Хиджиката позволил своему голосу трагически оборваться.  
– Смерть это не самое худшее, ты прав. – Уцуро отошёл от двери и прислонился к стене. – Тоширо, ты неглуп, насколько я могу судить, ты многое видел сегодня, скажи – что ты думаешь об этом?  
Ожидаемый вопрос. Хиджиката ответил без запинки:  
– Вы мне показали изнанку жизни, о которой я не подозревал, вы это сделали специально, чтобы я своими глазами увидел настоящую судьбу травоядных. С Войны ничего не изменилось, что бы ни говорили по телевизору, но хищники всегда будут убийцами, а травоядные – их добычей. Я всю жизнь обманывал себя, – он подпустил в голос истерических ноток: – дрался с хищниками, чтобы доказать свою силу, доказать, что ничем их не хуже. Но теперь я всё понял, хотя бы за это можно сказать вам «спасибо». Не важно, как я стараюсь, всегда найдётся кто-то сильнее, не потому что он лучше, а потому что так заложено природой!   
Он замолчал, чтобы перевести дух. Уцуро скрестил руки на груди, его лицо ничего не выражало.  
– Значит, вот какие выводы ты сделал, – голос тоже был ровным.   
Хиджиката, рассчитывавший на другую реакцию, забеспокоился.  
– Вы знаете, как умерла моя мать? – он отвернулся. – Отец её бросил ещё до моего рождения, и она всё искала ему замену – среди хищников. Хищники ей нравились больше…  
«Я же не переигрываю? Лучше смотреть не в сторону, а в пол».  
– И один из них её загрыз, мне тогда и года не было. Я всегда думал, что не стану едой, как она, и посмотрите на меня теперь.  
– Тоширо…   
– Не подходите! – выпалил Хиджиката.  
Уцуро, уже шагнувший к нему, остановился.  
– Тебе нужно успокоиться.  
– Зачем? Чтобы мясо вкус не потеряло? – Хиджиката провёл ладонью по лицу, такой жест всегда производил впечатление на зрителей.   
– Послушайте, – теперь он говорил устало и тихо, – я так больше не могу. Я хочу… прошу, чтобы вы убили меня. Сейчас.  
После этого стало тихо. Хиджиката выждал и искоса посмотрел на Уцуро, проверяя реакцию. Тот выглядел задумчивым.  
– Ты об этом просишь?  
– Да! Как Ито.  
– Ситуация Ито-куна, – медленно начал Уцуро, – была совсем другой. Свою беду он видел в себе, а не в других, и верил, что это никак не изменить. У него не было сил бороться, поэтому я дал ему ту смерть, о которой он просил.   
«Лучше бы к психиатру его отправил, сволочь!», – подумал Хиджиката, а вслух сказал:  
– Я тоже устал бороться. Я не хочу быть как моя мать, как те травоядные, которых я сегодня видел. Чем жить так, лучше умереть!  
Уцуро ответил не сразу, а когда заговорил, его голос звучал насмешливо:  
– Если кто-то так жаждет смерти, я не стану отказывать. Но ты выбрал странное место, Тоширо. Никто не убивает в спальни: много ценной крови пропадёт зря, впитавшись в мебель и паркет.  
У Хиджикаты живот свело от этих циничных рассуждений, а он говорил небрежно, как о чём-то совсем не важном:  
– Нам придётся спуститься в подвал. У Хосена есть специальные помещения для таких нужд, там чисто и очень холодно, ты же понимаешь – почему. Не уверен, что стану убивать тебя лично, – он посмотрел на часы, – моё время дорого. Ты не против, если я оставлю это Хосену или кому-нибудь из его подчинённых? Любой из них выполнит твою просьбу с радостью, но не могу гарантировать, что это будет ммм… безболезненно. Боюсь, некоторые из них – немного садисты.  
Хиджиката ярко представил эти «специальные помещения»: душегубки с потёками крови на стенах и желобом на полу, с крючьями, свисающими с потолка, чтобы сразу подвесить тушу. Стало так нехорошо, что он почти забыл о своей роли. Пришлось опустить голову и сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы разогнать муть перед глазами.  
– Я против, – сказал он глухо.   
Посмотрел на Уцуро – тот наблюдал внимательно, выжидающе, и Хиджикате сразу всё стало понятно. Проклятый садист специально нагнал жути, чтобы он испугался и передумал. «Ну ничего, теперь моя очередь».   
– Я… у меня есть просьба лично к вам.   
– Вот как? – Уцуро выглядел заинтересованным. – Что за просьба?  
Начиналось самое сложное. «Это такая роль, – напомнил себе Хиджиката, – представь, что это текст сценария, который ты заучил наизусть».  
– Я хочу… – он сбился, сглотнул и попытался начать заново: – Сегодня я увидел много такого, о чём и не мечтал: Чёрный рынок, бои без правил – я пил сакэ, смотрел стриптиз… мне кажется, я стал немного старше.  
Уцуро улыбнулся.  
– Так бывает, – сказал он снисходительно.   
– Но я хочу, – Хиджиката облизал пересохшие губы, – попробовать всё. Мы с вами говорили об этом, помните?  
– Я тебя не понимаю.  
«Нашёл время тупить!»  
Хиджиката зажмурился и выпалил:  
– Я хочу заняться сексом!  
Повисла пауза. Молчание тянулось и тянулось бесконечно, он уже и глаза открыл, а Уцуро всё молчал.  
– Сексом, – повторил он медленно. – Но ты не девственник, ты пахнешь, как взрослый самец.  
Чёрт! Хиджиката не знал, что хищники могут чуять такое, и собирался разыграть карту «я никогда не занимался этим, сэр». Ладно, ничего страшного, ему не впервой было забывать реплику и импровизировать.  
– Я занимался сексом с травоядными… – Хиджиката уставился в пол, так было легче. – Но у меня… то есть мы с одним хищником как бы… встречались.  
– Так и знал, – перебил Уцуро, – что ты попался ещё и в эту ловушку. Ты же помнишь, что я говорил про отношения хищников и травоядных, Тоширо?  
«Ох, заткнись! Ты мне не отец».  
Разговор шёл не так, как планировалось, и Хиджиката начал злиться – это мешало сосредоточиться на роли.   
– Но понимаете, мы с ним так и не дошли до… до главного. Вот я и хочу узнать, каково это – заниматься сексом с хищником. Раз уж я всё равно умру.   
– Тебе следует обратиться с этим к Камуи-куну, мне кажется, он с радостью согласится.   
– Но я хочу с вами!  
Уцуро выглядел ошарашенным – таким Хиджиката его ещё никогда не видел. У него даже рот приоткрылся.  
– Прости?  
– Вы сказали тогда, в театре, что подарите мне удовольствие. И с тех пор я больше ни о чём другом думать не мог.  
– Я имел в виду… – Уцуро замолчал. – Не знал, что это произведёт на тебя такое впечатление.  
Хиджиката с ненавистью уставился себе под ноги. Смутиться в такой ситуации было естественно, но он не умел краснеть как Оборо. Тогда он начал вспоминать все самые неловкие случаи из своей жизни, за которые до сих пор было стыдно. Деньги, украденные у учителя в интернате, первый выход на сцену, когда он начисто забыл свою единственную реплику… Мысли сами собой свернули на Гинтоки и на ту жуткую ночь. Хиджиката тогда сам не понимал, что с ним творится, слова и прикосновения Уцуро разбудили в нём что-то ужасающе неправильное, больное, и он не нашёл ничего лучше, чем воспользоваться Гинтоки. Такой удобный Гинтоки, который прибежит по первому зову и сдаст назад, если сказать «нет».   
– Если вы, – начал Хиджиката, – займётесь со мной сексом, а потом убьёте, то… это ведь будет не больно.  
Уши горели, жар перекинулся на щёки.  
– Я всегда мечтал об этом, только сам не понимал, чего хочу…  
Лицо Гинтоки так и стояло перед глазами, его непонимающе-обиженный вид и тихий голос: «Хиджиката-кун, с тобой всё в порядке?» Даже тогда он больше переживал за него, чем за себя.   
– Кто-то более сильный, – прошептал Хиджиката, – и чтобы он всё решил за меня, как мне жить и когда умереть. Чтобы больше… не нужно было бороться.   
Он представил, что говорит Гинтоки: «Прости, ты не виноват. Со мной было не всё в порядке, но теперь я повзрослел». Он обязательно скажет это ему лично – если выберется.  
– Поэтому я хочу, чтобы вы это сделали, – он поднял голову и посмотрел на Уцуро, – не Хосен или кто-то ещё, а вы – как и обещали. Вы же выполнили просьбу Ито, несмотря на проблемы с полицией, значит, мне тоже не должны отказать.   
Уцуро стоял неподвижно, его лицо застыло, невозможно было понять, о чём он думает.  
– Это неожиданно, – вот и всё, что он сказал.   
Хиджиката чувствовал себя опустошённым. Когда он наскоро придумывал этот план, то был уверен, что Уцуро набросится на него, не дослушав до конца – любой хищник так бы и сделал. К тому, что ублюдка придётся уговаривать, он оказался не готов.   
– Я рассказывал тебе про своё детство, – начал Уцуро. Он выпрямился и сделал шаг вперёд, теперь они стояли друг напротив друга по разные стороны кровати. – Про то, что родился слабым и больным, а мои родители убивали, чтобы выкормить меня. Всё это закончилось плохо – их поймали и судили, а меня отдали на воспитание родственникам. К тому времени я уже достаточно окреп и набрался сил, но всё равно чувствовал за спиной дыхание смерти. И вот я сумел победить болезни и слабости, стал сильнее большинства в этом мире, но она всё ещё рядом со мной. Я чувствую её каждый день, каждую минуту, это напоминание, что я живу в долг. Моя семья и все несчастные, погибшие ради того, чтобы я жил – я дал себе слово, что их жертва не будет напрасной. Вот почему я делаю это.   
Он замолчал, значит, пришла очередь Хиджикаты подавать реплики.   
– Что вы делаете?  
– Помогаю тем, кто так же слаб, как был я когда-то, и не может спастись своими силами.   
– Помогаете им умереть?  
Уцуро покачал головой. Хиджикате он вдруг показался бесконечно уставшим, но это был обман зрения, потому что тон Уцуро остался ледяным:  
– Если нет других вариантов. Тоширо…  
Что-то резко дёрнуло, пол ушёл из-под ног – Хиджиката не успел опомниться, как оказался лежащим на кровати. Уцуро навалился сверху, глаза сверкали двумя алыми точками, и когда он заговорил, его голос клокотал в горле:  
– Ты не оставил мне выбора.

Кровать содрогнулась под их весом. Всё случилось так внезапно, что Хиджиката не успел сориентироваться и инстинктивно задёргался. Бесполезно: бёдра вжало в матрас, запястья стиснуло до боли.  
– Ну как? – мурлыкнул Уцуро. – Испугался?  
Хиджиката попробовал пошевелить хотя бы ногами, но он так навалился, что было не двинуться, и держал за руки, вынудив завести их за голову. Люстра осталась за головой Уцуро, он заслонял свет – громадный, чёрный, жуткий, только глаза сияли.  
– Нет, – выдавил Хиджиката.  
– А сердце стучит, как у загнанного. – Уцуро неторопливо провёл кончиком языка по зубам. – Дальше будет хуже – тяжело и больно – и я не стану с тобой осторожничать.  
– Да хватит меня запугивать! – возмутился Хиджиката.   
Внутренности сжимались, все мышцы дрожали, но если бы он сейчас поддался страху, то уже не смог бы спастись, никогда.  
– Может, я и боюсь – немного. Ну и что? Я знаю, чего хочу.  
Уцуро смотрел испытующе – Хиджиката ответил прямым взглядом. Он не врал, он очень хорошо знал, чего хочет: выбраться отсюда живым – и если ради этого требовалось перетерпеть страх, от которого дрожали поджилки, Хиджиката был готов.  
Наконец Уцуро тихо вздохнул и отпустил его руки.  
– Хорошо, раз ты так настроен… Но, Тоширо, ты должен знать кое-что.  
Он провёл ладонями по телу Хиджикаты от запястий, по локтям и плечам, по груди до живота.  
– Я очень хорошо себя контролирую, – его голос незаметно менялся, становился грубее, рычащие звуки протяжно раскатывались по комнате, – но до определённого предела. Если ты передумаешь – скажи сразу, и я остановлюсь. Не тяни, потому что, – он с нажимом погладил по бокам, – потом будет поздно.  
Хиджиката видел его руки на своём животе: большие пальцы сошлись над пупком, ладони были такими крупными, что почти полностью обхватили талию. Уцуро мог сделать с ним что угодно, остановить его было под силу разве что Хосену, уж точно не какому-то там травоядному.   
– Знаю, – выдохнул Хиджиката.   
Уцуро больше ничего не сказал. Его ладони двигались медленно, поглаживали сквозь футболку, слегка надавливая на живот, потом соскользнули ниже, к бёдрам. От грубоватых прикосновений должно было стать жарко, но Хиджикату било крупной дрожью.   
Уцуро вдруг резко дёрнул его на себя. Покрывало смялось, и край куртки застрял между телом и кроватью, а ворот натянулся, вдавившись в шею.  
– Не хочешь снять куртку? Так будет удобнее.  
Только этого не хватало! Хиджиката приподнял бёдра, и натянутая ткань тут же задралась.  
– Давайте быстрее, – буркнул он нервно.   
Хвала всему, Уцуро не стал возражать. Он опёрся на кулаки, от чего кровать жалобно застонала, и передвинулся так, чтобы не давить своим весом. Хиджиката не успел понять, что ноги свободны, как почувствовал его ладони под ягодицами. Уцуро погладил их, крепко стиснул и снова потянул на себя. Хиджикату протащило по кровати так, что куртка вместе с футболкой задрались до подмышек. Он глазом моргнуть не успел, как оказался задницей у Уцуро на коленях. Надо было как-то поучаствовать в процессе. Хиджиката согнул ноги, и Уцуро сразу этим воспользовался: ухватил за лодыжки и развёл в стороны, наклонился, и получилось так, что колени Хиджикаты плотно прижаты к его бокам. Похоже, у него был большой опыт.   
Хиджиката почувствовал, что щёки стали горячими, и поспешил отвернуться.  
– Краснеешь, это мило. – Уцуро подцепил когтем выбившуюся из хвоста прядь. – Никогда не думал о тебе в таком ключе, но нельзя отрицать, что ты привлекателен.   
Что на это следовало ответить? «Спасибо»? «Вы тоже ничего»? К счастью, Уцуро не ждал ответа.  
Он склонился над животом Хиджикаты, где выделялись две нашлёпки пластыря. За вечер ранки почти не беспокоили, про них как-то позабылось, и вот теперь Уцуро легонько поглаживал кожу вокруг них. Во рту резко пересохло. Уцуро приподнял край одной повязки, выждал секунду и резким движением сорвал её.   
Хиджиката коротко вскрикнул, и снова, когда он сорвал вторую. Боль вспыхнула и почти сразу утихла, не в ней была проблема: ранки успели покрыться коркой, а Уцуро содрал её, и теперь на них выступила кровь. Остановившимся взглядом Хиджиката смотрел на свой живот и на две крупные набухающие капли. Как сегодня днём, всё повторялось в точности. Он не смог защитить себя, и если в этот раз тоже не сможет…  
Уцуро нагнулся и слизнул кровь одним долгим движением.  
Хиджиката ахнул. Жёсткое прикосновение ещё больше растревожило раны, и кровь пошла сильнее. Уцуро обхватил его за талию обеими руками, крепко сжал, вдавив пальцы в кожу, и начал слизывать.   
Размеренные движения языка посылали по телу импульсы горячей боли, она расходилась по сосудам и мышцам, таяла, а тепло оставалось. Хиджиката зажмурился, но сразу понял, что зря – в темноте вспыхивало алым всякий раз, как Уцуро касался одной из ранок. Вот кончик языка обвёл её по кругу и нырнул в углубление, оставленное клыком. Хиджиката выгнулся так, что упёрся затылком в кровать, его глаза распахнулись против воли, взгляд устремился перед собой – вверх.   
Потолок был зеркальным.  
Хиджиката увидел себя, распластанного на кровати, с раскинутыми ногами, с волосами, размётанными вокруг головы. Увидел свой остановившийся мутный взгляд, приоткрытый рот, покрасневшее лицо. Он выглядел так, словно его уже трахали, хотя ничего ещё не случилось…  
Уцуро потеребил языком края ранки, чтобы кровь шла сильнее, но этого было мало, тогда он припал к ней губами и втянул кожу в рот.   
Хиджиката застонал. Его отражение выгнулось в руках Уцуро, мышцы живота натянулись, руки беспомощно комкали покрывало. С ним творилось что-то необъяснимое: всё тело горело, сердце билось часто-часто, член потяжелел. Это возбуждение, подумал Хиджиката безучастно. Он оказался в руках хищника, который собирался его съесть, и возбудился как никогда в жизни.   
Все планы позабылись, он не мог нормально соображать, не мог думать ни о чём, кроме: «до чего же хорошо, пусть он не останавливается, только не останавливается». Уцуро оторвался от его живота с тихим влажным звуком, но лишь для того, чтобы сразу припасть ко второй ранке. Клыки ощутимо надавили на кожу, и Хиджиката задрожал от сладкого, замешанного на предвкушении страха. Член уже упирался в трусы. Хиджиката поёрзал, ему постоянно хотелось двигаться, хотелось большего. Что-то ощутимо вдавилось в руку, он сначала дёрнул запястьем, а уже потом сообразил, что это было. Нож. Чёртов нож, который он с таким трудом смог украсть, ради которого переступил через себя и съел мясо, и про который умудрился начисто забыть.  
«Очнись!» – сказал себе Хиджиката.   
Он никогда не был склонен к внутренним диалогам, потому что считал себя нормальным. Но в том, что происходило сейчас, ничего нормального точно не было.  
«Очнись, пока тебя не сожрали!»  
Это было как протискиваться к прилавку через плотно стоящую толпу в день распродажи – Хиджиката с трудом мог пробиться сквозь вязкую муть удовольствия.  
«Он сейчас отымет тебя и съест, и неизвестно в какой последовательности. А самое смешное что ты, придурок, сам его об этом попросил. Помнишь, зачем?»  
Он не хотел помнить. Всё, чего он хотел, это чтобы Уцуро его трахнул. Уцуро-то уж точно знал, как доставить удовольствие, и если позволить ему дойти до конца, то это стал бы лучший секс в жизни – с хищником, как всегда и хотелось… А сбежать можно будет как-нибудь потом, в другой раз.  
«Не будет другого раза! Если ты ничего не сделаешь, то не выйдешь из этой комнаты! Не вернёшься в колледж, не увидишь Кондо, Сого и остальных, не сможешь извиниться перед Гинтоки. Ты же обещал!»  
Да, точно. А ещё он обещал, что выберется отсюда любым способом, что выживет назло Уцуро. Это Уцуро стоит между ним и спасением, не Хосен, не Такасуги с Оборо, а только он. И Уцуро никогда не оставит Хиджикату в покое – пока жив.   
Нож в рукаве сполз ниже манжеты и почти упирался в локтевой сгиб. Хиджиката нащупал его другой рукой и осторожно потянул вверх так, что край рукоятки лёг в ладонь. Потом посмотрел на Уцуро – тот низко наклонился, практически уткнувшись лицом ему в живот. То, что надо. Хиджиката обхватил рукоять ножа вспотевшими пальцами…  
Уцуро поднял голову так внезапно, что он не успел отвернуться, и они столкнулись взглядами.  
– Не передумал?  
Его рот был перемазан в крови, верхняя губа вздёрнулась, обнажив клыки, глаза недобро светились. Кто угодно на месте Хиджикаты передумал бы, не было таких смельчаков – или психов – чтобы трахаться с этой смертью во плоти.  
– Нет, – вымолвил Хиджиката.  
Губы задеревенели и получилось совсем невнятно, но Уцуро услышал.   
– Тем хуже для тебя.   
Он завёл руку Хиджикате за спину, нащупал и расстегнул пуговицу так ловко, что стало ясно – ему это не впервой – а потом потянул. Основание хвоста больше не удерживало штаны, и они легко сползли до середины бедра. Хиджиката с невольным трепетом ждал, что его сейчас разденут полностью, он ничего не мог поделать – только думал об этом, и пальцы на ногах поджимались от предвкушения. Но Уцуро вдруг наклонился вперёд и поцеловал его над пупком. Хиджиката вздрогнул, а он неспешно провёл языком между проступивших от напряжения мышц до прикрытой футболкой грудной клетки. Шершавые прикосновения будоражили, не причиняя боли. Хиджиката заворожённо наблюдал за ним: только что Уцуро буквально выдаивал из него кровь и не церемонился, как вдруг стал ласковым. А если он вот так же приласкает соски или промежность? – стоило подумать об этом, как член задёргался.  
«Думай о другом, – приказал себе Хиджиката, – о чём угодно. О бедняге-Ито, например».  
Уцуро погладил его по пояснице, надавил, заставив приподняться, и с нажимом провёл кулаком вверх, до лопаток. Костяшки пальцев прошлись вдоль позвоночника, когти безобидно проехались по горячей коже, выбив из Хиджикаты стон. Уцуро разжал кулак, растопыренные пальцы охватили, казалось, всю спину – лопатки и плечи – острые края когтей ощутимо вжались в тело. Хиджиката задохнулся, когда Уцуро приподнял его вот так, на когтях. Он не успел почувствовать ни боль, ни ужас, потому что Уцуро подался вперёд, задрал на нём футболку и лизнул его поперёк груди так сильно и грубо, что перед глазами всё помутнело.  
Хиджикату трясло, мышцы ослабели и руки бессильно обвисли – нож почти выскользнул из-за манжеты, он едва успел подхватить. Нужно было что-то предпринять, пока он ещё хоть как-то соображал. И пока Уцуро не причинил ему серьёзного вреда. Он до сих пор игрался, поддерживал его вес ладонью, не вонзая когти, но мог передумать в любой момент.   
Хиджиката попытался прикинуть траекторию удара, но Уцуро свободной рукой стиснул его ягодицы, и думать стало в разы сложнее.  
– Тоширо, я спрошу ещё раз… – Уцуро вжался лицом в его грудь, и говорил невнятно. От его дыхания и движения губ по влажной коже пробегала волнующая щекотка. – Это твой последний шанс… передумать…   
Последний шанс спастись – перевёл для себя Хиджиката. Он сосредоточился и половчее перехватил нож, но Уцуро как назло посмотрел на него.  
– Ты ещё можешь всё остановить, потому что, – он сглотнул, – я совсем не хочу этого делать.   
Он говорил это, а сам так крепко стискивал объятия, что мышцы ныли. Он хотел, ещё как хотел. Интересно, если сейчас сказать, что передумал, он остановился бы? – Хиджиката не стал проверять.   
– Я не передумал.   
Уцуро склонил голову.  
– Плохо. Тогда мне придётся довести дело до конца.  
– Только не спешите, – попросил Хиджиката, – я хочу почувствовать всё, как вы и обещали.   
Смешок обжёг кожу.  
– Не буду, – выдохнул Уцуро.   
Он обнял Хиджикату за талию и потёрся щекой о живот. Кровь из ранок уже не сочилась, кожа вокруг них побагровела и припухла, но Уцуро снова приник к ним, прихватывая губами и дразня языком. Это было болезненно-неприятно, и Хиджиката невольно заёрзал, уходя от прикосновений, но Уцуро только сильнее сжал объятия. Твёрдые клыки вжались в ранки, и это уже было по-настоящему больно – Хиджиката резко выдохнул.   
– Тише, – пробормотал Уцуро невнятно.  
Он сгорбился, низко наклонив голову, и его длинные волосы распались на две неравные части, обнажив шею над воротом рубашки. Вот оно, понял Хиджиката, идеальное место для удара.   
Нужно было действовать быстро, пока Уцуро не укусил всерьёз. Хиджиката вытащил нож, вслепую перебирая пальцами, по его ощущениям прошла целая вечность, пока рукоять оказалась в ладони. Он перехватил её другой рукой и развернул нож остриём вверх. Уцуро всё вылизывал его живот, ранки дёргало болью, а он порыкивал и надавливал клыками – вошёл во вкус. Хиджиката ненадолго прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился: сейчас или никогда.  
Он оттолкнулся плечами от жёсткого матраса, одновременно занося руки над головой. Нож казался лёгким, как пластиковый, в ушах шумело, мир вокруг смазался, и Хиджиката не видел ничего, кроме шеи Уцуро, этого единственного уязвимого участка. И так, почти вслепую, он воткнул в эту шею остриё ножа.  
Уцуро дёрнулся, отшатнулся, но Хиджиката не выпустил рукоять и нож вошёл ещё глубже, туго и уверенно, точно между позвонками. Уцуро захрипел, этот жуткий сдавленный звук мог значить только одно – получилось! Получилось достать его, он не был бессмертным!.. Уцуро наугад взмахнул рукой, и Хиджикату мотнуло так, что он перелетел через всю кровать и скатился на пол.  
– Тоширо…  
Изо рта Уцуро текла кровь, глаза помутнели, как у слепого, но он всё равно безошибочно нашёл Хиджикату взглядом.  
– Тебе… удалось удивить ме… ня…   
Он рухнул лицом вниз. По его большому телу прошла судорога, и Уцуро затих.


	14. Chapter 14

***

Хиджиката стоял на коленях у кровати, вцепившись в покрывало, и напряжённо вглядывался в неподвижное тело, но Уцуро не шевелился. Тогда он осторожно встал, подтянул штаны и медленно, по шагу, обошёл кровать.  
Уцуро лежал, сгорбившись, неудачно подогнув под себя левую руку и уткнувшись лбом в матрас. Нож так и торчал из его шеи – в том месте, где он вошёл в тело, собралось немного крови. Хиджиката нервно облизал губы и потянулся к нему. Если выдернуть нож из раны, кровь начнёт хлестать рекой… или нет, если Уцуро уже умер… Хиджиката резво отступил. Уцуро выглядел мёртвым: не было слышно дыхания, его спина не вздымалась, правая рука беспомощно свесилась до пола. Такая большая ладонь с сильными пальцами, она всегда была тёплой и крепкой, и когда он обнимал, придерживая за плечи, это внушало уверенность. Глаза защипало.  
Хиджиката помотал головой. О чём он думает? Кого жалеет? Уцуро был опасным психопатом, он убил Ито… и те растёрзанные животные в городе – наверняка он к этому причастен. Нечего сожалеть об убийце.  
«Но ты теперь ничем не лучше», мягко шепнули над ухом.  
Хиджиката резко обернулся, но сзади никого не было. Уцуро умер, только его фантомный голос всё ещё звучал в голове и, наверное, будет звучать до конца дней.  
Который мог наступить раньше времени, если Хиджиката так и будет стоять столбом. Пора было действовать.  
Нож он забирать не стал, просто не смог заставить себя. Двигаясь боком, чтобы ни на миг не выпускать Уцуро из виду, Хиджиката обошёл кровать и добрался до окна. Открыл створку, ещё раз быстро глянул через плечо и залез на подоконник.  
Балкон второго этажа смутно темнел внизу. Хиджиката выдохнул и спрыгнул.  
Получилось удачно, он не угодил на перила, не подвернул ногу – ударился локтем и всё. Отдышавшись, Хиджиката свесился вниз и с сомнением посмотрел на улицу этажом ниже. Под балконом было пусто, но левее громоздилась большая куча мусорных мешков. Хиджиката перекинул ногу через перила и снова оценил расстояние… Падать было невысоко, метра три, но в его ситуации даже простой перелом мог привести к гибели. Хиджиката перекинул вторую ногу и выпрямился спиной к перилам. Тянуть было нельзя, каждая зря потраченная минута уменьшала его шансы на спасение. Он зажмурился и оттолкнулся от перил.  
Когда в фильмах герои прыгали на мусорные мешки, спасаясь от погони, те срабатывали не хуже батута, но в жизни всё оказалось совсем не так. Хиджиката рухнул на них боком и не заорал только потому, что дыхание перехватило. По инерции он перекатился на живот, но двигаться самостоятельно не было сил. Всё болело: рука ныла, кожу на боку свезло, а когда он попытался согнуть ноги, правое колено стрельнуло такой острой болью, что Хиджиката задохнулся. «Вставай, – сказал он себе, – ну!» Хотелось просто свернуться калачиком и лежать, но он вспомнил, как пытался прожевать мясо, вспомнил то усилие, с которым нож вошёл в тело, и заставил себя шевелиться – чтобы всё это было не зря.  
Просто встать не вышло, пришлось ползти до стены и подниматься, цепляясь за неё. Нога сгибалась с трудом, голова кружилась и немного тошнило, но после нескольких глубоких вдохов-выдохов стало легче. Хиджиката постарался оценить обстановку.  
Он находился в узком простенке между домами. Всё здесь было завалено мусором в мешках, баках и просто вываленным на землю. Впереди, метрах в десяти отсюда, начиналась улица – там светили фонари. Сзади была только темнота: простенок тянулся между домами вглубь Чёрного рынка. Хиджиката повернулся и поковылял в ту сторону. Он не мог выйти на улицы и попросить помощи: все хищники там, даже самки с детёнышами, были опасны. Оставалось только затаиться где-нибудь и дождаться утра, а потом уже выбираться. Пока что главной задачей было убраться как можно дальше от «Ёшивары».  
Хиджиката попытался прикинуть, сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как они с Уцуро «уединились». Как скоро Хосен заметит, что их нет слишком уж долго? Нужно было запереть комнату изнутри перед уходом – если бы Хосен увидел закрытую дверь, то решил бы, что они занимаются сексом, и не стал бы мешать. Ну почему такая хорошая идея пришла в голову только теперь, когда уже поздно?! Хиджиката остановился, чтобы дать отдых ноге. Вот именно, было поздно, так какой смысл жалеть о несделанном? Надо исходить из того, что Хосен уже скоро зайдёт в комнату, обнаружит своего… кем они там были друг другу, мёртвым и очень-очень разозлится. И пошлёт своих подручных прочёсывать улицы. Хиджиката отвёл на всё полчаса – за это время надо было уйти как можно дальше. Только бы не нарваться ни на кого из местных… На всякий случай он натянул капюшон куртки на голову – в темноте и в этой вони от разлагающегося мусора был шанс, что хищники не признают в нём травоядное и не учуют запах крови.  
Мрачное здание клуба осталось позади, и Хиджиката углубился в лабиринт узких переулков среди высоких и низких, больших и крошечных зданий. Он петлял, чтобы не идти по прямой, и держался подальше от хорошо освещённых улиц, иногда останавливался и оглядывался по сторонам, как будто это могло помочь. В темноте для него все дома выглядели одинаково, и Хиджиката понятия не имел, где находится. Он старался идти самыми узкими и тёмными переулками, выбирая те, на которые выходили задние стены домов. Иногда дорогу освещал свет из окон, но чаще было совсем темно, и приходилось брести на ощупь. По пути попадались мусорные баки, пожарные лестницы и даже развешенное бельё, в которое он влип, как муха в паутину. Шум Чёрного рынка звучал здесь приглушённо. Хиджиката настороженно вслушивался, ожидая и в то же время страшась, услышать грубые голоса хищников из «Ёшивары», но пока было тихо.  
В один из таких моментов всё и случилось – он оглядывался назад, не увидел, как открывается неприметная дверь в задней стене дома, и с размаху налетел на кого-то.  
– Ох, простите!  
– Это ты извини, ага?  
Из двери лился жёлтый свет, и Хиджиката смог хорошо разглядеть, на кого нарвался. Разумеется, это был хищник: тощий кугуар среднего возраста, бедно одетый. Он покачивался, придерживаясь за дверь, как пьяный.  
– Не ушибся, парень?  
Хиджиката ниже опустил голову, пряча лицо в тени капюшона.  
– Да всё нормально, папаша, – он постарался говорить беззаботным тоном.  
Кугуар так и стоял у открытой двери, полностью перегородив проход. Он был слишком пьян, чтобы догадаться отступить, и Хиджиката кое-как протиснулся между ним и стеной. Кугуар стоял неподвижно, ничего не говорил, но видно было, как он повернул голову ему вслед. Хиджиката постарался идти ровным шагом и ни в коем случае не бояться – просто пьяный, ничего страшного, он через минуту про него забудет.  
– Эй, парень!  
Хиджиката ускорил шаг.  
– Подожди.  
Кугуар схватил его за руку – как он оказался рядом так быстро?! – и резко развернул к себе. Теперь они стояли близко, и на таком расстоянии Хиджиката смог рассмотреть его лицо: ненормально суженные зрачки, испарину на лбу, высунутый кончик языка.  
– От тебя кровью пахнет, – выговорил кугуар.  
Его пальцы подрагивали, судорожно сжимаясь.  
Хиджиката чуть не выругался вслух. Кугуар не был пьян, его трясло от мясной ломки – таких показывали по телевизору. Хищники, попробовавшие мясо и слетевшие с катушек, они не могли есть ничего другого и начинали нападать на травоядных или занимались грабежами, чтобы купить ещё мяса, а самые обезумевшие грызли собственные конечности. Говорили, что их совсем немного, единицы. Либо в новостях привирали, либо Хиджикате чудовищно не повезло нарваться на одного из таких «немногих».  
– Только что был в Мясных рядах, – он пытался выкрутиться без особой надежды. – Наелся там до отвала, чего и тебе желаю.  
Он подёргал рукой, но кугуар не отпустил.  
– Нет, не то. – Он дёрнул носом. – Другой запах, ага?  
Выглядел он скверно и едва держался на ногах, но двигался стремительно. Хиджиката увидел, как он вскинул руку, но не успел отшатнуться, и кугуар скинул с него капюшон.  
– Ты же!.. – он воровато оглянулся на открытую дверь и решительно двинулся вперёд, волоча Хиджикату за собой.  
– Что ты делаешь?! Пусти!  
Хиджиката упёрся в землю, но не смог даже замедлить его. Кугуар шёл целеустремленно, не оглядываясь, сильно сжимал пальцы, и Хиджиката побоялся, что ему просто оторвут руку. Пришло в голову, что в доме могли быть другие хищники, не зря же кугуар хотел отойти подальше. Разумнее было пока что не сопротивляться.  
Кугуар дотащил его до переулка, завернул за угол и толкнул к стене.  
– Ладно, – он быстро, нервно облизнулся. – Мы тут одни, никто не помешает. Сколько хочешь?  
– А?  
Кугуар упёрся руками в стену по обе стороны от плеч Хиджикаты. Он был ниже ростом и примерно той же комплекции, но обнажённые предплечья бугрились мускулами, а когда он сжал кулак, когти проскрежетали по камню.  
– Кровью от тебя так и несёт, ага, – он снова облизнулся. – Кто-то тебя уже пощипал там, в Мясных рядах, но на ногах ты стоишь, значит, можешь немного продать и мне.  
От отвращения во рту стало кисло – Хиджиката понял, за кого его приняли.  
– Я ничего не продаю. Отвали.  
Он попытался уйти, но кугуар схватил за плечо.  
– Цену набиваешь? – У него уже дрожали не только пальцы – руки тряслись, он постоянно переступал на месте и облизывался. – Слушай, у меня не так много денег…  
Хиджиката увидел в этом лазейку.  
– Сомневаюсь, что у тебя вообще есть деньги, – сказал он грубо, – и на мой мизинец не хватит. Отвали.  
Он попытался вывернуться, но кугуар так стиснул плечо, что Хиджиката вскрикнул от боли, а другой рукой задрал на нём футболку. В переулке не было освещения, но кугуару это не мешало, и он уставился на живот Хиджикаты остановившимся взглядом. Сразу стало понятно, на что он так смотрит – на ранки, оставленные Уцуро.  
– Да с тобой мягко обошлись, – пробормотал кугуар. Его язык так и ходил по мокрым губам. – Ты там мясом торговал или…  
Он произнёс настолько похабное словцо, что Хиджиката, в жизни не говоривший ничего, крепче «трахаться», покраснел до ушей. Впрочем, кугуар этого не заметил, полностью поглощённый тем, что видел.  
– Я его чувствую, ага, запах хищника, с которым ты был. – Он неловко похлопал Хиджикату по плечу, словно пытался приласкать. – Значит, тебе не в первой, и меня тоже сможешь обслужить – сил у тебя ещё много.  
Хиджиката не понимал, о чём он говорит, о мясе или о сексе, но его одинаково тошнило от обоих вариантов.  
– Я аккуратно, – пообещал кугуар, – будет не больно, обещаю.  
– Пусти, – потребовал Хиджиката сквозь зубы.  
Непохоже, чтобы кугуар услышал – его дыхание участилось, слюна струйками стекала из уголков рта.  
– Просто не дёргайся, ага….  
Кугуар наклонился, болезненная хватка на плече исчезла, и Хиджиката воспользовался этим, чтобы оттолкнуть его.  
– Сказал же, отвали!  
Он развернулся и торопливо пошёл прочь.  
Далеко впереди виднелась освещённая улица. Хиджиката знал, что ему туда нельзя, но ничего другого не оставалось.  
– Нет, стой… Стой! – Кугуар забежал вперёд и загородил ему дорогу. – Да, у меня нет денег, ну и что? Мы не в Мясных рядах, чтобы торговаться! Просто дай мне, ага? Я много не возьму, только подкреплюсь по-быстрому, а потом уж тебя не обижу, как и твой хищник.  
Он попытался подмигнуть, но вышла какая-то судорожная гримаса. Хиджиката невольно вспомнил Уцуро – когда тот говорил, что контролирует себя, ему можно было верить, а этот псих не мог контролировать даже своё тело и весь дёргался, сам того не замечая. Если дотронется хотя бы когтем, то тут же вцепится и разорвёт на части.  
– Проваливай! – Хиджикату осенило, что ещё можно сказать: – Я работаю на Хосена – слышал про такого?  
При имени Хосена кугуар прижал уши, и он поспешил закрепить успех:  
– Я в Мясных рядах не бываю, только «Ёшивару» обслуживаю, ясно? Не связывайся со мной, папаша, а то Хосену это не понравится.  
С кем-нибудь нормальным это могло сработать, но кугуар, в своей мясной ломке, был не способен оценить риски.  
– А он не узнает, ага. – Он подступил вплотную, и Хиджиката с отвращением почувствовал исходящий от него запах пота и гнили. – Никто не узнает, потому что никто не увидит. Лучше дай мне, что я хочу, по-хорошему, или я сам возьму, по-плохому, и тогда уже аккуратничать с тобой не буду – всё возьму, что захочу. А может, тебе как раз такое и нравится? Тогда я стану постоянным клиентом, ага.  
Он оскалился, обнажив три желтоватых клыка – от четвёртого остался обломанный пенёк.  
– Пошёл ты, – сказал Хиджиката с презрением.  
И кугуар его схватил – цапнул за бок – получилось вскользь, но точно по тому месту, где свезло кожу. Хиджиката заорал от боли и оттолкнул его изо всех сил. В тот момент он совсем не думал, что кугуар может выпустить когти, просто хотел стряхнуть его с себя, как отвратительную пиявку. Толчок вышел что надо – кугуар зашатался, потерял равновесие – Хиджиката двинул ему локтем, и он растянулся на земле.  
Смотреть, что там с ним, совсем не хотелось. Хиджиката развернулся и побежал.  
Он всегда бегал хорошо, но больная нога стреляла болью от щиколотки до колена, и в темноте было не разобрать, куда наступаешь. Под ноги попадалось что-то: мусор, бутылки – он их отпинывал, спотыкаясь, и светлый промежуток улицы всё не приближался.  
– Стой!  
Кугуар прыгнул ему на спину и повалил.  
– Ты здесь останешься, пока я с тобой не закончу!  
Он навалился сверху, вдавив в зловонную землю, и сразу жадно зашарил по бокам, в попытке забраться под футболку и дотянуться до ран. От грубых беспорядочных прикосновений рёбра заныли, но под его весом было не шелохнуться. При одной лишь мысли, что он может вцепиться в любой момент, у Хиджикаты загривок закололо. Будь кугуар хоть немного в себе, он бы так и поступил: сначала ранил, чтобы не осталось сил сопротивляться, потом оттащил куда-нибудь, где никто не услышит и не увидит, а потом уже делал бы всё, что захочет. Что захочет… Хиджиката поискал в себе какой-то отклик, хотя бы намёк на возбуждение, но в душе не было ничего, кроме отвращения и страха. Уцуро ошибся – он не хотел умереть, не здесь и не так, уж точно.  
Хиджиката закусил губу и медленно выдохнул.  
– Подожди, – попросил он через силу, – я сам.  
Кугуар визгливо захохотал.  
– Дошло наконец, что лучше по-хорошему?  
Он приподнялся, давление на спину ослабло. Хиджиката изо всех сил оттолкнулся локтями от земли и перекатился вместе с ним – в узком пространстве было не развернуться, и кугуара приложило о стену. Хиджиката стряхнул его, попытался встать, но нога подвернулась, и он упал плашмя.  
– Не уйдёшь!  
На лодыжке сомкнулись цепкие пальцы, и кугуар дёрнул его на себя. Хиджиката со всей дури лягнул свободной ногой, попал во что-то мягкое, и пальцы сразу разжались. Светлый промежуток был так далеко, а сзади слышалось шумное дыхание кугуара; Хиджиката сощурился, глядя вперёд, на расплывающееся пятно света. Ему ещё никогда не хотелось жить так сильно и мучительно.  
Кое-как он перевернулся на спину – кугуар уже тянулся к нему когтистыми руками. Глаза светились, из разинутой пасти капала тягучая слюна.  
– Зряааа ты не согласилсяааа… – его голос стал совсем невнятным. – Я сожрууу тебя целиком, агаа…  
Хиджиката подтянул ноги к груди, как это делал Камуи, и с силой распрямил, угодив кугуару точно в центр груди. Тот подавился, слюна выплеснулась из его рта, и он завалился назад, нелепо взмахнув руками. Хиджиката вскочил, схватил первое, что попалось под руку – обломанный кирпич – и обрушил ему на голову.  
– Получай по-плохому, урод!  
Боли в ноге и боку он не чувствовал, и не думал о том, что его могут услышать. Его трясло, злость и страх колотились в груди, и всё, что он мог – выплеснуть их единственным способом.  
– Я тебе не еда!  
Хиджиката схватил кирпич обеими руками и ударил кугуара снова. И снова – по голове, по плечам, по спине…  
«А тебе понравилось убивать, как я погляжу».  
Тихий голос со смешливыми нотками каким-то чудом прорвался сквозь истерику, и Хиджиката остановился.  
Кугуар скорчился на земле, прикрывая голову, по его рукам и шее текла кровь. Хиджиката отступил от него, выронив кирпич. Тот со стуком покатился по земле, кугуар вздрогнул от громкого звука, весь съёжившись – сейчас он выглядел не жутко, а жалко. Надо было сказать что-то угрожающее, но всё, чего Хиджиката хотел, это оказаться как можно дальше отсюда.  
Он развернулся и шатаясь побрёл на свет.

Но ему опять не повезло. Что-то попалось под ноги, Хиджиката споткнулся, сделал пару неуверенных шагов, чтобы не упасть, и вывалился из переулка – прямо на какого-то прохожего.  
– Извините, – он попытался отойти, но его схватили за руку.  
– Эй!..  
«Только не снова!»  
Он молча дёрнулся, проклиная всё на свете и в первую очередь, своё невезение.  
– Хиджиката? Это же ты?  
Хиджиката впервые увидел, на кого налетел.  
– …Сакамото?  
– Он самый, ахаха. Не ожидал, что ты знаешь моё имя. Ээээй, парни!  
– А?  
Но Сакамото уже отвернулся и замахал рукой с таким усердием, что чуть не вывихнул сустав.  
– Кинтоки, сюда!  
Хиджиката повернулся вместе с ним и увидел Гинтоки и Кацуру. Те стояли у входа в другой переулок, но оглянулись на вопли Сакамото.  
– Я его нашёл!  
У Хиджикаты голова закружилась. Он ничего не понимал – как Гинтоки здесь оказался, почему с ним Сакамото и Кацура, что значит «нашёл»?  
– Хиджиката-кун!  
Гинтоки налетел на него и стиснул в объятиях, да так, что все раны сразу заболели.  
– Ох, подожди!.. – Хиджиката кое-как отодвинулся от него. – Задушишь.  
Гинтоки сразу отпустил и отошёл назад, его хвост, только что вилявший, как бешеный, поник. Хиджикате стало совестно, но он не успел ничего сказать.  
– Это и правда он. Сакамото, у тебя нюх, как у ищейки!  
– На самом деле, он просто выскочил на меня, вот и всё.  
– Не принижай свои таланты, они пригодятся клубу полётов.  
– Ты меня с первого курса агитируешь, Зура. Когда тебе уже надоест?  
– Сколько раз говорил: не коверкай моё имя. Не Зура, а Кацура!  
– Хиджиката-кун, – тихо сказал Гинтоки, – ты как?  
Его взгляд был устремлён на футболку Хиджикаты, перепачканную в грязи и крови.  
– Ничего страшного, – Хиджиката быстро застегнул куртку. – Я просто спрыгнул с третьего этажа, а потом ко мне прицепился пьяный кугуар, пришлось его стукнуть… слегка. Но я не ранен. Что вы так смотрите?  
Кацура и Сакамото пялились на него в немом восторге.  
– Весело живут некоторые, ахаха! Мне завидно.  
– Ты спрыгнул с третьего этажа и остался цел! Почему бы тебе не вступить в клуб полётов?  
– У него нет крыльев, Зура.  
– Крылья – не главное, важно, чтобы душа была крылатой. И я не Зура.  
У Хиджикаты от них мозг вскипал.  
– Так, стоп. Вы можете объяснить, что здесь делаете? Вы меня искали?  
– Ну да. Мне пришло сообщение, – Гинтоки достал телефон, открыл вкладку и показал ему, – с незнакомого номера.  
«Хиджиката в «Ёшиваре», – прочёл Хиджиката. – Ему нужна помощь».  
Такасуги, решил он про себя, больше некому.  
– Я всех расспросил и понял, что никто тебя не видел после спектакля, – объяснял Гинтоки. – Автобусы к этому времени уже не ходили, поэтому я побежал к Сакамото – у него есть велик.  
Действительно, позади них к фонарю были прислонены два велосипеда.  
– Так всё и было, – подтвердил Сакамото: – лежу я, сплю и вижу сны, как вдруг меня начинают будить. Открываю глаза в надежде увидеть прекрасную Орьё-чан, а вижу эту рожу. Представь моё разочарование.  
– Да, так всё и было. Лежу я, сплю и вижу, как лечу высоко в небе и веду за собой стаю перелётных гусей…  
– Это невозможно, ты не гусь, а белоголовый орлан.  
– Твои мечты об Орьё-сан тоже невозможны: ты барсук, а она белка и в пять раз тебя меньше.  
– Это ничего, я согласен на фемдом.  
– Заткнитесь, вы оба! – Гинтоки повернулся к Хиджикате и извиняющимся тоном пояснил: – Они с Сакамото живут в одной комнате в кампусе.  
– И у меня тоже есть велик, – важно кивнул Кацура. – Как только я узнал, что один из моих сокурсников в беде, сразу предложил свою помощь.  
– А я до последнего думал, что это розыгрыш, ахаха. Всё отговаривал Кинтоки и Зуру переться в город среди ночи.  
– Спасибо, что помог, за мной должок.  
– Да без проблем, Кинтоки. Главное, что это не розыгрыш, и Хиджикате действительно была нужна помощь.  
– Почему ты не коверкаешь его имя?  
Сакамото подмигнул Кацуре:  
– Потому что мы с ним недостаточно знакомы. С другой стороны, я сбежал из общаги среди ночи и притащился в город, чтобы ему помочь, значит, мы почти что друзья и я могу звать его «Хиджи».  
– Я против.  
– Видишь, он против.  
– Что, можно было просто отказаться?!  
Но Сакамото уже переключил внимание на Хиджикату:  
– Ну и, что ты делал в «Ёшиваре»?  
Все трое замолчали и уставились с одинаковым любопытством.  
Что Хиджиката мог ответить? Рассказать правду об Уцуро, пойти с этим в полицию и так далее? У него не было доказательств, Такасуги и Оборо не стали бы его поддерживать, никто бы ему не поверил. Зато доказательств того, что именно он, Хиджиката Тоширо, убил Уцуро, было предостаточно: куча народу видела их вместе, и на ноже остались отпечатки пальцев. Его слово против улик и репутации Выдающихся Зверей – понятно, чем бы закончилось дело.  
– Да глупо получилось, – сказал Хиджиката самым своим легкомысленным тоном. – На слабо взяли. Сначала было весело, но потом стало немного опасно, и мне пришлось прыгать с третьего этажа.  
– Хиджиката-кун… – начал Гинтоки.  
Сакамото бесцеремонно его отодвинул:  
– Правду говорят, что там показывают стриптиз?  
– Ну да.  
Кацура отодвинул Сакамото:  
– Настоящий стриптиз? Самки раздеваются?  
– Ага, полностью. Одна танцевала в клетке, и…  
Кацура прижал ладонь к лицу – между пальцев сочилась кровь.  
– Танцевала… в клетке…  
– С чего ты так возбудился?! Я же ещё ни о чём не рассказал!  
– А алкоголь там продают? – нетерпеливо спросил Сакамото. – Ты пил спиртное?  
– Пил сакэ, но перебрал и меня стошнило.  
Сакамото прижал ладонь к лицу:  
– Ну почему всё интересное происходит не со мной?!  
Хиджиката нервно огляделся. Улица была почти пуста: у входа в какой-то магазин курили пять или шесть собак Динго, с перекрёстка заворачивала машина – вот и всё. Наверное, близилось утро. Время шло, и помощники Хосена рыскали где-то совсем рядом.  
– Парни, – сказал Хиджиката, – давайте уже убираться отсюда. Надо вернуться в кампус до утра.  
– Хасегаву боишься, что ли? Он всё равно нас не увидит, ахаха.  
– Хиджиката дело говорит, пора возвращаться, если не хотим проблем. Гинтоки, ты сядешь со мной или с Сакамото?  
– Я…  
– Нет, Зура, ты сядешь со мной.  
– Но это же мой велосипед!  
Сакамото потащил Кацуру за собой, подмигнув на ходу.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Хиджиката.  
– Забей, просто познакомь меня с Орьё-чан, и будем в расчёте.  
– Или можешь вступить в клуб полётов. Мы все там летаем!  
– Это худший лозунг, что я слышал.  
Гинтоки дождался, пока они отъедут подальше, и взял второй велосипед. Вывел его с тротуара и только после этого посмотрел на Хиджикату:  
– Садись.  
Хиджиката сел сзади, тоже стараясь не смотреть на него. Было ужасно неловко, а ещё пришлось обхватить Гинтоки за пояс и придвинуться так близко, что его хвост оказался у Хиджикаты на коленях.  
Какое-то время они ехали в тишине. Под ладонями напрягались крепкие мышцы, Гинтоки был горячий, он всегда был таким, из-за шерсти… Молчание уже становилось невыносимым, когда Хиджиката придумал, с чего начать разговор:  
– Откуда ты знаешь, где находится «Ёшивара»?  
Гинтоки пожал плечами:  
– Был там один раз, ещё на первом курсе.  
– Что, вот так просто заглянул после занятий?  
Он хотел пошутить, но Гинтоки только сильнее напрягся.  
– Старая история, – сказал он сухо, – не хочу вспоминать.  
Хиджиката мог это понять – учитывая, как много секретов приходилось хранить ему самому.  
Они снова надолго замолчали. Велосипед ехал на хорошей скорости: дома, редкие прохожие, машины проносились мимо и оставались позади. Хиджиката понял, что они уже находятся не на Чёрном рынке, а в каком-то спальном районе, когда по перекрёстку проехала полицейская машина. Здесь Хосен не имел власти, Хиджиката сбежал от него, выжил и выбрался – получилось.  
От облегчения его затрясло, и он без сил привалился к спине Гинтоки. Тот сразу понял, что с ним что-то не так.  
– Тебе плохо?  
Хиджиката помотал головой и только крепче его обнял. Гинтоки притих: не оборачивался, не задавал вопросов – просто увозил его всё дальше и дальше от неминуемой смерти.  
– Спасибо, – выдохнул Хиджиката.  
– Я беспокоился, – пояснил Гинтоки. – После спектакля ты пропал, и я подумал… неважно. Я пошёл в твой кампус и сидел на крыльце, ждал, когда ты вернёшься, и тут – это сообщение.  
А Хиджиката был уверен, что Гинтоки зол на него. Очередная ошибка.  
– Я должен извиниться. За ту ночь когда… ну, ты понял. Я себя повёл как полный придурок, прости.  
Гинтоки не ответил, и он заговорил, торопясь всё объяснить:  
– Я просто был… сильно не в себе. Но это меня не оправдывает. Я дерьмово себя повёл, и если ты не захочешь больше иметь со мной дело, то будешь полностью прав. Просто знай, всё, что я тебе наговорил тогда – враньё.  
– Я так и понял, – отозвался Гинтоки. – Не мог же ты предпочесть великолепному мне кого-то другого.  
– О, заткнись.  
– Нет, правда, это же было очевидно. – Он заговорил тише: – Было очевидно, что не всё в порядке, но я всё равно ушёл. Прости меня за это.  
Хиджиката ушам не поверил: после всего случившегося Гинтоки ещё и извинялся?  
– Нужно было остаться и помочь. Потом голова прочистилась, я вернулся в корпус, но тебя там уже не было. На другой день опять не получилось поговорить из-за репетиции. А потом ты пропал. И теперь я думаю, что если бы остался тогда, то ты бы не пошёл в «Ёшивару». Никому не стоит туда ходить, а травоядным – особенно.  
Хиджиката недоверчиво смотрел ему в спину и не знал, что на это ответить. Разубеждать? Устроить конкурс, кто чаще и громче извинится? Он подумал и сказал совсем другое:  
– Может быть… начнём всё заново?  
Велосипед резко вильнул, чуть не сбросив его. Гинтоки выкрутил руль и остановился, упёршись ногой в асфальт.  
– Заново? – Он обернулся. – В смысле, вот ты опаздываешь на занятия и бежишь по коридору с тостом в зубах, а я выворачиваю навстречу…  
– Нет!  
– Тогда: ты, весь такой правильный студент, идёшь с зонтом и вдруг видишь меня, пропащего хулигана, который гладит бездомного щенка, и серебряные струи дождя текут по моей серебряной шерсти.  
– Будешь гладить чужих щенков, загремишь в тюрьму, – Хиджиката не выдержал и засмеялся. – Откуда ты такие сюжеты берёшь?  
– Тогда что ты имел в виду?  
Тон у Гинтоки был дурашливый, а взгляд внимательный, серьёзный, и Хиджиката перестал смеяться.  
– Что?.. Например, мы могли бы сходить куда-нибудь вечером.  
Гинтоки неуверенно вильнул хвостом.  
– На свидание?  
Кровь мигом прилила к лицу. «Этот Оборо заразный, что ли?!»  
– Просто сходить в город. Пиццу поедим, в игровые автоматы поиграем…  
– Эй, голубки! Вы решили свить любовное гнёздышко на этом тротуаре?  
– Голуби отнюдь не так любвеобильны, как принято считать, это предрассудок.  
– Ой, хватит тебе, Зура.  
– Не Зура, а Кацура. Ка-цу-ра!  
Гинтоки медленно тронул велосипед с места.  
– Игровые автоматы? – повторил он сдавленным голосом.  
– Ага.  
– Звучит неплохо.  
– Ага.  
Его хвост уже вилял вовсю, приятно щекоча ноги. Хиджиката улыбнулся: начать заново, нормально общаться, получше узнать друг друга – и правда, звучало неплохо.  
Он посмотрел вверх в надежде увидеть звёзды, но небо уже начало светлеть: на востоке над домами появилась бледно-розовая полоска. «Ничего страшного, – подумал Хиджиката беззаботно, – ещё налюбуюсь». У него было полно времени впереди – целая жизнь.


	15. Эпилог

Бездыханное тело самурая Ягэна распростёрлось посреди сцены, прожектор высветлил его одежды до белизны савана.  
– Мёртв, – послышалось из темноты.  
Многочисленные голоса зашептали:  
– Мёртв, мёртв…  
– Умер как герой…  
– Герой, – повторил Мусаши.  
Все прожекторы погасли, только один тонкий луч света падал на него сверху. Мусаши медленно выпрямился, повернулся к зрительному залу и заговорил, размеренно и веско:  
– Он умер, как герой. Мы все умрём однажды,  
Геройски или нет, финал для всех един.  
Могучий хищник ты, невинный травоядный –  
Смерть ожидает всех, и ты не убежишь.  
«Он умер, как герой», – потом напишут в книгах, –  
«Клыки судьбы ему уже не навредят.  
Сам выбрал смерть свою и смог уйти красиво»…  
Вы скажете: «герой». Я говорю: «слабак»! – Он шёл по авансцене, всё повышая голос:  
– Красиво умереть любой дурак сумеет  
Под крики и хлопки восторженной толпы.  
Но правда в том, друзья, что это просто бегство –  
Он оказался слаб перед лицом Судьбы. – Мусаши остановился на самом краю авансцены и протянул руку к зрительному залу.  
– Достойно жизнь прожить – вот настоящий подвиг.  
Не трусь, не отступай: живи, люби, борись.  
Пусть в книгах обо мне потом никто не вспомнит,  
Геройскую иль нет, – он стиснул кулак, –  
Я выбираю жизнь!  
Изображение приблизилось так, что в кадре осталось только его молодое лицо, полное отчаянного, яростного вызова. Кадр продержался минуту и сменился заставкой, оборвав гром аплодисментов.  
В тишине больничной палаты раздались громкие размеренные хлопки.  
– Потрясающее выступление, – сказал Уцуро, – какая экспрессия и надрыв – прекрасная актёрская игра. Шинске, спасибо, что раздобыл для меня запись.  
Такасуги, сидевший на подоконнике, скривился:  
– Могли бы всё увидеть своими глазами, если бы…  
– Если бы не моя глупость, ты это хотел сказать? – Уцуро скорчил жалобную гримасу: – «Директор колледжа Оэдо поскользнулся на лестнице и чуть не свернул шею!» – какой позор.  
Его забинтованное горло, было охвачено поддерживающей конструкцией – Уцуро поковырял её когтем.  
– Кока-сан и Тацугоро-доно уже прислали мне несколько ехидных замечаний, чувствую, они будут смеяться надо мной до конца жизни. Умибозу-сан не ответил на мои жалобы, впрочем, как и всегда. Только от Сайго-доно я услышал нечто, что при желании можно принять за слова поддержки – вот такие чёрствые у меня коллеги. А что сказал Хосен, вам, ребятки, лучше не знать. Зато, – он поднял палец, – вопрос с учебными планами пока завис в воздухе, и Хицуги успеет их все доделать. Нет худа без добра.  
Он говорил шутливым тоном, но Такасуги шутку не поддержал.  
– И как, оно того стоило? – спросил он мрачно.  
– Конечно, – ответил Уцуро без запинки. – Ещё одна молодая жизнь спасена – это стоит чего угодно.  
Такасуги стал ещё мрачнее.  
– А я так не думаю. Когда вы появились на лестнице, шатаясь, весь залитый кровью, и свалились нам под ноги…  
– Мы волновались, – тихо сказал Оборо, стоявший у стены.  
– Простите, что доставил проблемы.  
– Не в этом дело! – возмутился Такасуги.  
– Вы были на волосок от смерти, – добавил Оборо. – Повезло, что нож застрял в мышце и не достиг жизненно важных точек…  
– Это не везение, – оборвал Уцуро, – это закономерность. Смерть не может меня коснуться.  
Он смотрел перед собой остановившимся взглядом. Такасуги с Оборо напряжённо переглянулись, но Уцуро моргнул и снова стал самим собой.  
– Впрочем, я и не собирался рисковать жизнью, просто так получилось.  
– Хотите сказать, что не планировали это? – судя по тону, Такасуги не поверил.  
– Конечно, не планировал. – Уцуро хмыкнул. – Тоширо преподнёс мне сюрприз.  
Часть больничной койки была приподнята, чтобы можно было сидеть полулёжа, и он с видимым удовольствием откинулся на неё.  
– Во время нашего… диалога в кабинете Тоширо поразил меня своей отвагой и решительностью: он не сдался, захотел сам вершить свою судьбу, и я увидел, что для него ещё не всё потеряно – он не был сломлен, как Ито-кун. Но действовать следовало быстро, поэтому всё дальнейшее было импровизацией чистой воды. Я показал ему изнанку жизни, ткнул лицом в ужасную судьбу травоядных, а потом – в не менее ужасную судьбу хищников. Дал понять, что его, безусловно заслуживающая сожаления, история – ещё не самое худшее. А потом показал, что даже в самых безнадёжных условиях можно бороться и победить… или хотя бы не проиграть. – Он задумчиво улыбнулся. – Очень удачно, что в тот день как раз проводились бои. Хосен совсем не хотел мне подыгрывать, но мне удалось повлиять на него.  
Такасуги и Оборо обменялись понимающими взглядами, но Уцуро не заметил, поглощённый воспоминаниями.  
– Я хотел довести Тоширо до отчаяния и посмотреть, как он себя поведёт. Если бы он сломался, пришлось бы его убить, но я разглядел в нём скрытую силу и оказался прав, однако… – он потрогал шею, – дорогой ценой. Тоширо разыграл целое представление, и я ему поверил, – Уцуро развёл руками с покаянным видом, – ему действительно удалось меня обмануть.  
Такасуги и Оборо смотрели во все глаза.  
– Простите, я не такой всемогущий, как вы думали.  
Они смущённо уставились в пол. Уцуро улыбнулся.  
– Я-то думал, что он просто попытается сбежать, и всё подготовил для этого, даже связался с одним нашим общим знакомым, чтобы тот помог Тоширо выбраться с Чёрного рынка. Впрочем, это как раз пригодилось.  
– Что такого в этом Хиджикате? – ревниво спросил Такасуги. – Он особенный?  
– Нет, он самый обычный студент моего колледжа, чья жизнь была искорёжена нашим уродливым миром.  
– Тогда почему вы так ради него стараетесь? – вырвалось у Такасуги.  
Оборо посмотрел на него укоризненно, да он и сам уже пожалел о сказанном, но было поздно.  
– Я для всех стараюсь, – ответил Уцуро ровным тоном. – Взять хотя бы тебя – когда мы встретились, ты был совершенно безумен и бесплодно рисковал жизнью в попытке доказать своему отцу…  
– Не надо.  
– Вспомни, как в нашу первую встречу ты чуть не убил Оборо, – Уцуро усмехнулся. – Кстати, я очень рад, что вы в итоге сумели найти общий язык.  
Оборо немедленно залился краской, Такасуги смущённо отвёл взгляд.  
– Мне даже пришлось применить силу, чтобы вправить тебе мозги.  
– Это было давно… – судя по прижатым ушам и опущенной голове, Такасуги готов был провалиться сквозь землю.  
– Верно. С тех пор ты сильно изменился, и я тобой горжусь. – Уцуро с мягкой улыбкой повернулся к Оборо: – Вами обоими, ведь Оборо-кун тоже проделал долгий путь.  
Оборо смутился ещё сильнее, а Уцуро продолжал, обращаясь к Такасуги:  
– Он был совсем юным, учился в средней школе, а уже не хотел жить. Собственно, мы познакомились, когда я не позволил ему покончить с собой. Оборо-кун не видел в жизни смысла, и только долг передо мной удерживал его в этом мире. И я очень рад, что сейчас у него появились собственные интересы.  
У бедняги-Оборо чуть пар из ушей не пошёл, к счастью его уже оставили в покое.  
– Что касается Тоширо, – заговорил Уцуро таким серьёзным и раздумчивым тоном, что Такасуги и Оборо мигом забыли о своём волнении и замерли, ловя каждое слово, – то он такой же, как очень многие в нашем обществе. С детства он чувствовал несовпадение между своими способностями и той ролью, которую ему отвела судьба, не мог смириться с этим, но не понимал, откуда взялось недовольство, ведь детей учат, что в нашем мире всё устроено самым лучшим и разумным образом. Выдающиеся Звери всё делают только для блага народа, не так ли? – он холодно усмехнулся. – Конечно, Тоширо не думал о самоубийстве и не желал умирать, но всё, что он делал, это стремился во тьму, к смерти. Я очень легко вижу таких, как он, помеченных ею, как я сам, поэтому я вскрыл этот нарыв сейчас, пока он не прорвался в критической ситуации. Но я не врач и не умею лечить, а только указываю путь к выздоровлению, и не всякий способен пройти этим путём. У Тоширо нашлось достаточно сил, чтобы справиться и выжить, чем он отличается от очень многих в нашем мире. Можно сказать, что он особенный, – Уцуро слегка улыбнулся, – как вы, как и я сам. Иногда я думаю, что Тоширо чем-то похож на меня, с той лишь разницей, что свой путь и смысл жизни я нашёл раньше и самостоятельно.  
– Ничем он на вас не похож! – запальчиво возмутился Такасуги.  
Уцуро моргнул, словно лишь теперь заметил, что у него есть слушатели, и выражение его лица неуловимо изменилось.  
– Конечно, не похож, я гораздо выше ростом и лучше воспитан.  
– Я не про это!  
– Ещё он любит театр, а я бейсбол.  
При упоминании бейсбола Такасуги содрогнулся. Оборо за спиной Уцуро делал ему отчаянные знаки, но им повезло – сегодня тот не был настроен говорить о любимом хобби.  
– Я очень рад, что всё закончилось хорошо, и Тоширо смог осознать ценность жизни. По крайней мере, – Уцуро снова потрогал повязку на шее, – ценность своей жизни.  
– Но у вас куча проблем из-за Хиджикаты, – Такасуги никак не мог успокоиться, – и перед Хосеном вы теперь в долгу за то, что помог обставить всё как несчастный случай.  
– Об этом не беспокойся, – голос Уцуро похолодел. – Я достаточно помогаю Хосену, прикрывая его перед коллегами. Арена «Ёшивары» видела немало смертей, а с тех пор как Камуи-кун начал сражаться, то и дело кого-то уносят вперёд ногами – он даже не пытается сдерживаться. Восемь трупов за полгода, подумать только! Лишь моими стараниями Выдающиеся Звери до сих пор не заинтересовались «Ёшиварой», а бесплодно ищут банду серийных убийц… Кстати, Шинске, когда Камуи примет дела, тебе придётся следить, чтобы он не убивал ради забавы, это вредит бизнесу.  
– Я? – вскинулся Такасуги. – Какое отношение я имею к этому психованному?  
– Мне показалось, вы наладили контакт. Ваши характеры идеально дополняют друг друга, прекрасный тандем.  
– Ничего подобного!  
– Ну-ну, – рассеянно отозвался Уцуро, – поговорим об этом позже, а пока можете идти. И не приходите больше в больницу, это выглядит подозрительно, лучше все вместе съездим в «Ёшивару», когда я выздоровею. Может быть, и Тоширо с собой захватим. Шучу-шучу, не надо так смотреть.  
Такасуги спрыгнул с подоконника и направился к выходу, но Оборо, тот самый Оборо, который всегда безмолвно выполнял приказы, не сдвинулся с места.  
– Уцуро-сама.  
Уцуро, уже включивший телефон, посмотрел на него с удивлением.  
– Что если всё это было зря? – серьёзно спросил Оборо. – Сейчас Хиджикате вправили мозги, и кажется, будто он изменился. Но что если это временно, а потом он снова начнёт искать смерти?  
Уцуро окинул его задумчивым взглядом.  
– Ты прав, такое возможно. Того же Ито-куна мне спасти не удалось: он был полностью сломлен, и единственное, что я мог для него сделать, это подарить лёгкую смерть. И чтобы такого не случилось с Тоширо, я собираюсь присматривать за ним, – он широко улыбнулся: – Как присматриваю за всеми вами.


End file.
